UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA
by Rosana
Summary: Acidentes, sabotagens, roubos, colocam Edward Elric como guarda costas de uma garota nem um pouco convencional. Muita ação e comédia, com uma pitada de drama nesta aventura. COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Minha primeira fic de FullMetal Alchemist, ai que emoção.

Esse é um dos animes que mais gostei. A história, os personagens, o Ed, ah o Ed... Eu nunca gostei de homens baixinhos, sério, eu até paquerava caras menores que eu, mas nunca namorei, não sou nenhuma giganta, tenho 1,70, mas na época que eu cursava o primeiro grau, já com essa altura, os meninos costumavam ser menores...eheheh... Então ficou esse estigma de caras baixinhos, é mal aí se você que estiver lendo for menor que 1,70..ahaha...

Ah sim, estávamos falando do Ed... Então, por que eu gosto tanto do Ed? Eu não sei, ele é pequeno e loiro, fora essas duas coisas que não me chamariam a atenção, de resto ele é perfeito... Tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, o cabelo pode ser loiro mas é comprido, maravilhoso... É corajoso, arrojado, e não tem medo de admitir que errou, e o melhor corrige seus erros... aiai... Queria ser como ele.

Eu sei que no anime pinta um clima com a Winry, e que no mangá a coisa parece que vai deslanchar, não avancei muito, então estou apenas especulando, mas ultimamente eu não ando resistindo em criar personagens femininas para meus personagens masculinos favoritos, dessa vez o Ed foi escolhido, e sua partner é uma garota bem parecida com ele, até nas cores, loira de olhos castanhos claros. Ela é uma graça, eu sou suspeita, adoro meus bebês, mas a guria me anima cada vez mais, ela é bem desinibida, fala o que pensa e apesar de num primeiro momento não curtir os cães do exército ela se encanta pelo Ed, mas convenhamos, quem não se encantaria?

Eu tentei fazer a história depois do filme Shambala, então caso alguém não tenha visto o filme e não entender alguma coisa, pode perguntar. O Al estará em seu corpo, e a história se passa em Amestris, como eles voltaram do mundo além do portão é uma incógnita...

Bom, vou parar de tagarelar, isso aqui já está enorme...

Queria agradecer à Carol e à Marjarie, pela ajuda em montar essa fic, elas sempre estão prontas para ler o que eu escrevo e opinar sobre as minhas idéias malucas. Valeu meninas.

Peço licença a Arakawa Hiroaki por usar os personagens de FullMetal Alchemist, eles não me pertencem, essa fic é apenas para nós fãs nos divertirmos.

Espero que gostem, pessoal.

_**UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

**Capítulo 01**

- Por que eu?

- Porque eu decidi assim. – foi a resposta calma, mas o rapaz de olhos dourados à frente da imponente mesa, percebeu o leve tom irônico sempre presente, na voz do homem mais velho.

Edward Elric, o Alquimista de Aço, olhou para o outro com desconfiança. Tinha certeza de que havia algum mistério nesse pedido. Sempre havia uma intenção escondida nas missões que ele lhe dava.

- Quem é que devo buscar? – perguntou enfim, procurando dar um tom de tédio à voz, pois sabia que de nada adiantaria discutir as ordens dele.

- A.J. Hedwig.

- A.J.? Quem se chamaria A.J.? – ironizou.

Roy deu de ombros como se o nome da pessoa realmente não importasse.

- É um favor especial aos acionistas da Ferrovia. A.J. Hedwig é a pessoa por trás da Ferrovia H3, logo, alguém importante. Aparentemente houve alguns acidentes mal explicados, que preocuparam a diretoria da Ferrovia, querem A.J. debaixo das vistas deles para cuidar de sua segurança.

- Então ele corre perigo? – Ed perguntou, interessando-se pelo caso, folheando a pasta com informações sobre os acidentes que haviam ocorrido.

- Quem sabe?

- Ok. Como faço para encontrar esse tal de A.J.?

- É fácil. Chegando na cidade basta perguntar onde os trabalhadores da ferrovia estão, A.J. com certeza estará no meio deles.

Ed se levantou encarando Roy com desconfiança ainda.

- Você está escondendo algo de mim? – perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Por que eu faria isso, Aço?

Edward não disse mais nada, saiu fechando a porta sem olhar de novo para Roy, e acabou perdendo o sorriso satisfeito do Alquimista das Chamas.

- Acha correto esconder dele o que o espera? – a capitão Riza Hawkeye perguntou numa clara demonstração de contrariedade com os métodos nada convencionais de seu superior.

- Onde está seu espírito de aventura, Tenente? – ele respondeu sorrindo malignamente. Só sentia não estar por perto para presenciar o encontro entre o Alquimista de Aço e A.J. Hedwig.

_FMAFMAFMA_

- Vamos Al. – Ed falou com o irmão mais novo ao passar por ele.

- Para onde? – Al perguntou enquanto acenava para os tenentes Jean Havock e Kain Fuery.

- Banzae.

- Isso é uma cidade? – Al perguntou estranhando o nome.

- É mais uma aldeia. A ferrovia está chegando lá, só agora.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Buscar uma pessoa para o General.

- Ele fez algo de errado?

- Não. De acordo com o Fogoso, ele corre perigo. Parece que o cara é um dos poderosos da Ferrovia. Deve ter passado com o trem no pé de alguém. – Ed fez a piadinha rindo de si mesmo. – O duro é ter de servir de babá. Eu mereço. – reclamou.

_FMAFMAFMA_

A linha férrea se estendia por uma enorme extensão do Oriente, mas ainda havia lugares inóspitos, como a pequena Banzae, aonde somente agora o trem chegara.

A Companhia Férrea H3, além de ter a maior parte de trens circulando, também fazia os projetos de engenharia de construção das estradas de ferro.

No passado, a companhia era conhecida apenas pela letra H, com o nascimento dos três filhos do proprietário, ele acrescentara o número 3. Infelizmente hoje havia somente dois Hedwig.

Ed e Al chegaram à aldeia com o trem de carga, ainda não havia uma linha de transporte de passageiros. Para sorte deles o trem seguiu até onde os funcionários trabalhavam na continuação da linha férrea.

Parou o primeiro homem perguntando onde encontraria A.J. Hedwig.

- Lá na locomotiva.

Uma máquina, provavelmente a primeira delas construída, preta e enorme, estava parada no final dos trilhos, trazia a reboque um vagão fechado, e um aberto carregado de trilhos e toras de madeira. A sua volta vários homens parados, indicando que havia algum tipo de problema.

Ao se aproximar Ed pode ver dois pares de pernas embaixo da grande máquina.

- Carl, pegue o vedante. – uma voz abafada gritou.

Um homem se destacou dos outros, correndo para atender o pedido.

- Precisam de ajuda? – Ed ofereceu aproximando-se.

- Não senhor. – um funcionário respondeu. – A.J. entende como ninguém da Fumacenta.

- Fumacenta? – Al perguntou encarando a máquina.

- É a tranqueira dessa locomotiva. – respondeu um outro, aparentando ser o mais velho do grupo.

- Eu ouvi isso. – a mesma voz abafada gritou de debaixo da locomotiva.

Os homens riram, como se aquela piada já fizesse parte do dia a dia deles.

- A.J. trata essa velha loco como se fosse da família. – Carl respondeu passando com uma grande lata cheia de uma substância preta.

- Mas ela é da família. – dessa vez quem falou foi um garotinho, de uns onze ou doze anos de idade, loiro de olhos azuis. – A.J. diz que Fumacenta é como se fosse nossa avó. – ele continuou dando uma risadinha, e encarou Ed, só nesse momento reparando na corrente prateada do relógio que ele trazia no bolso. – Você é um Alquimista Federal! – foi a afirmação espantada.

- Sou. – Ed respondeu sorrindo.

O jovem alquimista percebeu a mudança nas expressões dos rostos à sua volta, algo como constrangimento.

- E o que um cão do exército estaria fazendo nesse fim de mundo? – a pergunta feita de modo irônico veio de um dos pares de pernas, que até o momento estava sob a locomotiva.

Ed passou os olhos pelo dono da voz, um baixinho, vestido num macacão que era impossível se distinguir a cor, com um boné enfiado na cabeça, mal permitindo que se vissem seu rosto, totalmente sujo de graxa e terra, apenas visível, um par de olhos cor de mel. Ed surpreendeu-se com a aversão ali impressa.

- Esse cão do exército procura uma pessoa. – respondeu altivo, desviando o olhar e se aproximando do outro homem. – Eu sou Edward Elric. O General Mustang me pediu para escoltá-lo em segurança até sua residência, senhor Hedwig.

O silêncio que se seguiu às suas palavras, deu-lhe a certeza de que havia dito algo de errado.

- É isso aí senhor Hedwig, vai com o cãozinho. – o baixinho disse irônico, dando um tapinha nas costas do homem maior, que trazia uma expressão surpresa no rosto. – Vamos Bax. – chamou o garoto loiro e ambos se afastaram em direção a uma motocicleta que estava mais afastada.

Todos trocaram olhares, uns querendo dar risada, outros abanando a cabeça surpresos, e o tal 'senhor Hedwig' não sabia bem o que dizer.

- Senhor Hedwig? – Ed insistiu.

- Sinto muito senhor...

- Elric. Edward Elric.

- Houve um pequeno engano aqui. Na verdade eu não sou A.J. Hedwig. Meu nome é Trevor.

- Não? Mas aquele cara disse... – Ed começou surpreso, mas foi interrompido.

- Garota. – Trevor o corrigiu.

- Garota? Aquele arrogante é uma garota? – perguntou apontando com o dedo por onde a tal garota sumia à distância.

O outro acenou que sim concordando.

- Na verdade, ela é A.J. Hedwig.

- O QUÊ? – Ed gritou.

- Ed, calma. – Al pediu já antevendo a tempestade.

- Calma que nada. Uma garota. Eu vou matar aquele lança-chamas ambulante. – Ed falou bravo já tomando a direção em que a garota fora.

_FMAFMAFMA_

- Por que você mentiu? – Bax perguntou à irmã, quando chegaram em frente à hospedaria.

- Não gosto de alquimistas e gosto menos ainda de cães do exército, você já deveria saber disso.

- Nosso irmão era um deles.

- E veja onde ele está agora. – foi a resposta brusca.

Bax abaixou a cabeça.

- Desculpa Bax, não pensei para falar. Sinto muito. – A.J. falou ao irmão, passando a mão pelo ombro dele.

- Tudo bem, A.J. sei que você tem mágoa deles. Mas nem todos são ruins. Você nem conhece esse cara.

- Posso nunca tê-lo visto, mas eu o conheço sim. Esse aí é o Alquimista de Aço. E eu não diria que tenho mágoa do pessoal do exército. Raiva, ira, ódio, rancor, soariam melhor. – ela falou séria.

- Roy deve estar preocupado, faz um tempão que você não manda notícias prá ele.

- O que não o impede de descobrir onde estamos não é mesmo? – ela ironizou.

- Ele está tentando fazer o que é certo.

- De que lado você está? – A.J. perguntou ao irmão.

- Do seu. Mas eu gosto do Roy, você sabe disso. – Bax falou em tom de desculpas.

- Sei. – A.J. olhou um tempo para seu irmão menor. – Você quer voltar não é? – perguntou enfim parando à porta da hospedaria.

Baxter olhou para a irmã, não queria mentir, mas se não o fizesse a magoaria.

- Não. Eu gosto de andar por aí com você. – falou desviando os olhos.

- Nossa, nunca pense em ser ator. – ela brincou com ele. – Por que não me disse Bax? – perguntou, agora em tom sério. - Por você eu faria um esforço.

- Está tudo bem, A.J. Eu não me importo.

- Eu me importo. Se você não está bem, tem que dizer para mim. Droga, que tipo de irmã eu sou pra não ter percebido que você não estava feliz com nossa vida? – ela se perguntou irritada consigo mesma.

- Eu sou feliz, mas...

- Mas?

- Às vezes tenho saudades de casa, da Ellen.

- Acho que você tem é saudade dos bolos da Ellen. – a irmã brincou.

- Também. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Ok, nós vamos para casa.

- Sério? – Bax perguntou animado

- Sério. Além do mais, não vamos voltar porque o Roy mandou um cão de guarda e sim porque foi nossa decisão. – ela disse orgulhosa.

- Você não toma jeito.

- Senhora Calixto. Chegamos. – A.J. gritou entrando.

Uma senhora gordinha, baixinha, com expressão maternal, apareceu enxugando as mãos em um avental.

- A.J. por Deus, olha só para você, nem se vê a sua cara embaixo de toda essa sujeira. Suba logo para seu quarto, toma um banho quente, e coloque uma roupa bonita. Não vai sentar à mesa do jantar se não estiver com essas unhas limpíssimas.

- Cruzes. A senhora é pior que a Ellen. – A.J. reclamou retirando o boné, e soltando os cabelos loiros presos em uma única trança, enquanto subia as escadas. – A senhora fez o pudim que prometeu? – perguntou.

- Só vai comer se colocar um vestido.

- Eu faço tudo pelo seu pudim. – a menina ainda falou antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto.

Baxter e a senhora Calixto ficaram dando risada. Não que A.J. não usasse vestidos, ela até usava, mas a garota ficava feliz mesmo, era de macacão e com as mãos sujas de mexer em suas amadas locomotivas.

Enquanto A.J. tomava seu banho, Bax ficou na cozinha conversando com a senhora Calixto e contando que voltariam para casa.

- Onde ela está? – Ed gritou entrando como um vendaval na hospedaria assustando Baxter e a senhora Calixto, que correram para o hall. – Onde está aquela mentirosa de uma figa. – falou olhando dos lados.

- Precisa entrar gritando desse jeito rapaz? Esqueceu a educação em casa? – a dona da hospedaria ralhou com Ed.

- Desculpem meu irmão. Ele não gosta muito de ser contrariado. – Al falou entrando atrás de Ed. – Ed onde estão seus modos?

- Ouça seu irmão mais velho garoto. – a senhora disse nem fazendo conta da irritação do rapaz loiro.

- Eu sou o mais velho. – Ed falou bravo.

- Sério? Nem parece, tão pequenino. E quem você está procurando? – ela perguntou fingindo não reparar na zanga do rapaz.

- Aquela coisa, vestida de macacão, que mais parecia um monte de roupa suja. – Ed respondeu já quase se acalmando.

- Quanto a isso eu tenho que concordar com você. Aquela menina quando se mete com seus brinquedos esquece que é uma garota.

- Desculpa a minha irmã. Ela adora brincar. – Bax tentou pôr panos frios na ira de Edward. – Ela já vai descer, aí vocês conversam.

- Chegaram hoje à cidade? Ficam para o jantar? – a senhora Calixto, sempre hospitaleira, perguntou aos rapazes que acenaram concordando. – Já vou arrumar a mesa garotos, fiquem à vontade. – e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

- Por que ela mentiu? - Ed perguntou ao garoto

- Ela não é muito fã de aceitar ordens.

- Conheço alguém assim. – Al disse baixinho, recebendo um olhar enviesado de Ed.

- O Roy é legal, mas ele tenta controlar os passos da minha irmã, e isso é a morte para ela.

- Espera aí? Vocês conhecem o General Mustang? – Ed perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, ele é nosso guardião legal. Ele não disse isso quando o mandou buscar a A.J.? – Bax perguntou surpreso.

- Não. – Ed respondeu com os dentes cerrados de raiva.

- Nosso irmão mais velho era do exército. Quando ele morreu deixou a nossa guarda para o Roy, já que éramos órfãos. Mas a A.J. disse que nós dois bastávamos, e a gente saiu da Cidade Central. O Roy sempre descobre por onde andamos, tentou algumas vezes nos levar de volta, mas a A.J. é escorregadia. – Bax disse dando risada.

- Não precisa dar todo nosso histórico Bax. – uma voz disse vindo da escada.

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para ver a garota descer. Ed ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Impossível essa garota ser a mesma que vestia o macacão disforme.

Ela usava um vestido branco, de alças, corpo justo com saia rodada acima dos joelhos, nos pés uma sandália de tiras branca. Os cabelos soltos ainda úmidos do banho, desciam até quase a cintura fina. E trazia um brilho travesso nos olhos cor de mel.

- Acho que você vai ganhar sobremesa hoje. – Bax brincou com a irmã.

- O que eu não faço por um pedaço de pudim. – a garota respondeu com expressão sofredora. – Então o Roy mandou um cão de caça. – ela disse olhando para Ed. – Se bem que você mais parece um chihuahua. – provocou.

Ed tentou falar, mas engasgou. Ia partir para cima da garota, mas Al colocou a mão em seu ombro segurando-o.

- Olá, meu nome é Alfhonse Elric, e este é meu irmão Edward. – apresentou-se Al.

- Chihuahua? – Ed conseguiu enfim desengasgar.

- Isso. Aqueles cachorrinhos pequeninos, bem minis, você sabe. – A.J. respondeu dando uma risadinha, conhecia a fama de irritadinho dele, e não resistiu em provocá-lo.

- Você está me chamando de baixinho? – ele perguntou irado.

- Mas você é baixinho. – ela afirmou.

- Você por acaso já se mediu? Deve ser o quê? Uns 5 centímetros, menor do que eu.

- Eu sou uma garota. – ela respondeu empinando o nariz. - Além do que eu não tenho 18 anos ainda, posso muito bem crescer mais. E você? Deve ter o quê? Pela sua cara uns 25 anos, nem adianta sonhar, você não cresce mais que isso. – A.J. sabia que ele não tinha nem 20 anos, mas estava adorando provocar o Alquimista de Aço.

- Eu tenho 19 anos. – ele gritou.

- Tá brincando? 19? – A.J. riu mais ainda. – Mesmo assim não vai adiantar, nem se você ficar esticado no varal, vai crescer mais que isso.

Ed ia responder algo bem grosseiro quando Al tapou sua boca com a mão. A.J. foi impedida de continuar com as provocações pela entrada da senhora Calixto, que olhou a garota em aprovação e os chamou para jantar.

- O que deu em você? – Bax perguntou baixinho à irmã.

- Sei lá. Um bicho travesso deve ter me picado. – ela respondeu dando risada.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, com Ed olhando de forma assassina para A.J.

- Então você decidiu voltar para casa A.J. – a senhora Calixto comentou enquanto servia a mesa. – Já estava na hora menina, não é sadio andar por aí do jeito que você faz, ainda carregando seu irmão atrás. Ainda mais com tudo que vem acontecendo. – acrescentou séria.

- O que está acontecendo? – Al perguntou.

- Estamos sendo sabotados. – Bax respondeu.

- Isso não interessa a vocês. – A.J. disse lançando um olhar de esguelha ao irmão.

- Você se acha boa o bastante para cuidar de tudo sozinha? – Ed espicaçou.

- Ed... – Al falou em tom de aviso.

- Eu estou cuidando de tudo sozinha. – A.J. falou encarando o alquimista nos olhos.

- Não foi o que ouvi. Máquinas que quebram à toa, trilhos que somem, dinamites roubadas. Grande trabalho você está fazendo. – Ed provocou. Ainda tinha entalado o chihuahua na garganta.

- Casos pequenos. – A.J. não fez conta.

- O que seria um caso grande? Talvez explodirem algo com a dinamite roubada.

A.J. lançou chispas por cima da mesa em direção à Ed, ia retrucar quando Carl entrou na sala de jantar interrompendo o que poderia ser uma discussão.

- A.J.!

- Que houve Carl? – ela perguntou já se levantando. Ed percebeu na hora a mudança na expressão da garota.

- Carl, querido, sente-se e jante com as crianças. – a senhora Calixto disse ao jovem funcionário da ferrovia.

- Agora não senhora Calixto. Preciso falar com A.J.

- Guarde um pedaço de pudim para mim senhora Calixto. – pediu saindo da sala, mas voltou em segundos colocando a cabeça pela porta acrescentou. – Pensando bem, guarde dois. E Bax, você fica. – mandou ao ver o irmão se levantando.

- Droga! – o garoto resmungou.

- Ela está certa, querido. Logo você poderá ajudar mais efetivamente. – a senhora, falou ao garoto, dando um tapinha consolador em seu braço.

- Mas A.J. era menor que eu quando começou a ajudar o papai. – Bax resmungou, contrafeito.

- Baxter, seu pai era adulto, tinha condições de cuidar de A.J. muito melhor do que ela tem de cuidar de você. – a dona da hospedaria disse ao garoto. – Vou guardar o pudim, essa menina pode demorar horas para voltar.

- O que pode ter acontecido? – Al perguntou.

- Algum problema sério, para Carl vir a esse horário. – Bax respondeu.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia de quem possa estar causando esses acidentes? – Ed agora se mostrava interessado no caso.

- Não. Quer dizer, a A.J. desconfia de um cara aí, mas nunca conseguiram pegar no ato quem está fazendo isso, portanto, ela só tem suspeitas.

- De quem ela suspeita?

- Quando nosso irmão morreu, um cara apareceu no funeral, querendo comprar a ferrovia, alegou que uma garota adolescente não conseguiria dar conta. Nunca vi A.J. tão furiosa. – Baxter disse. – Bom, na verdade já vi, mas não daquele jeito, pensei que ela fosse esmurrar o cara.

Ed e Al trocaram um olhar de quem diz, aquela nanica? Esmurrar alguém?

Baxter sorriu das expressões dos irmãos Elric.

- Não façam conta da minha irmã, ela tem o coração no lugar certo. Às vezes extrapola, deixa as emoções falarem mais alto, mas ela é ótima.

- Você parece gostar muito da sua irmã. – Al comentou.

- Eu só tenho a A.J. – Baxter falou baixinho. – Na verdade sempre foi só ela. Meu irmão mais velho sempre esteve ocupado com o exército. Meu pai não tinha mais paciência com uma criança tão pequena, e minha mãe morreu quando nasci...

- Então A.J. é quase sua mãe. – Al completou, quando o garoto ficou em silêncio.

- É. Ela me criou.

Os garotos ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Al pensou que os dois irmãos Hedwig eram muito parecidos com ele mesmo e Ed.

- E o cara que queria comprar a ferrovia? – Ed perguntou, voltando ao assunto.

- Ele ficou muito irritado quando A.J. disse que nunca venderia a ferrovia, e disse que ela se arrependeria da decisão, mas que ele esperaria.

- Para mim isso foi uma ameaça. – Ed disse. – Sua irmã acredita que esse cara está envolvido?

- Sim. A.J. e Trevor acreditam que ele está metido nisso tudo, mas não temos provas disso.

- Sua irmã não pode ter mais algum inimigo?

Baxter deu uma risadinha muito marota.

- Com certeza A.J. tem vários inimigos. Mas nenhum que pudesse estar fazendo essas sabotagens. Ela tem alguns homens seguindo um pessoal, mas até agora não deu muito resultado.

- Sua irmã parece ser bem esperta. – Al comentou.

- É a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço. – Baxter falou estufando o peito de orgulho.

_FMAFMAFMA_

- Mas que merda. – A.J. gritou nada feminina, chutando uma das tábuas que antes eram o galpão de ferramentas, machucou o pé, pois esquecera de que estava com sandálias.

- Isso não foi muito educado. – Trevor disse com a liberdade de um antigo amigo.

- Droga, Trevor, olha só o que eles fizeram? Se eu pegar um, eu mato, corto em pedaços e passo por cima com a Fumacenta – a garota esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro. – E os guardas? – perguntou sem parar de andar olhando a destruição do galpão.

- Estarão com uma bela dor de cabeça amanhã. Não viram quem foi A.J., sinto muito.

A.J. inspirou e espirou buscando calma.

- Não seria o caso de pedirmos proteção ao...

- Não termine. – A.J. falou, já sabendo o que Trevor diria. – Não quero nenhum cachorrinho zanzando por aqui.

- Eu sei que você não é lá muito fã do exército...

- Não Trevor. Eu vou dar um jeito.

- Os serviços vão atrasar.

- Eu sei. Amanhã estarei indo para a cidade Central, faça uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar, vou providenciar o mais rápido possível. Deixe a Fumacenta pronta para viagem, com um vagão apenas atrelado.

- Quer que eu a leve?

- Não precisa. Eu mesma levo. – e com isso subiu na motocicleta saindo em direção à hospedaria.

Quando Carl interrompera o jantar, A.J. percebera no ato que algo havia acontecido, o rapaz contara-lhe que o barracão onde eles guardavam as ferramentas havia sido incendiado, a sorte é que os barracões eram construídos sempre longe das cidades, pois às vezes funcionavam como oficina, e A.J. não gostava de incomodar os habitantes com barulhos. Outro golpe de sorte foi A.J. ter decidido mudar o restante da dinamite de lugar, senão os estragos teriam sido muito piores.

A.J. parou do lado de fora da hospedaria, tentando controlar a raiva que ainda não arrefecera, não queria preocupar o irmão, e também não estava muito a fim de que o Alquimista de Lata soubesse de seus problemas. Tão concentrada estava em seus pensamentos que não percebeu a aproximação de um vulto.

- Olá senhorita Hedwig.

A.J. virou-se rápida encarando um homem alto de expressão nada amistosa.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou.

- Isso não importa. A senhorita parece estar com alguns problemas. – ele disse em tom calmo.

A.J. franziu o cenho, e preparou-se para qualquer eventualidade. Seus olhos varreram ao redor, atentos para alguma armadilha.

- Fique tranqüila, estou sozinho. – ele disse percebendo o olhar dela.

- O que você quer?

- Dar um recado.

- Diga logo, não tenho a noite toda para socializar. – falou irônica.

- Meu chefe quer conversar com a senhorita. Disse que estará esperando-a amanhã às 11:00h no café Bourbon.

- E quem seria seu chefe?

- Sem nomes, amanhã a senhorita ficará sabendo.

A.J. olhou o homem por alguns segundos, pensativa. Fazia idéia de quem fosse esse 'chefe'.

- Diga a seu chefe que infelizmente terei que declinar tão gentil convite. – e com isso virou-se para entrar na hospedaria, mas não deu ao menos um passo, o homem agarrou-a pelo braço puxando-a em sua direção.

- Eu, se fosse a senhorita mudaria de idéia, antes que tenha mais alguns problemas.

- Você está me ameaçando? – A.J. perguntou mais fria que gelo, tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia no braço.

- É apenas um aviso.

- Solte-me. - exigiu.

- Posso dizer ao meu chefe para esperá-la? – ele insistiu.

A.J. respondeu com uma joelhada certeira nas partes baixas do homem, que a soltou com um leve gemido.

- Toque-me de novo e eu arranco seu braço e bato em você com ele. – ela gritou.

O homem olhou para cima com expressão de fúria, quando se levantou, A.J. pensou que ele bateria nela, mas nesse momento a porta da hospedaria foi aberta, passando por ela, os irmãos Elric e Baxter.

- A.J. está tudo bem? – Baxter aproximou-se da irmã, mas os olhos estavam fixos no homem alto.

- Estou bem.

- Quem é esse?

- Uma visita indesejada que já está de saída. – A.J. falou séria.

- Lembre-se do que eu disse. – ele ainda falou.

- Idiota. – A.J. resmungou.

- O cara parece estar sentindo dor. – Ed falou sem tirar os olhos do homem que se afastava mancando.

A.J. deu uma risadinha marota enquanto entrava na hospedaria.

- O que aconteceu? – Baxter perguntou.

- Onde está meu pudim? – A.J. perguntou entrando na cozinha, ignorando a pergunta de Baxter.

- A.J. eu perguntei o que acon... – Baxter não terminou a frase. – O que houve com seu braço? – perguntou pegando a mão dela.

A.J. olhou a marca avermelhada acima do pulso que logo ficaria arroxeada.

- Isso não foi nada. – A.J. desconversou.

- Eu não diria que não é nada. – a senhora Calixto comentou servindo o pudim da menina. – Alguém a segurou com um pouco mais de força.

- Foi sua visita inesperada? – Ed se intrometeu.

- Hum, isso está uma delícia. – A.J. ignorou as perguntas e se concentrou no doce.

Baxter sabia que da irmã não arrancaria mais nada, então molhou um pano em água gelada e colocou no braço dela.

- Obrigada Bax. – A.J. agradeceu.

- Por que saiu correndo daqui com Carl? – a senhora Calixto quis saber.

- Incendiaram o galpão de ferramentas. – a garota respondeu sem parar de comer.

- Alguém se machucou? – Bax perguntou.

- Os dois guardas ficarão com um belo galo na cabeça pela manhã.

- Não vamos voltar para a Cidade Central? – Bax se preocupou.

- Temos que ir. Precisarão de ferramentas novas para terminar a linha férrea. – A.J. disse levantando-se. – Se os dois quiserem uma carona, estejam prontos amanhã cedo. – ela falou a Ed e Al. – Vou dormir. – e com isso seguiu para seu quarto.

- Ela é sempre assim decidida? – Al perguntou com uma pontinha de admiração.

- Sempre. – Baxter e a senhora Calixto responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Edward estranhamente ficou o tempo todo em silêncio. Previa mais problemas para o dia seguinte, e não gostara nada da visita que a garota recebera. Era melhor ficar em estado de alerta.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Olá... Finalmente... huhuhuhuhu... Nossa, faz algum tempo que escrevo Uma Luz na Minha Vida, mas pensando bem ela saiu rápido, a história está bem dizer pronta, deve ter no máximo uns 9 capítulos, isso se eu não inventar mais alguma coisa, claro.

Acredito que por eu não estar postando, não teve aquela pressão, e por isso ela fluiu tão rápido, acho que vou voltar ao meu velho costume de só postar histórias já prontinhas, é mais tranqüilo para minha paz de espírito... ahahah

Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse começo, acho que a história vai ser mais divertida, pelo menos eu ri muito enquanto a escrevia, por ser FMA vai ter uma draminha básico, normal...

Perdoem qualquer erro, estou sem revisora nessa história, a Marjarie sempre dá uma olhadinha e encontra uns errinhos, mas é enquanto lê, meio por cima, como ela está revisando outra fic eu não quis abusar, por isso se alguém encontrar erros terríveis ou um desenrolar fora de contexto, comuniquem, OK?

É isso aí... super beijos a quem leu, e espero que continuem acompanhando a fic, dêem opiniões, eu adoraria saber o que estão achando.

Rô


	2. Chapter 2

_**UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA**_

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 02**_

- Andem logo seus preguiçosos. – A.J. gritou, ao ver Bax, Ed e Al se aproximarem da locomotiva, contando os passos, mais se arrastando do que andando. – Já faz horas que estou em pé. Movam-se lesmas. – gritou mais alto ainda.

Os três olharam para a garota que de macacão e boné estava em cima do vagão de água, mãos na cintura esbanjando animação, em plena madrugada.

- Como você pode ser animada assim, se o sol nem saiu? – resmungou Ed.

- Eu sou sempre animada. Entrem logo, se não vou deixá-los para trás. E isso vale pra você também Bax. – a garota falou e entrou na parte da frente da locomotiva.

- Odeio quando ela faz isso. Acorda de madrugada, sorrindo, cantando... Como é que pode? – Bax se perguntava entre um bocejo e outro.

- Ela que vai nos levar para a cidade central? – Al perguntou surpreso.

- Sim. – Bax respondeu. – Não podemos dispor de nenhum funcionário, já que as obras vão atrasar.

Quando todos estavam na locomotiva, acenando aos poucos moradores que estavam acordados, A.J. puxou o apito, provavelmente acordando o resto do povoado.

- Nada como ver o sol nascer. – ela comentou animada. – Sol é vida rapazes, animem-se. Sintam o vento, parece que os anjos estão nos beijando e desejando boa viagem. – ela comentou de olhos fechados.

Ed quase sorriu ao ouvir as palavras poéticas de A.J.

- E a grama é o tapete do mundo. E as nuvens são açucarados algodão doce.– Bax comentou dando risada. A irmã não mudava o discurso.

A.J. virou-se para o irmão sorrindo alegremente.

- É isso aí Bax.

Os rapazes se revezaram para colocar carvão na fornalha.

- Qual seu nome? – Ed perguntou de repente à garota.

- O meu? Oras, você já sabe. É A.J. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Seus pais não podem ter lhe dado iniciais apenas, as letras querem dizer algo.

- Querem. Mas você não precisa saber o que é. A.J. está ótimo.

- Deve ser um nome horrível, para você escondê-lo. – ele provocou, o que rendeu uma troca de olhares entre Baxter e Al. Ia começar.

A.J. deu de ombros ante a provocação de Ed.

- Aristófila. – Ed disse de repente.

- O quê? – A.J. virou-se para ele surpresa.

- Seu nome. Aristófila.

A.J. rompeu numa gostosa gargalhada, no que foi seguida por Bax e Al. Ed sorriu. Ela tinha uma risada deliciosa.

- Não. – A.J. respondeu enfim. – Aristófila? De onde você tirou esse nome?

Ed deu de ombros.

- Se eu adivinhar, você diz se está certo?

A.J. franziu o cenho, pensativa.

- Ok.

- Adalbéria.

- Não.

- Alberica.

- Não

- Ajuricaba.

- Não. Você está inventando esses nomes.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele falou sério.

- Não tem nomes bonitos na sua lista? – ela perguntou.

- Então seu nome é bonito.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Então é feio.

- Não tenta me enrolar.

Baxter e Alphonse só davam risadas da troca de palavras dos irmãos.

- Almeida.

As risadas pipocaram dessa vez.

- É nome de homem, chihuahua.

- Não me chama de chihuahua. – Ed se irritou.

- Está bem, vamos tornar essa disputa mais interessante. Se você adivinhar meu nome, eu nunca mais chamo você de chihuahua. Os dois nomes. – ela completou levantando dois dedos.

- Façamos diferente. Você não me chama de chihuahua e eu não mato você.

A.J. deu risada.

- Ele é tão bonitinho. – ela falou.

- Quem? – Ed perguntou curioso.

- Os chihuahuas.

Ed ficou olhando meio de boca aberta para A.J.

- Isso quer dizer o quê?

- Tem certeza que você é um Alquimista Federal? Parece ser meio lento. – A.J. falou de testa franzida. - Quis dizer que se comparo você a um chihuahua, e o chihuahua é bonitinho, conseqüentemente acho você bonitinho. – explicou.

A boca de Ed abriu mais um pouco e ele sentiu as bochechas ficando vermelhas.

- Mas eu duvido que chihuahuas corem. – A.J. disparou marota, ao ver o constrangimento do rapaz.

Bax e Al quase sufocaram de tanto rir.

- Amalberga. – Ed falou bravo. – Arnoldina. Astolfa.

- Não. Não e não. Você é muito ruim.

Ed tentou durante o caminho inteiro até a cidade Central adivinhar o primeiro nome de A.J.

Os dois garotos mais novos riram tanto que as bochechas chegaram a doer.

- Ela é sempre assim? – Al perguntou a Bax.

- Sempre. Quer dizer, na maioria das vezes. Ela se irrita, claro. Ultimamente anda meio séria, preocupada, mas seu irmão parece ter dado alma nova para A.J.

- E qual o nome dela?

- Fala sério, Al. Ela me mata se eu contar. – Bax respondeu meio assustado.

- É feio?

- Não. Pelo contrário, é lindo.

- Então qual é a dela, para ser chamada de A.J?

Bax deu risada.

- Ela diz que o nome é muito doce, não tem nada haver com sua personalidade. E não me pergunta mais nada.

- Estamos quase chegando. – A.J. falou aos rapazes, já iniciando os preparativos para diminuir a velocidade. – Podem parar de colocar carvão na fornalha.

Ed jogou a pá de lado e aproximou-se da janela, ao longe se viam as construções da Cidade Central. Estava pensativo quanto ao castigo que aplicaria a um certo General lança-chamas, quando uma exclamação de A.J. chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Droga! – a garota repetiu.

- Que houve? – ele perguntou aproximando-se.

- Não consigo puxar o freio.

- Deixe-me tentar.

Ed puxou o freio e não teve jeito mesmo com sua força, de conseguir fazer com que ele se movesse. A.J. tentou junto com ele, mas não foram capazes de movê-lo um milímetro.

- Isso é normal? – Al perguntou.

- De jeito nenhum. – Bax respondeu pela irmã.

- Mais uma brincadeira, pelo visto. – Ed falou.

- Temos que parar logo essa locomotiva. – A.J. falou olhando pela janela tentando visualizar se havia algum outro trem à frente, mas ainda estavam um pouco longe da Estação. – Ou então no próximo cruzamento, tentar virá-lo para uma linha segura.

- Vou lá fora dar uma olhada. – Ed falou já subindo na janela.

- Tem que olhar por baixo.

- Não tem algum freio no vagão de trás? – ele gritou com o vento batendo no rosto.

- Não. Só esse. Se ele não se mexe, algo o está segurando. – A.J. falou com expressão preocupada.

Ed concordou e subiu em cima da locomotiva, para achar um lugar em que tivesse um acesso mais fácil à parte de baixo do trem.

- Vamos tentar resfriar a fornalha, enquanto isso. – A.J. comandou os meninos no que deveriam fazer, e continuou tentando mover a barra de freio.

Ed chegou ao vagão da água, conseguindo uma brecha entre ele e a locomotiva apoiou-se, segurando-se com os pés em uma barra de ferro, ficou de ponta cabeça para olhar por baixo da enorme máquina, e o que viu deixou-o pasmo. Uma barra de ferro impedia que o freio se movesse, quem fizera isso tivera o maior trabalhão, pois soldara a barra impedindo o freio de ser puxado. Não se moveria com força humana de jeito nenhum. Teria que fabricar um novo freio. Saiu dali seguindo de novo, para a parte da frente da locomotiva.

- Segurem em algo. – falou ao passar pela janela.

- O que você vai fazer? – ouviu A.J. gritar a pergunta, mas não tinha tempo para responder.

Ed apoiou-se na parte mais baixa da máquina, uniu suas mãos e colocando-as de cada lado do corpo sobre a locomotiva, criou suportes, que chegavam até os trilhos, o atrito produziu faíscas, ajudando a diminuir a velocidade, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Já ia aumentar os suportes quando sentiu que a locomotiva começava a diminuir cada vez mais a velocidade, arriscou uma olhadela para trás e viu A.J. em cima da grande máquina negra com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Aos poucos a locomotiva foi perdendo a velocidade, até parar completamente, a alguns metros da estação da Cidade Central.

Ed pulou ao chão, ao mesmo tempo em que Baxter e Al saíam da locomotiva, percebeu só então o que a esperta garota fizera, diminuíra o peso da locomotiva desatrelando o vagão de água e o de carga.

- Até que você pensa de vez em quando. – ele disse irônico.

- E você até que não é mau. – ela respondeu, descendo da locomotiva.

- Não acredito que vocês se elogiaram. – Baxter falou em tom de surpresa.

- Parece que os dois começam a se admirar. – Al completou, dando uma risadinha.

- Muito engraçado. – Ed resmungou. Virou-se para ver o que A.J. achara das provocações dos irmãos, quando percebeu que ela não estava mais a seu lado, e sim, embaixo da locomotiva.

- Eu mato um. – ela gritou ainda deitada no chão. – Mato, corto em pedaços e passo por cima com a Fumacenta. – continuou esbravejando ao se levantar. Tirou o boné e jogou-o no chão, cheia de raiva. – Você viu o que fizeram? – perguntou a Ed.

- Vi.

- Soldaram. Eles soldaram o freio. – ela falou como se ele não tivesse respondido. – Eu vou destrinchar o asno que fez isso, como se destrincha um peru. – ela falou movendo as mãos como se fosse esganar alguém.

Ed se conteve para não dar risada da maluca troca de palavras da garota.

- Vamos. Temos que chegar logo à estação para rebocar a Fumacenta e os outros vagões. – A.J. disse já seguindo em direção à construção.

- A coisa vai ficar feia. – Bax disse.

- Ela estava tão animada. – Al comentou triste.

- Dá até vontade de socar quem fez isso. – Ed falou bravo e seguiu atrás de A.J.

Baxter e Al se entreolharam surpresos, e logo em seguida esconderam os sorrisos dos irmãos.

A.J. entrou apressada no escritório da companhia que havia na estação.

- Mandem alguém buscar a Fumacenta, agora. – falou sem ao menos cumprimentar a secretária.

- Senhorita Hedwig. Que surpresa. – a moça falou levantando-se.

- Ouviu o que eu disse, Marie? A Fumacenta está a menos de 500 metros daqui, emperrou, preciso que a tirem de lá. Qual é o próximo trem que vem do Sul?

A moça consultou uma lista em sua mesa.

- Chega um às 19:30h.

- Ótimo. Dá tempo com sobra. Faça isso para mim, por favor.

- Sim senhorita.

- Diga para colocarem na oficina e não mexerem na locomotiva. Deixe os vagões à disposição para serem usados amanhã cedo. Depois passo a você uma lista de materiais que vou precisar, e providencie um maquinista para levar até Banzae.

Marie anotava às pressas tudo que a patroa dizia.

- Minha motocicleta está no vagão de carga, peça a um dos funcionários que a leve em casa. E aproveita e veja se há alguém disponível para nos levar também.

- Winter deu uma passada aqui agora a pouco, disse que ia até a oficina, vou ligar pedindo que retorne. Mais alguma coisa senhorita?

- Um monte. Mas amanhã a gente se fala. – e com isso dirigiu-se à porta. – Marie! – chamou antes de sair. – Desculpa não tê-la cumprimentado, mas é que eu estava pior que a Fumacenta, soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. – a menina deu um sorrisinho para a eficiente secretária.

- Não se preocupe, A.J. – Marie respondeu com um sorriso.

- Você é uma jóia. Lembre-me de lhe compensar depois por minha grosseria. – e com isso saiu.

Marie ficou sorrindo. Não tinha do que reclamar da chefa, era uma grande garota. Já trabalhava na Ferrovia antes de A.J. tomar a direção das coisas, mas a cada dia se surpreendia com as atitudes nos negócios de uma pessoa tão jovem. Os rompantes eram raros, pois ela estava sempre animada, mas quem a conhecia a fundo, sabia que se ela fosse grosseira, em um momento de nervosismo, as desculpas viriam fáceis depois. Não tinha como ficar com raiva dela.

_FMAFMAFMA_

- Vamos, pessoal! – A.J. falou aproximando-se dos meninos, que a esperavam do lado de fora do escritório. – Mandei rebocarem a Fumacenta e nossa carona já vem vindo. – ela continuou falando enquanto um carro se aproximava de onde eles estavam. - Tudo bem Win? – cumprimentou um homem já de certa idade, que abriu a porta do carro para eles entrarem. - Este aqui é Winter. O nosso faz tudo. – apresentou-o aos irmãos Elric.

- Senhorita Hedwig. Estamos felizes com sua volta. – ele a saudou com um leve inclinar de cabeça.

- Oi Win. – Bax cumprimentou.

- Como vai jovem Baxter?

- Para casa Win. – A. J. disse sentando-se no banco traseiro, com Al e Ed entrando logo em seguida. Baxter foi na parte da frente contando as novidades.

- Nós vamos para o hotel. – Ed falou.

- De jeito nenhum. Vocês irão para a minha casa. Tenho certeza que nesse momento a Marie está ligando para a Ellen dizendo que estamos a caminho, e se vocês recusarem a comida da Ellen ela vai ficar muito chateada. – A.J. falou para Ed e Al.

- Isso mesmo, vocês precisam experimentar a comida da nossa cozinheira. É um manjar dos deuses. – Bax falou sonhador.

- E tem mais uma coisa. Você ainda não terminou seu serviço. – A.J. disse a Ed.

- Como não? Você está na Cidade Central não é?

- Mas você é meu guarda-costas até eu chegar em casa. Palavras suas. – ela falou marota.

- Você está abusando, Ambrosina.

- Ah Chihuahua. Você está bem frio. – ela retrucou rindo.

FMAFMAFMA

O grupo chegou na casa dos Hedwig com Ed e A.J. ainda se provocando, e os dois irmãos menores dando risadas dos nomes malucos que Ed inventava.

- Chegamos. – Bax falou animado.

Um portão de ferro, totalmente trabalhado se abriu para que eles pudessem entrar em um enorme jardim. A casa ao final da alameda cascalhada era imensa. A.J. desceu do carro e ficou alguns segundos fitando a construção.

- Ela é muito grande. – disse baixinho. – É por isso que não gosto de voltar.

Ed olhou para a casa e depois para A.J. Entendeu o que ela quis dizer, podia-se ficar por demais solitário dentro desse enorme palácio

- Ellen! – ouviram Baxter gritar dentro da casa.

- Não sejam tímidos meninos. – A.J. falou para Ed e Al que ainda olhavam pasmos a enorme mansão dos Hedwig. – Não liguem para o tamanho, é só aparência. Meu pai adorava se mostrar, e minha mãe não ficava atrás. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Ah meu Deus! Como você cresceu. – a voz de uma mulher respondeu. – Deve estar maior que sua irmã.

Ed caiu na risada, o que lhe valeu um beliscão de A.J.

- A.J., menina, vem dar um abraço na Ellen. – uma senhora alta e robusta abraçou A.J. apertado.

- Tá me sufocando Ellen. – a menina resmungou.

- Você não toma jeito. Mau chega em casa e a vejo de macacão e com o rosto sujo de fuligem.

- Acabei de trazer a Fumacenta, você queria que eu estivesse vestida de gala? – zombou a garota.

- Pelo menos um vestido. – a mais velha reclamou.

- Ah me poupe.

- Ellen, deixe-me apresentar o Ed e o Al para você. – Bax falou.

- A.J. trouxe um namorado? Qual deles?

Dessa vez A.J. que ficou sem graça, ruborizou um tanto antes de começar a resmungar que nunca namoraria um baixinho.

- Este é Alphonse Elric e Edward Elric. Ed e Al são Alquimistas Federais.

- Eu duvido de alguém que já não tenha ouvido falar dos feitos dos irmãos Elric. – Ellen falou sorrindo, para logo em seguida franzir o cenho na direção de A.J. – Mas fico surpresa por vê-la andando com um Alquimista Federal. Está com febre? – perguntou à A.J. colocando a mão na testa dela.

- Muito engraçado Ellen.

- Bom, está entregue. – Ed disse já virando para ir embora.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – A.J. perguntou segurando-o pelo braço. – Vocês vão jantar e dormir aqui. É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de terem nos escoltado. – ela acrescentou marota.

- Não queremos dar trabalho. – Al falou.

- Trabalho nenhum garotos. Faz muito tempo que não cozinho para várias pessoas. – Ellen disse a eles sorrindo animada.

- A Ellen é quem manda aqui em casa. – A.J. deu de ombros, como quem diz que eles deveriam aceitar.

- Está bem, ficamos para o jantar e depois vamos para o hotel. – Ed concedeu.

FMAFMAFMA

- Então o General Mustang conseguiu, enfim trazê-la de volta. – Ellen perguntou enquanto seguiam em direção à cozinha da casa.

- Nos sonhos dele. - A.J. falou empinando o nariz arrogante. - Voltei porque o Bax disse que estava com saudades dos seus bolos.

- Ele estava muito preocupado com vocês.

- Como você pode saber?

- Oras bolas menina, quem você acha que o mantinha informado sobre seu paradeiro?

A.J. engasgou, olhando a mulher mais velha com assombro.

- Ellen, isso pode ser considerado alta traição. Como você pôde fazer isso? – a garota indignou-se.

- Por menos que você queira, ele ainda é seu tutor, e será até que você complete 21 anos, por isso querida, acalme-se. – a mulher mais velha falou tranqüila.

Bax quase caiu na risada, conseguiu se controlar em tempo ao receber um olhar mortal de A.J., mas Ed parecia não ter medo nenhum da menina, pois não escondeu que estava achando muito divertido vê-la levar bronca.

- Tá rindo do quê, Lulu da Pomerânia?

- Me chamou do quê? - Ed perguntou se arrepiando.

- Fala sério que você não conhece o Lulu? – A.J. perguntou dando risada.

- É nome de mulher. – ele gritou.

- Você me chamou de Almeida.

- Não importa.

- Como não?

Os dois continuaram a discutir, um de frente para o outro, narizes quase se encostando, Ed se erguia nas pontas dos pés, altamente irritado, A.J. mantinha a calma retrucando tudo que ele dizia com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, o que parecia irritar ainda mais o Alquimista de Aço.

- Mas o que deu nesses dois? – Ellen perguntou abismada.

- Eles se entenderam ao primeiro olhar. – Al comentou sorrindo.

FMAFMAFMA

Ellen terminava de servir a sobremesa, depois de muito custo que tivera para acabar com a briga de Ed e A.J.

- Nossa! – Bax exclamou passando a mão na barriga. – Que saudade eu estava da sua comida Ellen. - continuou enfiando uma porção de bolo na boca ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

- Coma à vontade querido, mas não precisa falar de boca cheia. – Ellen disse a ele. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser maternal e severa ao mesmo tempo e sem mudar o tom de voz.

Depois que os quatro terminaram de jantar, A.J. levantou-se para ajudar Ellen a retirar a mesa, mas a mulher impediu-a.

- Faça companhia às suas visitas meu anjo. A arrumação da cozinha é por minha conta.

A.J. nem discutiu, odiava tudo que se referisse a trabalhos caseiros, fazia apenas uma coisa, gostava de cozinhar, mas odiava arrumar a cozinha depois da bagunça feita. Com isso fora banida, indefinidamente, da cozinha de Ellen.

- Vou mostrar os quartos a vocês. – A.J. disse dirigindo-se para a escadaria.

- A.J., não se incomode conosco, podemos dormir no hotel. – Al falou para a garota.

- Vocês preferem dormir naquelas camas duras do que nos meus colchões de pena? – A.J. perguntou indignada. – Muito bem. Não vou obrigá-los. – cruzou os braços empinando o nariz como se estivesse por demais ofendida.

Ed olhou a garota durante alguns segundos. Havia algo errado com ela, essa insistência em que eles dormissem ali era suspeita. Será que ela estava com medo? Com medo de ficar naquela casa enorme sozinha, responsável pelo irmão e Ellen? Seria isso? Não pensou muito para se decidir.

- Mas é claro que não. – Ed respondeu à pergunta dela. – As camas do hotel merreca que o exército reserva para nós, são mais duras que o chão. Ficaremos aqui e aproveitaremos os seus colchões de pena.

- Ótimo. – ela falou animada já subindo as escadas.

- Por que você mudou de idéia? – Al sussurrou para o irmão.

- Depois.

A.J. levou Ed e Al cada qual para um quarto. Providenciou tudo que eles pudessem precisar.

- Se quiser mais alguma coisa, meu quarto é o próximo à direita. – falou a Ed, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Acho que está tudo certo. – Ed respondeu. - A.J. – ele chamou, quando ela já estava no corredor.

- Sim?

- Você está bem?

- Oras, por que não estaria? – ela retrucou com uma risadinha que aos ouvidos de Ed soou falsa.

- Se quiser conversar... – Ed disse dando a ela a chance de falar ou não.

- Está tudo bem. Boa noite Lulu. – falou rindo e fechando a porta do quarto.

- Boa noite, Addolorata.

A risada da garota o acompanhou até que ouviu uma porta se fechar. Sorriu também, sem saber ao certo o motivo.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. desceu os degraus da escadaria silenciosamente. Não queria que nenhum dos garotos acordasse. Aproximou-se da porta da frente verificando se estava trancada, seguiu para a cozinha fazendo o mesmo com a porta dos fundos. Na sala afastou a cortina das janelas, um filete de luz se infiltrando no chão.

- Essa eu já olhei. – disse uma voz vinda do sofá.

- AHHHHHHH!!!!! – A.J. gritou virando-se rápida.

- Ei. Sou eu. – Ed falou tapando a boca dela com a mão. – Quer acordar a casa inteira?

A.J. afastou a mão dele de sua boca.

- Você quase me matou do coração. – ela reclamou num sussurro com a mão no peito.

- Achei que você tivesse me visto. – Ed falou agora com vontade de rir.

- Se eu tivesse te visto teria dito algo, não é mesmo? – ela sussurrou irritada. – O que está fazendo aqui em baixo? – perguntou estranhando vê-lo ali. – A cama é muito macia para você? – provocou-o.

Ed deu risada e não respondeu nada.

- Bom, faça como quiser. Eu vou dormir. – A.J. falou dirigindo-se à porta. – Ed! – ela chamou sem se virar, mal se dando conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que o chamava pelo nome. Mas Ed percebeu.

- O quê?

- Obrigada. – A.J. disse virando-se para ele.

O Alquimista de Aço sentiu o coração dar um pequeno salto ao encontrar os olhos da pequena marota. Acenou que sim. Não precisava perguntar porque ela estava agradecendo. Ela sabia porque ele aceitara passar a noite na casa.

A.J. tinha certeza que Ed percebera seu temor. Não queria admitir, mas começava a ficar assustada. As sabotagens estavam ficando cada vez mais pessoais.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. levantou na manhã seguinte com todo gás. Havia muita coisa para ser feita. Tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma calça preta, cheia de bolsos, botina preta e camiseta branca. Amarrou o cabelo em uma longa trança, e com um boné preto na mão com o emblema H3, desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

- Bom dia Ellen. - cumprimentou a cozinheira, enquanto enchia uma xícara com café fumegante. Sentou-se à mesa olhando fixo para frente. - Preciso de um plano. – disse de repente.

- Que plano? – Ellen perguntou.

- Nada. – enfiou rapidamente um pedaço de pão doce na boca. – Tem que ser muito bom. – disse de novo para si mesma.

- Criança, você anda trabalhando demais. Só pode ser isso para estar falando sozinha.

A.J. apenas sorriu.

- Valeu pelo café Ellen. – levantou-se, deu um beijo na velha senhora e seguiu para o escritório.

- Espera. Vou chamar Winter para te levar. – gritou para A.J.

- Não precisa. Tchau.

- Essa menina. – Ellen falou enquanto balançava a cabeça olhando a garota se afastar. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu o barulho da motocicleta. Odiava aquela coisa, pois a achava muito perigosa, mas A.J. apenas ria de suas preocupações.

- Bom dia. – disse Ed entrando na cozinha enquanto olhava dos lados.

- Ela já foi. – falou a cozinheira que não era boba nem nada.

- Quem? – Ed se fez de desentendido, o que causou uma risada em Ellen.

- Sente-se que vou servir seu café da manhã. – Ellen falava ao mesmo tempo em que arrumava panquecas, geléias e pães na mesa. – Ela estava muito estranha. – continuou falando como se a conversa já estivesse iniciada.

- Quem? – Ed perguntou de novo, ganhando um olhar exasperado. Sorriu e mudou a pergunta, tentando não aparentar muito interesse. – Por quê?

- Ficou falando de um plano. Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

- Pouca coisa. – viu o semblante da mulher ficar carregado de preocupação. – Não se preocupe. O General Mustang está de olho nela.

- E você?

- Não sei se ela me quer de olho nela. – Ed disse de cenho franzido e saiu da cozinha.

- Ah meu rapaz, ela quer sim. – Ellen disse baixinho para si mesma.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed e Al, acompanhados de Baxter, foram direto ao quartel general, falar com o General Mustang.

- Baxter, meu rapaz. – Roy levantou-se para abraçar o garoto que retribuiu feliz.

- Estava com saudades. – o menino disse.

- Também senti sua falta. – Roy falou olhando por cima da cabeça do garoto.

- A.J. não veio. Teve que resolver uns problemas na ferrovia. – Bax explicou como se desculpando.

- Boa desculpa.

- É verdade. – Al comentou. – Ela tinha que encaminhar uns materiais para Banzae além do conserto da Fumacenta.

- Algo que eu deva saber? – Roy perguntou interessado olhando para Ed.

- As coisas não estavam muito boas em Banzae. Roubos de mercadorias e destruíram um galpão. Dois funcionários ficaram feridos. A Locomotiva foi sabotada, os freios foram soldados. Além de sabe mais o quê, ela tenha escondido. – Ed explicou.

- Não olhem para mim. – Baxter disse. – A.J. pouco me conta desses problemas, preciso arrancar algo dela.

- Essa garota é por demais independente para a minha paz de espírito. – Roy resmungou.

- Deveria ter dito que era você que estava preocupado, a sua desculpa de diretores da ferrovia que nem existem, foi meio furada. – Ed falou em tom provocativo.

- Consegui com que você fosse buscá-la não? Os fins justificam os meios. – contemporizou o Alquimista das Chamas.

Ed não respondeu, apenas fitou o outro. Gostaria de saber o que se escondia por trás daquele permanente sorriso idiota.

- O que você quer fazer? – Ed perguntou enfim

- Alguém precisa ficar de olho nela.

- Concordo. – Ed disse.

- Ótimo. Está decidido Aço. Você é o encarregado da segurança de A.J.

- O quê? Eu não disse que faria isso. – Ed retrucou arisco.

- Você concordou que ela precisa de alguém para ficar de olho nela. – Roy explicou de novo.

- Mas não eu. – Ed gritou levantando-se indignado.

- E quem melhor que o Alquimista de Aço?

- Eu acho uma boa idéia. – Bax disse se intrometendo na conversa. – Vocês poderiam ficar lá em casa. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com a minha irmã.

Ed olhou para o garoto, vendo a expressão esperançosa dele. Olhou para Al, pensando no tempo em que eles haviam ficado separados e tudo que passaram para ficarem juntos. Droga! Essa coisa de amor fraterno era uma meleca.

- Vocês ficam me devendo. – concordou saindo da sala.

Roy olhou surpreso, a porta sendo fechada. Edward concordara muito rápido.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou aos outros dois garotos.

Al e Bax se entreolharam dando risada.

- Os dois estão se dando muito bem. – Al disse.

- Vivem se provocando com Ed inventado nomes malucos...

De repente a porta se abriu num repelão cortando o que Bax ia dizer.

- Qual o nome dela? – Ed perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. - Roy disse com expressão inocente.

- Covarde. – Ed retrucou batendo a porta com força.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. foi direto ao escritório, passando às mãos de Marie uma lista de materiais que precisaria ser despachada para Banzae. Trancou-se em sua sala para ler os relatórios dos últimos acontecimentos na Cidade Central e a cada um que lia seu cenho se franzia mais e mais.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – gritou dando um murro na mesa. – Idiota. Se eu pegar esse cretino e vou bater tanto, mas tanto que a cara dele vai parecer de uma lesma amassada. – esbravejava enquanto andava pela sala inquieta. – Preciso de um plano. – soltou um profundo suspiro e sua linha de pensamentos foi interrompida quando Marie bateu à porta e foi entrando.

- Os vagões já estão quase carregados. Você disse que queria ir dar uma olhada.

- Ótimo. Marie comunique a todos que haverá uma reunião após o almoço, para que eles fiquem no refeitório, está bem? – pediu à secretária. – Sam ainda está de licença não é?

- Sim. Você quer falar com ele? Porque mesmo não vindo aqui no escritório ele está a par de tudo.

- Passo na casa dele mais tarde.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Chame Zeb aqui no escritório, veja se ele pode vir hoje ainda.

- Ok.

A.J. saiu em seguida em direção ao galpão onde estava a Fumacenta e os vagões quase prontos para partirem para Banzae. A velha Loco parada a um canto, esperava sua dona para ser examinada.

Do lado de fora vários vagões abarrotados de materiais estavam prontos para partir.

- Bom trabalho pessoal. – falou aproximando-se.

- Bom dia A.J. – um coro de vozes a saudou.

- Quer que eu dê uma olhada na Fumacenta? – Brig, o mecânico perguntou aproximando-se.

- Por enquanto não. Eu mesma quero dar uma olhada inicial, mas vou precisar de você me assessorando. Aliás Brig, ninguém se aproxima dela. – pediu ao homem que estranhou.

- Algum problema?

- Eu que pergunto. Andei lendo os relatórios e um seu em que você percebeu o sumiço de algumas ferramentas. Mais alguma coisa desapareceu?

- Pois é, eu achei estranho, foram peças pequenas, importantes, mas que não uso diariamente, por isso não dei falta na hora. Como não estamos com funcionários novos, não desconfiei de ninguém, e ainda não desconfio. – ele falou sério em defesa aos seus auxiliares.

- Não quero culpar ninguém Brig. Mantenha a calma.

- Isso aconteceu há alguns meses. Tivemos umas janelas quebradas no galpão de materiais, mas nada sumiu. Achamos que fossem alguns vândalos, ou crianças brincando. Sam aumentou a guarda e mais nada aconteceu.

- Isso é bom. Fale com seus ajudantes que haverá uma reunião após o almoço no refeitório, OK?

- Está bem.

- Você verificou essa locomotiva como eu pedi?

- Cada parafuso.

- Muito bem. Mac! – A.J. chamou.

Um homem de uns trinta e poucos anos, alto e forte, que estava dentro da Locomotiva que levaria os materiais a Banzae, olhou para a jovem patroa se aproximando. A.J. subiu na janela da máquina.

- Vá devagar, mais devagar que o normal.

- Está bem.

- Faça uma boa viagem. Qualquer problema no caminho ou algo estranho, quero que você me comunique, mesmo que ache que não seja importante.

Mac sabia que A.J. não era dada a chiliques, mas também percebia a preocupação dela para com os funcionários. Fez um aceno concordando.

A garota pulou ao chão e acenou para o maquinista. Rezou baixinho pedindo proteção a ele e a todos que estavam sob sua responsabilidade.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-**

Oi gente! Agradecimentos aos reviews... Muito obrigada pessoal, espero que continuem acompanhando a fic.

Mais um pouco de A.J., talvez vocês estejam estranhando o fato de eu me dedicar tanto a ela, mas esse é um grave defeito, adorei tanto criar personagens, que me dedico cada vez mais a eles, além do que, eu gosto da A.J., ela me diverte e é um prazer escrever as falas dela.

Diferente de mim A.J. sabe reconhecer seus erros e pedir desculpas, talvez mais para frente ela acabe esquecendo dessa qualidade...ahahahah...

Então gente? O que acharam desse capítulo? A.J. está ficando preocupada com os acidentes que andam acontecendo, e é mesmo para ficar, as coisas vão piorar, e muito.

Se você ler e não gostar da fic, comente também, sempre é válido uma crítica construtiva, feita no intuito de ajudar e não de humilhar, é claro...eheheh...

Super beijocas e até o próximo capítulo.

Rô


	3. Chapter 3

_**UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA**_

_Autora: Rosana_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 03**_

A.J. entrou no refeitório da empresa, e dando uma olhada geral, viu que os funcionários haviam terminando a refeição. Cumprimentou alguns que estavam por perto, perguntando de suas famílias.

No meio do salão, subiu em um dos bancos e dando um longo assovio, teve a atenção de todos sobre si.

- Oi pessoal. Desculpe ter pedido para que ficassem após a refeição.

- Não estamos com pressa. – um dos funcionários disse, causando as risadas dos outros.

A.J. sorriu, olhando para a grande família que eram todos aqueles homens que trabalhavam há tanto tempo, primeiro para seu pai, e agora para ela.

- Não vou enrolar muito, então direto ao assunto. Alguns de vocês sabem dos pequenos incidentes que ouve há alguns meses. Roubos de ferramentas da oficina, problemas em obras e nas linhas, troncos caídos impedindo passagem dos trens e sabe-se lá mais quantos acontecimentos estranhos.

Alguns funcionários se entreolharam, outros ficaram de cenho franzido.

- Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que ficassem de olho sobre qualquer estranho nas imediações, algum comportamento suspeito...

- Você desconfia de algum de nós A.J.? – um funcionário perguntou, interrompendo-a.

- Mas claro que não. De onde você tirou essa idéia? – retrucou brava. – Se eu desconfiasse de algum de vocês não estaria tendo esta conversa.

- Então qual o motivo da reunião? – Brig, o mecânico perguntou.

A.J. deu um profundo suspiro. Chegara a hora de testar a lealdade dos que trabalhavam para ela.

- O motivo é que eu não sei quem está por trás disso, tenho apenas suposições, mas seja lá quem for o causador dessas sabotagens, pode ficar ainda mais ousado. Em Banzae tivemos um ataque aos guardas do galpão de ferramentas, eles ficaram feridos, mas não seriamente. Temo que o mesmo pode ocorrer aqui.

- Ficaremos de olho, A.J. – um dos homens disse, com outros concordando com ele.

- Eu agradeço, mas vocês não entenderam. – ela os olhou seriamente. – Eu não sei o que pode acontecer, então caso algum de vocês queira estar longe daqui quando as coisas esquentarem, porque eu tenho certeza de que vão esquentar, quero que se sintam livres para sair. Não vou mentir a vocês, estou preocupada, a situação num primeiro momento parece ser simples, mas pode ficar séria.

- Você acha que vamos nos acovardar A.J.? – um dos mecânicos perguntou levantando-se. – Se você precisa de nós para pegar esse vilão, nunca que fugiríamos deixando-a sozinha.

- É isso aí. – Brig também de pé concordou com seu ajudante.

- Não temos medo de um covarde que apronta e foge A.J. – outro disse.

Todos os funcionários foram unânimes em ficarem. A.J. soltou um profundo suspiro, esperava que suas predições não se realizassem e que mais nenhum acidente ocorresse, mas no fundo sabia que esse era apenas o começo.

- A.J.! – Brig a chamou. – Você disse que tem suposições sobre o autor dos incidentes. Pode revelar algum nome?

- Por enquanto não. Não quero levantar suspeitas sobre alguém que pode ser inocente, mas qualquer coisa eu comunico a vocês. Gente, obrigada pelo voto de confiança.

- E você tinha dúvidas? É a melhor chefe com quem já trabalhamos. – Daniel, um dos mais jovens funcionários falou todo sorridente, ganhando alguns tapas na cabeça e no ombro dos outros homens que estavam por perto.

A.J. deu risada, sabia que os funcionários, pouco mais velhos que ela mesma, sentiam uma certa admiração, confundida com algum sentimento romântico. Tratava-os igualmente, com respeito, e depois de um certo tempo, restava apenas a admiração. Ia descer do banco quando uma mão enluvada surgiu no seu caminho para ajudá-la, pegou-a dando de cara com os olhos dourados mais lindos que já tinha visto, o coração deu um pequeno pulo junto com o salto para chegar ao chão.

- Oi. Obrigada! – agradeceu meio ofegante. – O quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou para disfarçar.

- Vim ouvir o seu discurso.

- E como foi?

- Você está certa em manter todos atentos.

Os dois começaram a se encaminhar para a saída, mas A.J., vendo os funcionários encarando Ed com suspeita, deu um sorrisinho e resolveu apresentá-lo.

- Espera Elric. – falou para ele. – Gente, este aqui é Edward Elric, Alquimista Federal.

Olhos arregalados e expressões surpresas acompanharam sua apresentação.

- Mas você odeia Alquimistas Federais. – Daniel disse.

A.J. deu risada.

- Mas esse aqui é diferente. – ela falou marota. – Vamos lá, Enferrujado. – virou-se para Ed pegando no braço dele e acenando para os empregados que ainda a fitavam de boca aberta.

- Não deixe a Winry ouvi-la me chamando de enferrujado. – Ed resmungou para A.J.

- Quem é Winry? – ela perguntou.

- Minha mecânica.

- Ah sim. – A.J. disse e ficou por isso mesmo, mas o bichinho da curiosidade já a havia pego. Quem era essa Winry? E mais importante o que ela significava para Ed? Bom, melhor deixar pra lá, pensou, talvez fosse uma velha mecânica decrépita.

A.J. seguiu direto para a oficina, daria agora uma olhada mais detalhada na Fumacenta. De repente parou e Ed que vinha atrás deu um encontrão nela. Segurou-a pelos ombros para que ambos não caíssem.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Você não sabia que eu ia fazer um discurso. – ela falou franzindo cenho. - O que você está fazendo aqui? – repetiu a pergunta anterior.

- Ah... Ué, vim ver a Fumacenta com você. Afinal eu estava junto não? – Ed falou desviando os olhos, não sabia porque não contara que ficaria de olho nela, mas pressentia que ela não gostaria de saber estar sendo vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia, apesar de ter sido ela que insistira num primeiro momento para que ficasse em sua casa.

- Sei. – A.J. disse não acreditando muito nele.

Os dois entraram na oficina indo diretamente na direção da grande locomotiva. A.J. virou o boné colocando a aba para trás e deitando-se no chão arrastou-se para baixo da máquina, Ed seguiu-a. Ficaram os dois olhando os freios soldados.

- O trabalho foi bom. – ele disse depois de um momento.

- É. E você vê a cor da solda? Foi feita recentemente. – ela comentou apontando o lugar.

- Acha que foi feita depois da visita que você recebeu?

- É possível.

- O cara falou quem o mandou?

- Não. Disse que eu ficaria sabendo na reunião. Bah! Idiota. – ela resmungou rastejando para sair de debaixo da locomotiva. – Brig! – gritou para o mecânico que estava bem dizer ao seu lado.

- Não precisa gritar.

- Desculpa. Você pode dar um jeito na Fumacenta? Os freios foram soldados.

- Como é que é? – ele perguntou estupefato. – Por que você não disse isso na reunião?

- Eu não disse?

Ele apenas acenou que não com a cabeça, muito sério.

- Esqueci. – falou como se o caso não fosse importante. - Faça isso para mim está bem? - pediu dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Edward seguiu A.J. depois de dar um sorriso para o mecânico.

- Vai ficar o dia inteiro atrás de mim? – ela perguntou.

- Não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

- Vai ficar entediado.

Ed apenas deu de ombros.

Os dois quase chegavam ao escritório quando um carro parou ao lado deles, um motorista uniformizado e com cara de poucos amigos, abriu a porta traseira e por ela saiu um homem de terno com caimento perfeito, jovem ainda, não passava dos vinte e cinco anos, alto, de cabelos negros sem um fio fora do lugar. O tipo de cara todo certinho.

- A.J.! – exclamou sorridente para a garota, que ficou tensa de imediato.

- Lud! – ela cumprimentou um tanto quanto irônica.

- Por favor, querida, se você não gosta do seu nome, eu tenho orgulho do meu. Ludwig, sim? – ele pediu sem deixar de sorrir, mas deixou transparecer uma ponta de irritação na voz.

- Ah é verdade, Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. – ela falou pomposa com tom de riso. – Acredita que tenha havido dois caras com esse nome antes do Lud? – perguntou virando-se para Ed.

Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Não fora com a cara do tal Lud no primeiro momento que o olhara. O homem tinha os olhos mais frios que já vira na vida.

- Eu ouvi tantas vezes ele falar o nome completo que acabei decorando. – A.J. continuava tirando sarro.

- Pelo visto você não mudou nada, continua a infantil de sempre. – Ludwig Terceiro falou começando a dar mostras de irritação.

- Só com você Lud. Só com você. – A.J. falou dando um tapinha no braço dele e continuando a andar.

- Fiquei sabendo dos seus contratempos. – ele falou antes que ela desse dois passos.

A.J. voltou-se para o rapaz muito séria.

- Verdade Lud? Mal acabei de chegar e você já soube das novidades. Estranho não?

- Nem tanto. Um dos meus rapazes viu a sua velha máquina parada nos trilhos, e ouvi dizer que algumas dinamites foram roubadas. Não foi difícil concluir que você anda tendo problemas. – Ludwig comentou os fatos olhando despreocupado para as unhas bem polidas da mão.

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido. – A.J. falou cruzando os braços na defensiva.

- Por que você não pensa melhor e me vende a H3?

- De jeito nenhum. – ela falou de imediato, descruzando os braços e chegando a milímetros dele. – Você é uma cobra Lud. Sempre pronto a dar o bote não? Pois espere sentado pela H3, ou melhor, deitado, porque ela nunca será sua.

A.J. virou-se, mas foi segura com firmeza pelo rapaz.

- Não conte com isso A.J.

- Solta o meu braço.

Os dois ficaram encarando-se durante o que pareceu longos minutos, até que a mão de outra pessoa segurou o braço de Ludwig.

- Eu ouviria A.J. – Ed disse. – Odiaria quebrar o seu braço.

Ludwig que até aquele momento não fizera conta da presença de Ed, virou-se surpreso.

- Oras A.J., você tem um defensor.

A garota não disse nada, mas sentiu pelo aperto mais intenso no braço, que Ludwig ficara irado com a intromissão. Ed não desviou os olhos e com sua mão de aço abriu os dedos do outro um a um.

- Eu se fosse você ficaria no seu canto. - Ed disse tranqüilo quando o motorista de Ludwig fez um movimento. O homem parou quando o patrão soltou o braço de A.J.

- Você é forte, não é mesmo? - Lud perguntou movimentando a mão.

- Você teve sorte, hoje não é dia de quebrar os dedos de ninguém. - Ed comentou, de braços cruzados fitando o outro.

Ludwig fitou o jovem perguntando-se se ele falara sério.

- Eu conheço você?

- Não tive esse prazer ainda. – Ed retrucou irônico.

A.J. resolveu se meter na troca áspera de palavras.

- Lud, esse é Edward Elric, Alquimista Federal do Exército. – A.J. apresentou-os. – Não preciso repetir o nome do Lud né, Ed? É muito grande. – ela falou fazendo uma careta cômica.

- Eu nem decoraria. Lud está bem.

- É Ludwig. – o outro replicou entre dentes. Suspirou fundo tentando conter a irritação. – Não é você que não gosta de Alquimistas Federais, A.J.? Andando com um? Acredito que vá contra seus princípios.

A.J. enganchou seu braço no de Ed, numa intimidade que surpreendeu o alquimista, que procurou não demonstrar.

- O Ed é diferente. Aliás, tão diferente que ele é um hóspede em minha casa. – ela falou sabendo que isso irritaria o outro.

Ludwig não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso e raivoso também. Desde que A.J. ficara órfã e o irmão morrera, tentara ser convidado para a mansão dos Hedwig sem ter a menor chance de sucesso, e agora, um pequeno Alquimista Federal era convidado a ficar na casa dela. Sua raiva atingiu limites como nunca se viu.

- Entendo. – falou tentando se controlar olhando-os durante alguns segundos. – A.J. é uma garota inocente, pode ser por ela ter essa qualidade que eu goste muito dela. – ele continuou falando com Ed, mas fitando a garota nos olhos. – Talvez ela não tenha lhe contado, mas eu ofereci o meu bom nome, que ela recusou, logo depois do falecimento de seu irmão.

Ed encarou A.J. que fitava Lud com raiva.

- Na verdade você ofereceu-se para comprar a H3 e quando viu que eu não pretendia vender veio para cima de mim com essa história de casamento.

- Você só tinha quinze anos. – Ed comentou surpreso.

- Isso não o impediu. Eu nunca casaria com você Lud.

- Você deve entender senhor Elric, eu gosto muito de A.J., a minha irritação com ela é causada pela sua recusa e a infantilidade em me dar apelidos. Como ela também diminuiu seu nome o senhor pode me compreender. – Ludwig falou engolindo a raiva.

- Não, eu não compreendo.

O outro o olhou surpreso. Ed quase deu risada, não sabia qual era o jogo da garota, mas resolveu entrar nele, aliás estava adorando tê-la pendurada em seu braço, mais tarde pensaria no porque do contato ser tão prazeroso.

- A familiaridade com que A.J. me trata me envaidece, afinal ela faz isso com todos que gosta.

A.J. quase engasgou, lançou a Ed um olhar mortal apertando seu braço, quando se deu conta que agarrara o braço mecânico, ele nem tomou ciência do aperto.

- Menos com o Lud. – resolveu interferir. – Na verdade eu o trato pelo apelido só para irritá-lo mesmo. – falou dando uma risadinha marota.

- Isso quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? – Lud perguntou irônico.

- Isso quer dizer que você tentando se controlar é motivo de riso Lud, nada mais, nada menos. E vamos cortar o papo, tenho muito que fazer no escritório. Você vem Ed? – perguntou segurando a mão dele.

- Claro.

Os dois viraram-se sem se despedir de Ludwig que apertava as mãos em punhos, pronto para socar alguém.

- Então o Terceiro queria casar com você. – Ed falou depois de andarem por um tempo em silêncio.

- É. Surpreso por alguém querer se casar comigo?

- Nem um pouco.

A.J. que ficou surpresa pela certeza dele.

- Não gosto dele. Tem uns olhos frios que me dão arrepios. – ela disse depois de algum tempo.

- Também não fui com a cara dele, mas pode ser influência sua. – Ed disse dando risada.

Ela também sorriu e só nesse momento percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de Ed. Resolveu brincar com ele.

- Parecemos um casal de namorados. – disse como quem não quer nada.

- O QUÊ? – Ed gritou surpreso, olhando as mãos dos dois. Nem se dera conta de que continuavam enlaçadas. Soltou-a de imediato.

- Ah Ed, estava tão gostoso. – ela falou meiga aproximando-se dele. Pegou a mão de aço de novo olhando-a por alguns segundos. – Por um momento me senti protegida apenas em estar segurando sua mão.

Ed achou que ela brincava, mas quando fitou os olhos cor de mel viu que ela falava sério.

Ficaram ali, parados na calçada fitando-se. Ed percebeu como A.J. era linda, mesmo com o boné virado com a aba para trás e o rosto sujo de graxa. Ergueu a mão esquerda passando o dedo na ponta do nariz dela.

- Está com graxa. – disse suave.

A.J. sorriu e Edward sentiu como se o dia tivesse ficado mais iluminado. A garota aproximou-se plantando um leve beijo no rosto dele.

- Estou gostando cada vez mais de você... – ela falou. - Lulu. – completou soltando a mão dele e saindo correndo em direção ao escritório.

Ed ainda ficou alguns segundos parado, sentindo no rosto o toque leve dos lábios dela, quando se deu conta do que ela o chamara.

- Volta aqui Adrovalda.

A.J. riu ainda mais do nome estapafúrdio.

Os dois jovens não perceberam estar sendo vigiados. Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro observou-os o tempo todo, rilhou os dentes de raiva quando viu a intimidade com que se tratavam. Ele estava sendo paciente com a garota, dera-lhe inúmeras chances para mudar de idéia, mas ela estava resoluta em não vender a empresa, e muito menos casar-se com ele. Mas isso mudaria. A.J. Hedwig e seus trenzinhos seriam dele, ou de mais ninguém.

- Para casa, Brahms. – falou em tom irado, no que foi prontamente atendido pelo motorista.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. passou a tarde no escritório, relendo os relatórios de Sam. Tinha ido até a casa do funcionário, mas não o encontrara. Leu também mais três relatórios de encarregados de obras que estavam em andamento. Em todos, houvera problemas, coisas pequenas, mesmo assim alarmantes pelo fato de não se descobrir quem era o autor das brincadeiras.

Achou o relatório de Sam um tanto quanto vago sobre a entrada de vândalos no escritório. Soldados do exército, responsáveis pela segurança dos moradores da Cidade Central, foram chamados, mas ninguém fora preso.

Os ladrões entraram por uma janela que ficara aberta por descuido, já falara com Marie e ela tinha certeza de ter fechado todas, como fazia sempre, já que era uma rotina.

Apesar da Cidade Central ser a maior do estado, os casos de roubo eram raros. Outro fato estranho: o cofre não havia sido arrombado, era como se soubessem o segredo. Sam fizera uma anotação de que sua agenda havia sido esquecida em cima da mesa, de onde poderiam ter pleno acesso aos números.

A.J. tinha como regra não deixar dinheiro guardado no cofre. O dinheiro era depositado todos os dias no banco, em horários rotativos. Pequenas somas de cada vez, por funcionários diferentes. No cofre havia apenas os projetos futuros de estradas de ferros, e esses projetos é que foram roubados. Refazer tudo não seria difícil já que guardava os esboços em casa, mas quem quer que fosse o ladrão tinha seus passos futuros um a um nas mãos. Esse era o problema.

A primeira providência de A.J. fora mudar a senha, agora que estava ali ela seria a única que saberia o segredo. Mandara também instalar novas fechaduras em todas as portas, tanto no escritório como na oficina. As janelas receberam reforços, e dois seguranças adicionais foram contratados para fazerem a ronda. No galpão de ferramentas fora da cidade dois funcionários se prontificaram a ficar de guarda, mais dois seguranças contratados, e todos estavam armados.

Zeb, o detetive que contratara para investigar os incidentes, estivera a tarde toda em seu escritório. Ele insistira para começarem com os funcionários, mas A.J. relutara, e pedira para seguir os passos de Lud antes que ela chegasse na Cidade Central. Desconfiava daquela cobra peçonhenta. Caso Lud se mostrasse inocente, o que duvidava, partiria para ações mais extremas. O detetive já trabalhara para ela outras vezes, mas nada tão sério quanto agora, o máximo que fazia era puxar a ficha de novos funcionários.

A.J. apoiou os cotovelos na mesa pousando a testa nas mãos, não queria desconfiar de ninguém da empresa, mas isso não saía do seu pensamento. Alguém estava dando as dicas. Mas quem? Soltou um suspiro profundo se jogando para trás na cadeira e fitando o teto. Não percebeu Ed encostado no batente da porta fitando-a.

- Preciso de um plano. – falou para si mesma.

- Ellen disse que você estava resmungando sobre um plano de manhã. – Ed falou entrando no escritório.

A.J. assustou-se com a entrada de surpresa.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

- Desde o primeiro suspiro. – disse sentando-se. – Que plano é esse?

- Ainda não sei. – ela desviou os olhos.

- Você tem algum suspeito?

- Hum. – ela resmungou.

Ed sorriu.

- Não quer dividir seus resmungos comigo? Duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma.

Ela fitou-o pensativa.

- Alguém pode estar me traindo. – falou enfim.

- Por que você diz isso?

- Os planos que foram roubados seriam de grande interesse para alguém no ramo da ferrovia. As estradas de ferro dão muito dinheiro. Os contratempos que ando tendo, são excelentes para quem quer me passar a perna. Demoro mais nas obras executadas e não terei como começar as novas.

- Tem idéia de quem seja?

- Não, e odeio desconfiar de algum deles, mas tem muita coisa errada, coisa que nenhum ladrão saberia de antemão.

- Gente do escritório? Funcionários?

A.J. balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

- No escritório temos poucos funcionários. Marie a secretária, está aqui há bastante tempo. O próprio Sam, entrou na empresa na época de meu pai. Desconfiar deles dois é o mesmo que desconfiar do Bax.

Ed fez um aceno de concordância.

- Pensemos por outro lado. Algum deles precisa de dinheiro?

A.J. cruzou as mãos, apoiando o queixo nelas. Já pensara nisso e sentia um frio no estômago com as conclusões a que chegara. Resolveu ficar em silêncio, não queria colocar em palavras seus piores pensamentos.

- E o Terceiro? – Ed continuou com as perguntas.

- Lud? – A.J. se espantou por Ed ter pensado nele.

- Claro, ele é do ramo. Já tentou comprar a ferrovia, quis até se casar com você por causa dela.

- Está com ciúmes? – ela perguntou marota.

- Em seus sonhos. – ele retrucou carrancudo. – E então?

- Eu pensei nele, mas acho que é mais um cachorro que adora latir. – falou irônica, tentando desconversar.

- Espero que você não esteja comparando-o comigo. – Ed falou bravo.

- Claro que não, aquele é um cachorro sarnento, você é um fofo Lulu da Pomerânia.

- Quer parar Adolfa?

- Só quando você me chamar por um nome decente.

- É só você dizer qual seu nome verdadeiro.

- No dia da minha morte. – ela falou sorrindo.

Ed sentiu um frio na espinha e ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou notando a mudança na expressão dele.

- Nada. Acho melhor você parar de pensar no seu traidor por enquanto. Sabia que já passam das 19:00h?

- Tá brincando? Então é por isso que meu estômago está roncando. – ela falou dando risada.

Os dois saíram do escritório com Ed pensativo andando atrás de A.J.

- Vai voltar de moto comigo? - ela perguntou subindo na motocicleta.

- Com você pilotando? De jeito nenhum. – ele disse horrorizado.

A.J. afastou-se para o branco traseiro e estendeu a chave para ele.

- Você pilota. – ofereceu.

Ed não pensou muito, pegou a chave e subiu na moto. A.J. mais do que depressa agarrou-o pela cintura.

- Isso é bom. – disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

Ed sentiu o corpo arrepiar inteiro e não disse nada, mas mentalmente concordou com ela. Era melhor do que bom, pensou dando um sorriso.

FMAFMAFMA

O que Ed não sabia, é que A.J. já havia traçado um plano de combate. Enquanto Zeb, o detetive que contratara estava em Banzae investigando se Lud estivera por lá, ela já esquematizara outro plano.

A.J. tinha dado conta da vigilância de Edward sobre si mesma, e com certeza isso era obra do Roy. Ed deveria ter contado do problema na locomotiva, e o Lança-Chamas achara melhor colocar um cão de guarda nos seus calcanhares. Mas pelo bem de Baxter ela ficara quieta, afinal não era apenas da sua segurança que estavam falando e sim dos que viviam sob o mesmo teto que ela, muito mais importantes.

Não fora muito difícil driblar a guarda de Ed, visto que ele nem imaginava que ela saía todas as madrugadas, pensou com um sorriso irônico.

A.J. estava sentada em cima de um muro, devidamente acobertada pelos galhos de uma frondosa árvore, vigiava uma casa do outro lado da rua, mais precisamente a casa de Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. Tinha certeza de que ele estava metido nos acidentes, e esperava provar isso, ainda não sabia como, mas pelo menos se visse o homem que a interpelara em Banzae, já seria meio caminho andado, só não tinha idéia do que faria se visse mesmo o tal homem.

Honestamente achava que ficar de tocaia fosse mais emocionante, passar horas a fio sentada e cima de um muro com frio e uma imensa vontade de ir ao banheiro não era lá o que ela achava que seria de bancar a detetive. Essa já era a terceira madrugada de vigília, e ainda não conseguira nada.

Hoje chegara um pouco mais tarde, sentira algo errado em casa, todos pareciam não querer ir dormir, fora um custo disfarçar a impaciência, alegando cansaço subira cedo para seu quarto e ficara andando de um lado para outro até que a casa silenciasse. Descalça, descera as escadas sem fazer o mínimo barulho, empurrara a motocicleta por um bom trecho antes de ligá-la, deixara-a na outra rua para não chamar a atenção.

- Hoje está mais frio. – falou consigo mesma esfregando as mãos uma na outra. – Mais meia hora. – disse a si mesma.

Não se passou nem um segundo quando um carro se aproximou dos portões. A.J. ficou atenta em seu posto. Um homem, alto e robusto desceu e abriu os portões, A.J. ficou animada, pela compleição parecia ser seu visitante de Banzae, mas as luzes da rua não eram suficientes para que pudesse ter certeza. Não pensou duas vezes, desceu com apenas um pulo do muro, e correu escalando o portão da casa de Lud, passou para o outro lado. Abaixada aproximou-se escondendo-se nos arbustos e árvores do jardim, a frente estava toda iluminada, o que garantiria uma melhor visão. O homem desceu do carro, mas não se virou. Droga! A.J. resmungou em pensamento.

- Olha pra cá. – ela pediu baixinho.

Não soube se fora pelo pedido ou por ele ter pressentido algo, o fato é que ele se virou.

- É ele. – A.J. falou para si mesma nem um pouco surpresa. – Lud sua cobra, a Fumacenta vai adorar passar por cima de você. – completou com raiva.

Quando o homem já estava passando pela porta, A.J. ainda abaixada começou a se afastar da casa, quando arregalou os olhos de susto ao dar de cara com um enorme cachorro negro e de dentes arreganhados.

- Oi cãozinho. – disse baixinho sem fazer o menor movimento.

O animal deu um passo aproximando-se, A.J. deu outro para o lado, se conseguisse dar um salto antes que ele pulasse sairia correndo, só não tinha certeza de ganhar a corrida.

- Bonitinho. – continuou falando dando outro passo de lado.

Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, o enorme cachorro pulou para frente e ela pulou para o lado saindo disparada em seguida, correu na maior velocidade que conseguiu imprimir às suas pernas. Os latidos do cachorro acabaram chamando a atenção dos guardas da propriedade, e se não bastasse ter um animal irado na sua cola, agora tiros pipocavam em sua direção.

- Pula. – ela ouviu alguém gritar quando estava próxima do portão.

Ed, com o corpo curvado sobre a grade, estendia a mão em sua direção, A.J. num ato reflexo de puro medo pulou, e ele segurou sua mão puxando-a para cima, ela sentiu um leve vento passando pelo braço, mas em seguida os dois alcançaram o chão e seguiram para a moto estacionada na outra rua. Ed não disse nada apenas estendeu a mão pedindo a chave, já subindo na frente, A.J. também em silêncio fez o que ele pedia.

Voaram dali em direção à mansão dos Hedwig. Não demoraram muito para chegar. A.J. achou que as luzes estariam todas acesas, mas estranhamente o silêncio imperava. Ed desligou a motocicleta e ela deslizou silenciosa em direção ao abrigo. A.J. desceu e já ia seguindo para casa quando foi segura pelo braço.

- Você ficou maluca? – Ed perguntou tentando controlar a raiva.

- Já está tarde Ed, amanhã a gente conversa.

- Não. Vamos conversar agora. – ele falou sem soltá-la. – Eu sabia que você estava aprontando alguma quando foi deitar cedo. Você mentiu para mim. Disse que não desconfiava do seu amigo.

- Ele não é meu amigo. – A.J. se eriçou ante o comentário.

- Não importa. O que deu na sua cabeça para entrar na casa dele?

- Eu precisava verificar se o homem de Banzae era capanga do Lud.

- E prá isso precisava ficar de tocaia? Sabe-se quantas noites teria que passar lá.

- Nem tantas, esta foi a terceira e já... – nem completou o que ia dizer.

- TERCEIRA? Você ficou de vigia por duas noites antes dessa? – a voz dele saiu até baixa de tanto que tentava se controlar.

A.J. apenas acenou que sim.

- Eu não acredito. O que você pensa que estou fazendo aqui? Brincando de servir a grande dama? O que você acha que o Roy diria se você tivesse sido ferida? Você é uma desmiolada, não tem nada na sua cabeça de vento.

- Eu não estou nem aí para o Roy, e não pedi a sua proteção, vá embora quando quiser eu posso muito bem cuidar dos meus assuntos. – A.J. retrucou com raiva, então ele não estava preocupado com ela e sim com o que teria que dizer ao Roy.

- A.J. pára e pensa, o que você vai ganhar se descobrir o cara lá?

- Se descobrir não, já descobri. – ela falou altiva. – Pelo menos tenho certeza que o tal que queria a reunião era o Lud, o resto virá fácil.

- E agora? O que você fará? Vai encarar o Terceiro? – ele perguntou irônico.

- Não é da sua conta ferrugem, vai dormir. – ela disse virando-se em direção à casa.

Ed segurou-a pelo braço de novo acima do cotovelo, e A.J. deu um grito de dor.

- Você se feriu? – ele perguntou espantado. – Por que não me disse? – quase gritou de novo levando-a em direção à luz.

Um dos tiros pegara-a de raspão, A.J. olhou surpresa, sentira o deslocamento de ar, mas não sentira a dor, ela viera agora.

- Vamos. – Ed falou seguindo para a cozinha.

- Eu posso me cuidar.

- Cala a boca. Já ouvi muita besteira por uma noite. – ele falou grosso sentando-a bruscamente numa das cadeiras.

Pegou um pano úmido e com ele limpou a área machucada. Estranhamente, foi delicado, contradizendo as palavras grosseiras. Achou uma caixa de primeiros socorros e pegando uma faixa enrolou no ferimento.

- Obrigada. – A.J. falou baixinho.

- Você deveria ter confiado em mim. – ele falou depois de algum tempo.

- Estou acostumada a fazer as coisas, sozinha.

- Você não está mais sozinha. Ainda não se deu conta disso? – Ed perguntou encarando-a nos olhos. Depois disso saiu da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

A.J. ficou olhando para a porta por um bom tempo, não queria depender de Ed, não queria gostar dele, mas essa era uma batalha que já estava quase perdida.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:-** uia, A.J. levou uma dura do Ed... Mas ele está certo, se bem que também odeio ficar dando conta dos meus passos... Não é fácil ser vigiada ou controlada, dá para entender os sentimentos da A.J.

A querida A.J. está fascinada com o Ed, viu como ela esqueceu rápido que não gosta do pessoal do exército?..eheheheh

E então pessoal, que acharam do nome que eu escolhi para o Lud? Pomposo não?...ahahahah... Esse ser das trevas será mesmo um maligno vilão??? Leiam para saber...eheheheh

A Amanda comenta dos nomes que o Ed dá p A.J., foi muito divertido procurar, e com a ajuda da Mar ainda tem alguns nomes prá lá de malucos...

E Sandy, se você não gosta da Chihuahua, ainda tem alguns cachorrinhos fofos q a A.J. reservou para o Ed..,eheheh

Valeu pelos reviews, pessoal. Muito obrigada! Se vocês deixarem endereço de mail respondo a cada uma em particular, OK?

Agradecimentos à: Sandy, Marjarie, Naná, Ju-Chan, Amanda, Letícia.

Beijos

Rô


	4. Capítulo 4

_**UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA**_

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

_**Capítulo 4**_

- Chegou correspondência para você, A.J. – Ellen disse na manhã seguinte ao incidente na casa de Ludwig.

- Estranho, normalmente tudo vai para a empresa. - ela falou pegando o envelope. – Um convite. Aquela cobra peçonhenta. – resmungou largando o cartão em cima de mesa ficando pensativa.

Ed que entrava nesse momento na cozinha pegou o envelope e leu.

- Um baile do Terceiro. – disse olhando para A.J. – Espero que você não esteja pensando em ir.

- Mas claro que estou. Vai ser uma bela oportunidade... – cortou o que ia dizer quando se deu conta de que Ellen os ouvia.

- Oportunidade para quê? – a mulher perguntou desconfiada.

Ed trocou um olhar com a garota, esperando a resposta dela interessado, um leve sorriso pairando nos lábios.

- Para dançar Ellen. Para dançar. – falou saindo rapidamente da cozinha.

Ed controlou-se para não dar risada. Boa desculpa.

- Espero que você ainda esteja sorrindo depois de acompanhá-la a esse baile. – Ellen falou severa para o rapaz.

- Eu? Por que eu tenho que ser o acompanhante dela? – Ed surpreendeu-se com a idéia.

- Quem mais seria? O outro único rapaz que eu sei que A.J. conhece não está na cidade no momento. – Ellen respondeu virando-se para servir a mesa.

- Rapaz? Que rapaz?

- Ora, A.J. não comentou com você? É um grande amigo dela de... Acho que ele se chama Rusk... Não, acho que é Ruff, ou Russel? Sim, Russel.

Ed ficou parado de boca aberta encarando Ellen.

- Ela é... – deu uma engasgada. - ... Amiga do... Eu vou matar aquele impertinente. – e com isso saiu atrás de A.J.

Ellen, excelente estrategista congratulou-se pela performance.

- Ei... A.J. – Ed gritou quando ela já ia ligar a motocicleta. – Saindo sozinha de novo? – perguntou severo.

- Vou até a ferrovia, caso esteja interessado. – ela retrucou sem ao menos olhá-lo.

- Como está seu braço?

- Foi de leve Ed, não se preocupe, não vou contar nada ao Roy. – ela falou irônica, mas Ed percebeu a mágoa por trás das palavras.

- Acha que estou preocupado com a opinião do palito de fósforo?

- Foi o que você disse ontem.

- Eu disse muitas coisas ontem, mas estava nervoso com o que poderia ter acontecido com você, além disso, não confiou em mim A.J.

- E se tivesse confiado? Você teria ido comigo? – ela perguntou petulante.

- Mas é claro que sim cabeçuda.

A resposta surpreendeu-a.

- A.J. – Ed começou soltando um profundo suspiro. – Conhecemo-nos há poucos dias não? Apesar de você ser irritante não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça. Admiro-a pelo que vem fazendo, não somente em cuidar do Bax, mas com a ferrovia, é uma garota cheia de recursos, e que procura dar o seu melhor. Os acidentes acabaram por me irritar também, pois sei que eles incomodam você.

Esse fora o maior discurso de Ed, e A.J. estava agradavelmente surpresa.

- Tá me olhando com essa cara por quê? – ele perguntou ficando envergonhado por ter dito tanto.

- Desculpa Ed. Deveria mesmo ter confiado em você. Você estava certo ontem, eu não estou mais sozinha, sei que posso contar com você. Obrigada.

Os dois ficaram se fitando por longos segundos.

- Você queria me dizer algo? – ela perguntou enfim.

- Ah é. Eu vou nesse baile com você, não precisa chamar ninguém. E vai devagar nessa coisa que vou te seguir com o carro até a ferrovia, depois preciso ir ao quartel. – falou já se afastando.

- Mas quem eu convidaria? – A.J. se perguntou estranhando a atitude de Ed.

FMAFMAFMA

- Então A.J. escapou da sua vigilância. – Roy falou a Ed que estava parado à janela do escritório do comandante.

- É uma praga aquela menina, quer fazer tudo sozinha, poderia ter virado comida de cachorro. – Ed resmungou.

- Mas não virou.

- É. Por pura sorte. – Ed não contou do ferimento de A.J. mesmo porque, fora superficial, e acreditava que Roy comeria seu fígado se soubesse.

- Ela viu o homem de Banzae?

- Sim. Reconheceu-o, então só pode estar a mando do Terceiro. Só não sei o que fazer com essa informação. Não prova que o homem seja o culpado, apenas supõe-se que sim, afinal ele estava na área. – Ed ficou alguns minutos em silêncio. – Você está sabendo do baile? – perguntou enfim.

- É claro, recebi um convite hoje mesmo. Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. – Roy falou lendo o nome no convite. – Céus, quem decoraria esse nome imenso?

- A.J. – Ed falou dando risada. – Você sabia que ela o chama de Lud?

- Ele deve adorar. – Roy disse irônico.

- Ela é irritante quando quer, mas foi divertido vê-la irritando outro que não eu.

Roy ergueu uma sobrancelha achando estranhamente que a voz de seu pequenino alquimista de aço tenha ficado mais doce ao falar de sua tutelada. Abriu um meio sorriso suspeito.

- Então você vai levá-la? – perguntou a Ed como quem não quer nada.

- Que remédio. Se não for eu, será... – Ed não completou o que ia dizer apertou as mãos em punho e rangeu os dentes de raiva. – Preciso ir. – disse de repente virando-se para sair.

- Mas já Elric? Nosso bate papo estava ficando interessante.

- Mentiroso. – e com isso saiu da sala.

- Já vai Ed? – Riza perguntou ao encontrá-lo no corredor.

- Vou. Ah esqueci uma coisa. – falou abrindo a porta da sala de Roy novamente. – Lembrou do nome da A.J.? – perguntou.

- Sinto muito. – Roy desculpou-se.

- Traidor.

Riza ficou olhando durante alguns segundos Ed se afastar, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que ele gosta dela. – comentou.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Roy falou um pouco triste.

- Ela ainda não veio vê-lo não é?

- Mas a encontraremos no baile, lá ela não poderá fugir. Compre um belo vestido capitã. Nós vamos dançar. – Roy falou para Riza com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Ah sim... – continuou. – Compre um bem curto. – e com isso saiu de sua sala deixando Riza a ranger os dentes de irritação.

FMAFMAFMA

- Ed! – uma garotinha de uns 6 ou 7 anos pulou nos braços de Ed assim que a porta foi aberta. – Quando você chegou? De onde está vindo? Pegou algum bandido? – Elysia crivou o rapaz com uma pergunta atrás da outra.

- Deixe o Ed respirar querida. – Gracia falou aproximando-se dos dois.

- Olá senhora Hughes, obrigado por me receber. – Ed havia ligado pedindo socorro à Gracia, pois não tinha a mínima idéia de como se dançava.

- O que é isso Ed, é sempre um prazer recebê-lo. Entre.

- Você vai num baile Ed? E vai levar uma garota? – a pequena Elyzia perguntou curiosa. – Ela é bonita?

Ed sorriu para a garotinha segurando a mão dela.

- Ela é sim, muito bonita.

- E a Winry? Achei que vocês fossem namorados.

- Não. Somos só amigos, mas a A.J. também não é minha namorada, só serei o acompanhante dela. – ele explicou meio constrangido.

- Está falando da A.J. Hedwig? - Gracia perguntou.

- Sim. A senhora a conhece?

- Eu a vi algumas vezes. O irmão a levou no quartel uma vez, e depois a vi quando ele faleceu, uma garotinha tentando ser forte pelo irmão menor. O Roy não é o tutor deles?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas vamos parar de bater papo. Elysia querida, que tal colocar uma valsa para tocar? – Gracia pediu levantando-se. – Vamos Ed? Isso não vai doer nada. – ela gracejou ao ver a cara de sofrimento do rapaz.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. esperava por Ed em frente ao escritório da ferrovia, batia o pé no chão impaciente. Prometera a ele não sair desacompanhada, mas isso já era demais, ele estava atrasado, e ela ficando irritada. Já ia seguir para a moto quando um carro virou a toda velocidade a esquina, Ed brecou fazendo pequenos pedriscos voarem para todo lado.

- Foi mal. Desculpa o atraso. – ele falou assim que ela se aproximou.

- Uma hora, e é só isso que você tem a dizer? – ela perguntou entrando e batendo a porta com toda força. – Você levou sorte porque eu já estava desistindo de esperar.

- Ainda bem que não desistiu, teria te dado uns cascudos. – Ed falou manobrando o carro.

- Teria. Ah! – ela debochou.

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns instantes.

- Onde você estava? - ela perguntou não agüentando mais de curiosidade.

- Tentando arrancar informações do general Mustang. – Ed disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Informações? – ela franziu o cenho e de repente entendeu. Virou-se no banco para ficar de frente para ele. – Ele não contou? Contou? – perguntou assustada. – Não vale, isso é golpe baixo. Quando eu pegar aquele palito de fósforo ambulante, vou deixar só as brasas. – ela disse com o punho erguido e os olhos flamejantes pensando naquele traidor, quando Ed soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada.

- Ele não contou, fica tranqüila.

A.J. soltou um suspiro satisfeito e ajeitou-se no banco de novo.

- Ótimo.

- Acho que ele está chateado porque você ainda não foi visitá-lo. – Ed disse como quem não quer nada, olhando-a de soslaio.

- Eu vou. Ah vira aqui Ed. – ela falou desviando-se do assunto.

- Como você quiser. – ele respondeu, não querendo forçar, sabia que com A.J. quanto mais insistisse num assunto mais irredutível ela ficaria.

A.J. indicou a casa, e Ed parou o carro, ela seguiu até a porta tocando a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Acho que não tem ninguém. – Ed disse o óbvio encostado na lateral do carro.

Era a terceira vez que vinha à casa de Sam, seu assistente na ferrovia, não o encontrara em casa nas duas outras vezes e quando ligava no hospital, diziam que ele não estava. Isso já estava ficando cansativo, por onde o homem andava?

Aproximou-se de uma janela olhando para dentro, viu papéis espalhados sobre uma mesa, copos e pratos numa mesinha de centro, a casa parecia uma bagunça só, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foram os móveis, novos em folha. Isso era muito estranho, apesar de pagar bem Samuel, ele tinha a filha doente, Nádia, internada no hospital, acreditava que todo seu dinheiro já estava comprometido. Mesmo sem querer, uma desconfiança se instalou em sua mente. Olhou Ed e ele percebeu que algo estava errado, lentamente aproximou-se.

- O que foi?

- Você abriria a porta para mim? – ela perguntou com um sorriso amistoso.

- O quê? Ficou maluca? Invadir a casa do seu funcionário? De jeito nenhum. – ele recusou.

- Por favor. – ela implorou pegando no braço dele. – É importante.

Ed olhou-a desconfiado.

- Por quê?

- Uma intuição.

- Boa ou ruim?

- Espero que seja boa, mas acho que é ruim. – ela falou contraditória.

- Isso ficou confuso.

A.J. sorriu para ele.

- Vai Ed, eu sei que você já fez coisas bem piores.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu continue fazendo. – ele se indignou.

- Se alguém nos pegar eu digo que te obriguei.

- Uma tampinha como você me obrigando a algo? – ele ironizou.

A.J. franziu o cenho irritada, mas de repente mudou a expressão, virou as costas para ele e seguiu para o carro.

- Bom... – disse enquanto caminhava. – Talvez você não consiga mesmo. Afinal, abrir uma porta deve ser muito difícil.

- Isso não vai me convencer. – ele falou ainda parado.

A.J. parou, abaixou a cabeça e de olhos fechados colocou palavras a seus pensamentos.

- Ele pode ser a conexão que estou procurando.

- A.J... – Ed começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Eu não quero que seja, mas eu preciso saber Ed. Eu pedi ao Zeb para não investigar os funcionários, mas começo a pensar que isso foi um erro. Queria que todos fossem leais, mas vejo que estou vivendo uma utopia. – completou ainda sem se virar para ele.

Ed aproximou-se colocando a mão no ombro dela. Sabia o que ela queria dizer. Desconfiar de alguém que trabalhava há tanto tempo na ferrovia era como desconfiar da família.

- Vamos. – decidiu-se.

Ela virou-se para ele esperançosa.

- Você tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que quer? – ele perguntou. – Porque seja lá o que encontraremos talvez você venha a não gostar.

- Melhor que não saber. – foi a pronta resposta dela. – Além do mais preciso pensar nos outros funcionários, se a ferrovia parar de dar lucro, haverá demissões, e isso é uma coisa que eu não quero fazer.

- Então vamos.

Os dois seguiram para a porta, olharam para a rua e não vendo ninguém Ed usou sua alquimia para retirar a fechadura da porta, entraram e ele arrumou a porta rapidamente.

A.J. passou os olhos pela sala, vendo sofá e estantes novos, quadros pelas paredes e um tapete que sabia ser caríssimo. Lídia, esposa de Sam era uma mulher sofisticada, que apreciava as coisas boas da vida, talvez ela fosse a responsável pela transformação da casa, mas isso não explicava como Sam estava mantendo esse alto padrão de vida, pagava-o bem, sabia disso, mas não tão bem assim, para manter a riqueza que via em sua casa e a filha no hospital. Deu uma olhada nos papéis em cima da mesa, e viu várias faturas médicas, recibos de farmácias e os valores eram muito altos. Como Sam estava pagando as contas? E outra pergunta mais importante, por que não pedira sua ajuda? Seria por acaso porque já tinha uma ajuda extra?

A.J. colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos não querendo que o que se desenhava em sua mente fosse real, talvez ele houvesse recebido uma herança, pensou esperançosa.

- A.J.? – Ed chamou da janela onde vigiava.

- Podemos ir. – falou desanimada.

- Encontrou o que você queria?

- Talvez mais do que devia. – ela disse em tom de tristeza.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. não era uma garota vaidosa, mas tinha que reconhecer, esse vestido era lindo e caíra como uma luva em seu corpo. Era feito de um tecido fino, vaporoso, na cor verde-água, e por ser transparente, havia mais duas camadas de tecido por baixo. Tinha um decote redondo, mangas curtas e levemente bufantes. Ao redor do decote havia uma fita contornando-o em um tom verde-água mais escuro e levemente cintilante. Essa mesma fita perpassava todo o vestido em zigue-zague, começando em cima do busto e entrecruzando como a letra Z ao redor do vestido inteiro, que terminava um pouco acima da metade da coxa, muito curto, mas A.J. adorara o efeito esvoaçante dele. Nos pés, sandálias no tom de verde da mesma fita cintilante, de tiras finas e salto de uns 4 centímetros, deu um sorrisinho malandro quando pensou no seu pequenino Alquimista de Aço que ficaria uns bons centímetros menor.

Colocou seu anel favorito no dedão da mão direita, dourado com linhas em todo o aro, imitando uma estrada de ferro, era a única jóia, o vestido em si já era o suficiente. Prendera os cabelos num rabo de cavalo alto, enrolando uma mecha para cobrir o elástico, deixou uns fios soltos e estava pronta.

Desceu as escadas procurando com os olhos por Ed. Ele estava parado de braços cruzados com uma cara não muito animada, mas estava lindo. Calça e casaco em tom cinzento escuro, com uma camisa branca, a gravata apenas uma fita preta com um nó deixando as pontas penduradas. O casaco tinha uma gola alta e em vez dos tradicionais botões, pequenas tachas de metal. Irresistível.

- Achei que você iria com o seu uniforme. – ela disse terminando de descer as escadas. – Mas parece que me enganei. – parou à frente dele, que a olhava meio de boca aberta.

A.J. esperou, mas Ed continuava embasbacado. Ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda numa clara indicação de que esperava pelo menos um boa noite, mas nada. Soltando um suspiro, virou-se para Ellen que se aproximava.

- Você está linda querida. – a velha governanta disse abraçando-a.

- Pelo menos alguém acha isso. – A.J. disse irônica. – O Ed parece ter perdido a voz. – provocou.

- Ah... É que... Nunca vi você... – Ed até tentou, mas estava simplesmente sem palavras. Já achava A.J. linda de macacão e boné, mas de vestido, com aquelas pernas de fora. Espera aí? Pernas de fora? Franziu o cenho descendo o olhar. – Cadê o resto do seu vestido? – perguntou sério.

A.J. olhou para baixo, e um sorrisinho maroto se desenhou em sua face.

- Ele está completo Ed.

- Não está não. Quase dá para ver a sua...

- Não termine. – ela falou fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Vocês não vão brigar antes de saírem não é? – Al perguntou aparecendo com Bax para se despedirem dos irmãos.

- Não estamos brigando. – Ed disse carrancudo contrariando as palavras. - Ellen, diga a ela que está faltando tecido. – Ed recorreu à governanta.

- Querido, A.J. está linda, o vestido é perfeito.

- Eu acho que você está linda A.J. – Baxter disse dando um abraço na irmã.

- Concordo com o Bax, você está linda. - Al emendou.

- Obrigada Bax, Al, pelo menos alguém aqui tem bom gosto. – ela falou olhando enviesado para Ed.

- Não estou discutindo o fato dela estar linda, eu sei que ela está, e sim que esse vestido é muito curto, todo mundo vai ficar olhando. – ele falou sem perceber os olhos brilhantes de A.J. quando disse que ela estava linda.

- Inclusive você? – A.J. perguntou provocante aproximando-se dele.

- Claro, afinal está à mostra... – Ed se tocou que caíra na provocação da garota.

- Para mim já basta você olhar. – ela disse sorrindo. – E vamos que estamos atrasados. – saiu porta afora sem esperá-lo e ouviu-o seguindo-a, mas sem parar de resmungar, deu um sorrisinho deliciado, essa seria uma excelente noite.

Ellen, Al e Bax ficaram acenando da porta os dois garotos se contendo para não caírem na gargalhada na frente dos irmãos, mas assim que eles sumiram de vista não conseguiram mais se controlar.

- Já chega garotos. – Ellen falou também sorrindo. – Vou fazer chocolate quente. Quem vai querer?

- Eu! – Bax gritou já correndo em direção à cozinha.

Al e Ellen seguiram-no mais devagar. Ambos pensando que esse baile seria muito divertido se Ed ficasse no modo ciumento o tempo todo

FMAFMAFMA

Ed e A.J foram recebidos à porta da mansão de Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro, pelo próprio dono.

- A.J., você está encantadora. Sabe, por um momento fiquei com receio de que você viesse de macacão. – ele ironizou, mas não tirou os olhos das pernas da garota.

A.J. deu um sorriso que a Ed parecia que congelaria o Terceiro.

- Oras Lud, assim você me deixa encabulada. – ela falou inocente. – Já você, está da maneira que eu imaginei.

Lud estufou o peito achando que fora um elogio.

- Você não acha um tédio ser sempre tão perfeito? – ela perguntou com expressão irônica.

- Delicada como sempre. – foi a resposta educada, mas Ed pôde ver a raiva por trás da expressão impassível. – Então você arrumou um acompanhante. – falou virando-se para Edward. - Acredito que vocês irão encontrar alguns conhecidos entre meus convidados. Aproveitem a festa. E A.J., reserve uma dança para mim. – ele completou já se virando para os próximos convidados.

- Cobra peçonhenta. – A.J. resmungou. – Reservar uma dança, até parece.

- Você também adora provocar. – Ed falou olhando o salão de baile imenso todo decorado com flores.

- Ele que começou. – ela se defendeu. – Vamos pegar algo para beber.

Quando os dois aproximaram-se do balcão onde serviam as bebidas, alguém parou ao lado de A.J.

- Então, enfim nos encontramos.

A.J. virou-se dando de cara com um homem que usava um tapa-olho, o olho descoberto a fitava com prazer. Ela não pode deixar de dar um sorriso. Odiava quando Roy Mustang queria controlá-la, mas no fundo admirava esse homem, que sabia o que queria e avançava passo a passo rumo ao seu destino.

- Ei palito de fósforo. Andou queimando muita coisa hoje? – perguntou irônica.

- Delicada como sempre.

Ed quase cuspiu a bebida que tomava, Ludwig tinha dito a mesma coisa. A.J. franziu o cenho irritada.

- Essa vai ser a frase do meu epitáfio. – falou suspirando, e Ed caiu na risada recebendo uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Lud disse a mesma coisa agora há pouco. – Ed explicou a Roy.

- Entendo. Posso saber porque você não foi me visitar? – Roy perguntou à garota, não era de fazer rodeios.

- Estava ocupada. – ela falou olhando para as pessoas circulando pelo salão, quando seus olhos fixaram-se num homem, ele era de altura mediana, na casa dos quarenta anos, ao seu lado uma bela mulher num vestido dourado deixando à mostra seu corpo curvilíneo. A.J. tinha que admitir, ela era muito bonita, mas fria como gelo, não sabia como uma mulher dessas tinha posto no mundo alguém tão delicada e gentil como Nádia. – Já volto. – falou entregando seu copo a um Ed espantado.

- Quem é? - perguntou a Roy quando ela se aproximou do casal.

- Aquele é Samuel Dussek. Ele é... – não completou o que estava dizendo, pois Ed entregou os dois copos ao general e seguiu atrás de A.J. – Interessante. – Roy disse a si mesmo tomando um gole de um dos copos.

- O que é interessante? – Riza perguntou parando ao lado dele e seguindo seu olhar.

- Ah, Senhorita Hawkeye, aí está você. – Roy contemplou a bela mulher ao seu lado, trajando um vestido num tom cobre, tomara-que-caia, com uma faixa bordada na parte de cima com pequenas pedrarias, que brilhavam conforme ela se movimentava, os cabelos loiros estavam soltos. E o vestido era longo, contrariando a ordem que ele lhe dera, mas quando a mulher se movimentava uma fenda na parte dianteira esquerda se abria revelando toda extensão da perna. Já bastava para o general prender a respiração de prazer.

Riza era uma mulher linda, e ele tomou conta nesse momento de que deveria prestar atenção aos marmanjos que a fitavam embevecidos. Passou um braço pela cintura da moça que o fitou espantada.

- Você é interessante. – ele respondeu ao que ela perguntara.

Riza por um instante enrubesceu, depois sorrindo desviou o olhar.

- Não é o Ed e A.J. ali adiante?

- Sim. – ele respondeu não deixando de fitá-la. – Você gostaria de dançar? – ele perguntou a ela.

- Você acha que seria correto?

- Errado seria, se eu não segurasse a bela mulher ao meu lado, em meus braços. – falou insinuante a ela.

- Concordo, meu general. – Riza falou, não podia perder essa oportunidade, podia?

- Sam! Lídia! – A.J. cumprimentou o casal amigável, ao aproximar-se.

- A.J.? - Sam surpreendeu-se de que ela estivesse no baile, pois era sempre ele e a esposa que iam a esses eventos representando A.J.

- Você por aqui querida? – Lídia falou um tanto quanto irônica.

- Eu mesma. Passei na sua casa hoje, mas estava tudo fechado. Aliás, esta foi a terceira vez. – disse inocente dirigindo-se a Sam.

- Estávamos no hospital. – Sam falou desviando o rosto.

- Imaginei. Apesar de ter ligado para lá e nunca o encontrar. Por um momento pensei que você estivesse fugindo de mim. Mas logo percebi que era um pensamento besta de minha parte. E Nádia, como está? – ela perguntou, não dando tempo a Sam de se explicar por onde andava.

Sam ia responder a última questão quando Ed aproximou-se.

- Ah Ed. Deixe-me apresentá-lo a Sam. Edward Elric, estes são Samuel e Lídia Dussek. Sam trabalha para mim na ferrovia, cuida do escritório, já falei dele para você. – ela disse sorrindo, mas Ed percebeu o turbilhão em que ela se encontrava.

- Muito prazer. – ele disse ao casal.

- Ed é Alquimista Federal, está me ajudando com os incidentes da ferrovia. – ela falou olhando diretamente Sam, que desviou de novo o olhar. Se não fosse culpa a expressão dele ela não saberia o que era.

- Você, com um Alquimista Federal? - Lídia perguntou irônica. – Isso não é um tanto inusitado?

- Todos se surpreendem não é Ed?

Ed concordou com a cabeça, não desviava a atenção de Sam, pois este agia de modo estranho.

- Eu... – Sam começou a dizer. – Sinto muito não estar lá na ferrovia quando você chegou, mas Nádia passou por uns momentos difíceis.

- O que é isso Sam, eu nunca exigi sua presença quando sua filha precisou de você. A família é mais importante do que tudo. Pode deixar que cuidaremos das coisas. – A.J. falou dando um tapinha no braço dele. – Só que se você pudesse dispor de alguns minutos de seu tempo, preciso de mais detalhes das invasões que andaram acontecendo ultimamente.

- Sam não pode sair do hospital nesse momento. – Lídia falou intrometendo-se.

- Então o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – A.J. perguntou encarando a mulher.

Os dois tiveram pelo menos a decência de enrubescer.

- Deixamos uma enfermeira particular cuidando de Nádia. – Lídia respondeu.

- Entendo. – mas A.J. não entendia, enfermeiras particulares custavam caro. - Sei que o lugar não é propício Sam, mas se você estiver precisando de um aumento, é só me dizer, está bem? – A.J. dessa vez foi sincera.

- Estamos dando conta. – Lídia disse por Sam de novo.

A.J. olhou fixamente Sam. Não sabia se era sua visão que mudara, mas não se lembrava de Sam ser uma marionete nas mãos da esposa.

- Eu passo no hospital para nós conversarmos. – ela disse enfim.

- Talvez você não tenha entendido A.J., mas nós estamos com nossa filha muito doente, não sei se seria apropriado uma conversa de 'negócios' em um hospital. – Lídia falou arrogante, foi especialmente irônica quando disse a palavra negócios.

- Eu sinto muito. – A.J. falou dirigindo-se a Sam, ignorou por completo a mulher. – Não quero tirar você de perto de sua filha, mas o assunto que tenho para tratar com você é muito importante, outras vidas dependem de mim. Isso não pode esperar.

- Você... – Lídia ia falar de novo, mas o marido segurou-a pelo braço.

- Passe amanhã no hospital A.J., vou tentar esclarecer suas dúvidas. – ele falou à garota.

- Muito bem. Vou deixá-los agora. Vamos Ed? – pediu a ele recebendo um aceno de concordância. – Divirtam-se. - ela ainda falou antes de se afastarem.

- Garota insolente. – Lídia rosnou irada.

- Ela está apenas defendendo o que é seu.

- Não é justo uma garota de 17 anos ter tudo que ela tem. – a mulher destilou inveja em apenas uma frase.

- Não é certo. – Sam falou de cabeça baixa.

- Não seja ridículo. Estamos apenas cuidando de nós e da nossa filha.

- Mas tirando vantagem de outras pessoas. Não é certo Lídia.

- Não vá dar para trás agora Samuel Dussek, ou eu juro que você nunca mais verá a sua filha. – ela ameaçou antes de afastar-se dele.

- Mulherzinha intragável. – A.J. disse andando sem destino.

- Eu pude ver gelo entre vocês duas. – Ed comentou.

- Ela não gosta de mim. Sempre achou que eu deveria ter indicado Sam como diretor geral da ferrovia. Dizia que eu era uma pirralha.

- Mas você é uma pirralha. – Ed comentou rindo do espanto de A.J. ao ouvi-lo. – Mas é uma pirralha competente. – ele completou.

- Ah Ed, que bom que você estava comigo. – ela falou segurando o braço do rapaz.

- Então não se esqueça disso quando quiser aprontar uma peraltice. Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. – ele falou olhando-a nos olhos. Ficaram ali por longos segundos, um sorrindo para o outro.

- Veja aquilo querida Elizabeth. Parece que temos um romance no ar. – comentou Roy dançando com Riza.

- E você gosta desse romance? – ela perguntou seguindo o olhar dele.

- Não poderia ter escolhido um parceiro melhor para essa garota. – ele falou em tom animado. – Mas prevejo grandes travessuras no futuro.

Outra pessoa olhava o casal que agora dançava, trincando os dentes de raiva. Aquele baixinho cão do exército estava muito próximo de A.J., precisava fazer algo para afastá-lo.

- Vamos dançar. – A.J. falou puxando Ed pelo braço, queria ficar mais perto dele sem chamar tanta atenção.

Os dois dançavam lentamente uma valsa, mais próximos do que deveriam, mas Ed ao menos se importou.

- Ed. – A.J. falou encarando-o. – Se eu te pedir um favor, você faria?

Ed estremeceu levemente, aí estava o verdadeiro motivo dela querer ir ao baile.

- Diga.

- Eu vou distrair a cobra e você invade o escritório dele.

- O quê? – ele sussurrou irado.

- Você tem mais chances de ver o que ele esconde no cofre.

- Cofre?

- Está em baixo do tapete no centro do escritório.

- Como você sabe?

- Zeb conhece alguém que deu a dica.

Ed ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Ed, se você não for, eu irei. Você seria mais fácil com a alquimia e tudo, em todo caso eu trouxe o que preciso, pode demorar mais para abrir e alguém pode me pegar, aí eu seria presa, mas pelo menos eu teria tentado...

- Pára de tagarelar. Eu vou. – ele resmungou.

A.J. abriu um sorriso maravilhado para ele, apertou a mão que segurava e aproximou-se mais dele encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela estava enganada quando pensara ficar mais alta que Ed, afinal ele era mesmo maior que ela, pensou sorrindo.

- Não precisa ficar toda dengosa. – ele resmungou.

- Ah, mas eu gosto. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- O que você vai fazer para distraí-lo?

- Vou dançar com ele.

Ed fechou os olhos tentando controlar a onda de ciúmes que o invadiu. O terceiro abraçaria A.J. como ele estava abraçando? Seguraria na cintura dela? De jeito nenhum.

- Arruma outra maneira.

- O quê? – ela não entendeu, afastou-se para olhá-lo e percebeu a tempestade por trás dos olhos dourados.

- Por que você tem que dançar com ele? Ele vai se enrolar em você como a cobra que é.

A.J. sorriu marota.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- É claro que não. Só não gosto da idéia dele muito perto de você. – falou desviando os olhos dela.

- Ciúmes.

- Cala a boca.

Quando a música acabou os dois separaram-se. A.J. seguiu para o bar, pedindo um suco de laranja, não gostava de bebidas alcoólicas, e ficou à vista de Lud. Ed aproximou-se da porta do salão, assim que Ludwig percebesse que A.J. estava sozinha e se aproximasse dela, ele entraria em ação.

Não precisaram esperar muito, logo ele aproximou-se da garota, e Ed percebeu que o outro não tirava os olhos das pernas dela, trincando os dentes, seguiu para bisbilhotar as coisas do homem, quanto mais rápido fizesse isso, mais rápido voltaria para tirar A.J. das garras de Ludwig.

- Sozinha? – Lud perguntou ao aproximar-se de A.J.

- Ah, o Ed está por aí. – ela falou erguendo a mão como não se importasse.

- Vocês dois parecem estar bem íntimos. – o homem parecia não querer deixar o assunto morrer.

- Eu não posso negar que ele está sendo de grande ajuda. – A.J. falou correndo os olhos pelo salão.

- Que tipo de ajuda?

- Você quer mesmo ficar falando do Ed, Lud? – A.J. perguntou fazendo uma careta. – Acho que prometi uma dança a você. Que tal agora?

- Muito bem. – Ludwig respondeu pegando-a pela mão.

Roy franziu o cenho ao ver com quem A.J. estava dançando, olhando as pessoas em volta percebeu que o Alquimista de Aço havia sumido. Os dois estavam aprontando alguma coisa. O que seria?

Ed conseguiu encontrar o escritório facilmente, seguindo as indicações de A.J., entrou rápido percebendo que o lugar estava vazio. O cofre ficava mesmo no chão embaixo de um tapete redondo, com a abertura camuflada na madeira do chão. Abriu rapidamente usando a alquimia e vasculhou os documentos que ali havia, alguns rolos de papel chamaram sua atenção, desenrolou um e percebeu que era um projeto para execução de uma estrada de ferro. Pelas indicações ao sudeste, sabia ter encontrado um dos projetos roubados do escritório de A.J., não precisava abrir os outros para ter certeza. Guardou tudo onde encontrou e já estava arrumando o tapete quando a porta abriu-se e fechou rapidamente, uma A.J. ofegante e de olhos arregalados apareceu na sua frente.

- Ed, ele vem vindo. – ela falou num fôlego só.

Ed não precisou perguntar quem era ele. Pensando rápido, fez a única coisa que poderia salvá-los, não que fosse algo que ele não quisesse há muito tempo, seu subconsciente gritou. Puxou A.J. pela cintura num abraço apertado.

- O quê... – Ed não deu tempo a ela de terminar a pergunta. Beijou-a profundamente.

A.J. por um segundo ficou pasma, mas definitivamente começou a aproveitar aquele beijo. Esquecendo o momento de risco, passou as mãos pela nuca de Ed, brincando com os cabelos dele que trazia amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ed não deixou por menos, aprofundou o beijo, colando-a mais ao seu corpo.

A ação não demorara nem um minuto e a porta foi aberta num repelão. Ed ainda segurou A.J. nos braços por uns segundos dando tempo ao invasor de não ter dúvidas do que acontecia ali. Ao ouvir um pigarrear irritado percebeu que estava na hora de encarar Ludwig, pois não era outro senão ele à porta.

- Lud! Como vai? – Ed perguntou com um sorriso maroto sem deixar de abraçar A.J., postou-a um pouco escondida atrás dele, mas a garota era terrível, olhando pela lateral do corpo de Ed ela deu um tchauzinho amistoso ao homem irado que os observava.

- Percebo o tipo de ajuda que ele lhe dá A.J. – Lud disse rancoroso.

A.J. deu uma risadinha e teve o desplante de corar.

- Foi mal usar seu escritório Lud, espero que você não se importe. – ela falou acanhada.

Ed quase deu risada, mas controlou-se a tempo. A garota sabia ser dissimulada quando a ocasião pedia.

- Se já terminaram. – Lud disse indicando a porta do escritório para que ambos saíssem.

- Por enquanto terminamos. – Ed falou ao passar por Lud puxando A.J. pela mão.

Os dois entraram no salão parecendo inocentes, mas Roy percebeu alguns fios de cabelos de Ed soltos, e A.J. estava particularmente ofegante e meio ruborizada. Queria ter sido uma mosca naquele escritório.

- Espero que tudo tenha saído de modo satisfatório. – comentou irônico aos dois.

- Foi sim. – Ed e A.J. responderam ao mesmo tempo, encararam-se surpresos, e sorriram de modo conspirador.

A.J. teve que colocar a mão na boca de modo discreto para não soltar a gargalhada que estava presa.

- Controle-se. – Ed disse apertando a mão dela, mas os olhos dele brilhavam de modo suspeito. – Vamos dançar. – falou já puxando-a para o meio do salão.

Os dois dançaram duas músicas e A.J. ainda trazia um sorriso aberto nos lábios.

- Como você chegou antes do Terceiro no escritório? – Ed perguntou curioso, mas a pergunta era mais para distraí-la.

- Depois que nós dançamos...

- Vocês dançaram? – Ed rosnou a pergunta. – Eu não disse para você arrumar outro jeito?

- Ah Ed! Não deu. – A.J. desconsiderou a irritação dele. – Um dos homens dele o chamou e disse algo baixinho, eu não consegui ouvir, mas ele se desculpou e já ia se afastando. Juro para você, fiquei sem ação.

- Duvido. – Ed contrariou-a baixinho.

- O palito de fósforo foi a nossa salvação, deve ter percebido minha cara de espanto, porque barrou o Lud e perguntou algo, isso me deu tempo de passar na frente.

- O Lança-Chamas sabe ser útil quando necessário. – Ed brincou.

- Verdade. – A.J. concordou, o sorriso não morrendo um segundo em seus lábios.

- Você está dando muito na cara. Vamos embora. – Ed comentou já levando-a em direção à saída. – Pára de sorrir.

- Não consigo. – ela falou, sabia estar parecendo uma idiota, mas estava adorando a sensação que trazia em seu peito.

- Tudo isso só por termos enganado o Terceiro? – Ed perguntou abrindo a porta do carro para ela.

- Não. Tudo isso pelo beijo. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Ed ficou parado por alguns instantes depois que fechou a porta do carro, agora que ela não estava olhando deixou o mesmo sorriso bobo que ela trazia finalmente se desenhar em sua expressão. Andou até a porta do motorista de modo normal, mas a sua vontade nesse momento era de saltitar.

_Continua..._

N.A.: -

Oi pessoal... Estou aqui rindo boba que nem a A.J...ahahaha... Eu adoro esse beijo, eu sei que fui eu que escrevi e tal, mas foi tão de surpresa, que eu fico aqui de bobeira, só apreciando a cena na minha mente...eheheh... É, foi surpresa prá mim também, não era para o Ed ter beijado a A.J. nesse momento, dessa maneira, mas enfim, quando é que meus personagens fazem o que eu quero? Nunquinha... Mas dando a mão à palmatória, o Ed se saiu melhor do que eu...

Gente, na parte que o Roy dança com a Riza, ele a chama de Elizabeth, no mangá, é o codinome dela numa missão, mas na verdade eu nunca entendi se é só codinome ou é mesmo nome dela... Eu gostei do nome por ser mais formal naquele momento, então decidi por Elizabeth, OK?

Aparecimento de mais uma dupla de personagens... O que vocês acharam do Sam e da Lídia??? Ela é meio controladora não?? Essa mulher foi difícil para sair no papel, acho que escrevo vilões melhores do que vilãs, não que ela seja exatamente uma vilã, claro...

E o Lud?? Praga de homem, tá metido nessa história até o último fio de cabelo com gel...

Muita coisa ainda está para acontecer... Não percam a ação...ehehehe

Obrigada por continuarem a ler.

Beijos

Rô


	5. Capítulo 05

**_UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA_**

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 5_**

O dia seguinte ao baile, um domingo, amanheceu trazendo Ed e A.J. extremamente animados, causando estranhamento por parte dos outros.

Baxter e Al olhavam os irmãos sem entender, pois o casal não parava de sorrir como dois idiotas. Ellen, mais experiente que os garotos, até imaginava o que se passara na noite anterior.

- Então, correu tudo bem no baile? – Ellen perguntou servindo o café da manhã.

- Sim. – foi a resposta dos dois.

- Encontraram muitos conhecidos?

- Sim. – obteve a mesma resposta monossilábica.

Ellen franziu o cenho.

- Detalhes, crianças, eu quero detalhes. – a governanta exigiu causando um sorriso mais aberto nos dois jovens.

- Conversei com Roy. – A.J. disse.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Bax resmungou, mas a irmã apenas continuou a sorrir, em uma atitude singular, pois o garoto esperava uma resposta atravessada.

- Vimos Sam e a esposa. – ela falou franzindo o nariz.

- Aquela Lídia? Bah! – Ellen desconsiderou a informação.

- Aliás, Bax, Nádia está de novo no hospital. – ela comentou com o irmão.

Baxter levantou rápido a cabeça, diante da informação.

- Então é por isso que ninguém atendeu quando fui visitá-la. Ela está mal?

- Parece que não está nem pior, nem melhor do que antes. – A.J. procurou não entrar em detalhes.

Baxter era amigo de Nádia, a garotinha era quase da idade dele, e ambos sempre se deram bem.

- Vou visitá-la essa semana. – ele disse. – Será que ela pode receber visitas? – perguntou olhando a irmã.

- Acredito que sim. Não custa tentar não é?

- O que ela tem? – Al perguntou.

- Um problema no coração. Normalmente ela vive bem, com algumas limitações como correr e brincar, mas se cansa rápido, e às vezes precisa ser internada. – A.J. explicou.

- Não há cura?

- Há. Ela vai fazer uma operação, mas o médico quer esperar o quanto for possível, quer dar um tempo para que o corpo fique mais forte, uma chance a mais para que ela resista.

- Aquela esposa do seu funcionário não parece ser uma mulher muito paciente, para cuidar de uma criança tão doente. – Ed comentou.

- E ela não é. – Ellen disse. – Nunca vi uma mulher com menos coração maternal do que aquela.

- Deixe-a pra lá. – A.J. disse não querendo prolongar o assunto. – Eu tive uma grande idéia. Por que não fazemos um piquenique? – perguntou olhando para os garotos.

- Oba! – Bax exclamou animado.

- Legal. – Al disse mais comedido.

- Ellen? – A.J. virou-se para a governanta.

- Eu estou fora. Preparo alguns sanduíches para vocês, mas hoje tenho o chá das senhoras, não posso perder.

- Aposto que você não pode é perder o bingo. – Baxter disse em tom de troça para a governanta, causando as risadas dos outros.

- Isso também é verdade. – Ellen concordou rindo.

FMAFMAFMA

O lugar em que A.J. levou Ed e os meninos, era lindo. Um campo gramado coberto em vários trechos por diferentes tipos de flor: prímulas amarelas e cor-de-rosa, campainhas de diversas cores, e aqui e ali trechos de onze horas violáceas que estavam quase se abrindo. Um declive levava até um riacho de águas cristalinas, com uma pequena cascata. À sombra de frondosas árvores, A.J. estendeu um imenso cobertor.

Baxter e Al não perderam tempo em arrancar as camisas e cair na água. Ed deitou-se sobre o cobertor colocando as mãos atrás da nuca.

- Isso aqui é ótimo. – suspirou com satisfação.

A.J. apenas sorriu deitando-se ao lado dele.

- Acho que eu estava precisando dessa pausa. – ela disse depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio sereno.

- Concordo. Mas nada de falar de trabalho, incidentes e principalmente do Terceiro. – Ed falou, de modo tranqüilo, mas no fundo parecia não ter esquecido que A.J. dançara com a cobra no baile da noite anterior.

- Nada de assunto de trabalho. – ela concordou com ele. – Amo esse céu azulzinho de verão, igual aos olhos do Bax, é minha cor favorita. – ela comentou sorrindo.

- Junto com nuvens que parecem algodão doce? – Ed perguntou lembrando do que ela dissera quando saíram de Banzae.

- É isso aí, Ed. Mas você já reparou no vento? – ela perguntou erguendo ambas as mãos. – É suave, parece mesmo que um anjo desceu à terra para nos beijar.

Ed deu uma risada gostosa. Já tinha ouvido aquele papo.

- A grama, é o tapete do mundo. E o sol é a vida, faz com que nos sintamos... Vivos. – ela completou.

- Essa é sua filosofia de vida? – Ed perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

A.J. sorriu.

- Não sei, talvez. Viva o hoje, pois nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã. Essa é uma boa filosofia. – ela disse com voz preguiçosa.

- Concordo.

Não demorou muito para que a paz e tranqüilidade do lugar, deixasse-os sonolentos. Sem perceber, A.J. virou de lado e pousou a mão no peito de Ed, inconsciente, ele pegou a mão dela segurando-a com firmeza. Foi assim que Bax e Al encontraram os irmãos.

Baxter ia soltar uma risada alta, quando Al colocou a mão na boca dele arrastando-o para longe, foi difícil controlar-se também.

- Isso é incrível. – Bax disse para o amigo, os olhinhos azuis brilhando marotos.

- Isso é quase impossível. – Al retornou espantado, mas sorria abertamente. – Acho que eles nem se deram conta de como estão próximos.

- Você acha que no baile de ontem algo mais aconteceu?

- Com certeza. Os dois estavam muito animados de manhã.

- O que a gente faz agora? – Bax perguntou.

- Barulho.

Os dois voltaram a aproximar-se com Bax falando o mais alto que conseguia que ele tinha ganhado uma disputa de natação. Al contradizia-o dizendo que ele que ganhara.

Ed, com a algazarra dos dois garotos, abriu os olhos, percebendo algo repousando sobre seu peito, virou de lado dando com A.J. ainda de olhos fechados, a mão dela segura entre a sua, deu um leve sorriso. Não é que ela ficava um doce dormindo? Nem parecia aquela garota cheia de energia que não parava um segundo quieta.

Talvez A.J. tenha sentido que estava sendo observada, porque nesse momento os lindos olhos cor de mel se abriram, e maravilhado ele a viu lentamente começar a sorrir. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, num claro entendimento, consciente dos sentimentos que passavam através da troca de olhares. Devagar ela retirou a mão e sentou-se, o sorriso ainda presente.

A.J. pensou consigo que desde a última noite não sabia fazer outra coisa que não sorrir como uma idiota. Mas estava adorando ser uma idiota.

- Al, eu tenho certeza que eu ganhei. – Bax falou ainda fingindo a discussão com Al.

- Que nada. Na próxima vez teremos que ter um juiz, porque fui eu que ganhei.

- Vou até trazer um cronômetro. – Bax disse sério, mas de repente, os dois caíram na risada.

- O que tanto discutem? – Ed perguntou.

- Quem ganhou a disputa de natação. – Al falou sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

- E quem foi?

- Eu. – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo rindo ainda mais.

A.J. e Ed fitaram os irmãos tentando entender o motivo de tantas risadas. Ed observou como Al estava mais relaxado. O irmão passara uma temporada um tanto quanto solitário, e crescera, de novo, muito rápido, mas na companhia de Bax ele começava a relaxar, a viver como uma criança, ou melhor, adolescente, normal deveria ter vivido.

- Estou com fome. – Bax disse, cortando a linha de pensamentos de Ed, e já atacando a cesta que Ellen preparara.

- Então vamos comer.

A.J. foi tirando sanduíches, tortas salgadas, frutas e bolos da cesta. De bebida: leite e sucos, de limão e laranja, acondicionados em uma bolsa com gelo.

- Ellen preparou comida para um batalhão. – Al comentou.

- Ela sempre faz isso. – Bax disse já abocanhando um pedaço de torta.

- Toma Ed. – A.J. falou estendendo um copo com leite para ele.

- Tá me achando com cara de criança? – ele perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Ué, você não gosta de leite? Então está explicado. – ela falou com ar de entendimento, dando uma mordida num sanduíche.

- O quê tá explicado? – ele retrucou em tom perigosamente baixo.

A.J. controlou-se para não dar risada.

- Porque você ainda é um projetinho de gente, claro. – ela disse tranqüila.

Ed não pensou muito para reagir, quase voou em cima de A.J., mas Al conseguiu segurar o irmão.

- Como você ainda consegue ser tão sensível quanto à sua altura? – ela perguntou ainda dando risada.

- Eu não sou baixo. Tenho ossos pequenos. Sou compacto. – ele resmungou.

A.J. estourou numa gargalhada, sendo acompanhada por Bax e Al.

- Querem parar de rir? – Ed gritou com eles, que riram mais ainda. – Agenora. – falou de repente olhando para A.J.

- Quando você faz essa cara de bravo fica parecendo um Pug.

- Pug? – Al perguntou sem entender.

- Aqueles cachorrinhos com focinho achatado, são bem pequenos, testa franzida. – ela explicou fazendo caretas e gestos com as mãos, para melhor descrever a raça do cachorro.

- Você poderia parar de me comparar com cachorros? – Ed pediu em tom baixo, mas irritado.

- Só se você parar de me dar nomes ridículos, não falou nenhum bonito. – ela retrucou no mesmo tom.

- Alvarenga. – foi a resposta dele.

- Bulldog.

- Adeodata.

- Poodle. Com o detalhe que é o toy, bem pequenininho. – ela indicou com a mão o tamanho do cachorro.

- Aldobranda Jacinta. – Ed disse, em tom de vitória, o nome composto que inventara para A.J.

Baxter e Al acompanhavam a disputa dos irmãos como se fosse uma partida de tênis, olhando ora para um, ora para outro. Fitavam A.J. agora em grande expectativa, esperando a próxima raça de cachorro. Ed a fitou com expressão de triunfo, dessa vez ele ganhara.

- Eu ia deixar esse para uma ocasião mais propícia, mas talvez tenha chegado a hora. – ela falou depois de alguns instantes de meditação. – _Bichon_ Frise. – falou calma, acentuando a palavra Bichon.

Baxter e Al arregalaram os olhos, virando-se rapidamente para ouvir a resposta de Ed, mas aparentemente o Alquimista de Aço perdera a fala, pois encarava A.J. de boca aberta.

- Ganhei? – ela perguntou petulante.

A resposta de Ed foi um rugir de fúria. Ele levantou-se tão rápido que mal deu tempo de A.J. sair correndo.

- EU VOU TE MATAR. – ele gritou, perseguindo-a.

Os dois irmãos rolaram de rir vendo a cena, e A.J. quase não conseguia correr de tanto que ria.

- Acho que isso vai dar casamento. – Bax falou depois de tomar fôlego.

- Com certeza. – Al concordou.

Ed conseguiu alcançar A.J. depois de algum tempo, jogou-se sobre ela que ainda ria.

- Repita. – ele disse, com o nariz colado ao dela. – Se tiver coragem. – desafiou.

Foi o suficiente.

- Bich...

Ed não a deixou completar nem a primeira palavra, tascou-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. A.J. passou a mão pela nuca dele puxando-o mais para perto, brincou com os cabelos dele, tirando o elástico e soltando a trança.

- Esse foi o beijo mais gostoso que alguém já me deu. – ela falou depois que ele se afastou, passando a mão nos longos cabelos loiros do Alquimista de Aço.

- E foram muitos? – ele perguntou olhando-a sério.

- Teve somente um. – ela falou, os olhos brilhando divertidos.

- Quem? – Ed tentava controlar-se, não sabia ser ciumento, até conhecer A.J.

- Um cara que me beijou a noite passada.

Ed caiu na risada, aliviado. Se ela tivesse falado Russel, teria saído dali nesse momento e ido atrás do impertinente para partir-lhe a cara ao meio.

Os dois ficaram deitados de costas embaixo de uma árvore imensa.

- Meu irmão sempre me trazia aqui. – ela falou depois de alguns segundos.

- É um lindo lugar.

- Ele gostava de pescar. Ensinou a Bax.

- Como ele morreu?

- Pergunta para o palito de fósforo. Eu não sei. – ela falou desviando os olhos de Ed.

- Como assim não sabe? – Ed perguntou colocando-se de lado apoiado num cotovelo para fitá-la.

- Roy nunca contou de maneira clara o que de fato aconteceu. Eu sei que ele morreu com um tiro acidental, e isso é tudo.

- É bem do feitio do lança chamas esconder as coisas. – Ed falou, mas interessara-se por saber os detalhes.

- Eu sei que no fundo ele acha que está me protegendo, e a Bax também, mas eu sou do tipo que gosta de saber os detalhes, por mais que doa.

Ed já tinha percebido que A.J. não era uma florzinha delicada, a garota tinha força para agüentar qualquer coisa.

- Como você voltou? – ela perguntou de repente.

Ed ficou parado por longos segundos, de repente jogou-se de novo sobre a grama, A.J. pensou que ele não responderia, quando começou a falar.

- Você sabe sobre a cidade subterrânea? – ele perguntou.

- Sei. Sei também que o Roy destruiu o portal que existia lá.

- Eu e Al também destruímos o portal do outro lado, mas nunca desistimos de encontrar uma maneira de voltar, sem ter que sacrificar mais nenhuma vida. – ele disse baixinho.

A.J. pegou a mão de Ed dando um aperto carinhoso. Ele deu um sorriso para ela.

- No final, a coisa foi mais simples do que pensávamos. Um dia nós ficamos sabendo de uma antiga cidade mística, achei que não custava dar uma olhada. Que desapontamento, ela estava em ruínas. De repente em meio à minha frustração comecei a fazer um círculo de transmutação no chão, lembre-se de que não podíamos usar alquimia nesse mundo. – ele disse lançando-lhe um olhar. - Al aproximou-se e numa brincadeira nós dois colocamos as mãos sobre o círculo e... – ele deu uma pausa. – Aqui estamos.

- Assim?

- Assim. Como num passe de mágica, fomos parar nos restos da antiga Ishbaum. Eu não sei se foi a antiga cidade com sua mágica, ou o desejo de nossos corações, o fato é que conseguimos voltar.

- E como era do outro lado?

- Diferente e igual ao mesmo tempo, o interessante foi encontrar os mesmo rostos daqui. Hughes, e a senhora Gracia, King Bradley, Scar...

- Aquele maluco do braço destruidor?

- Esse mesmo.

- Quem mais?

- Alphonse.

- Seu irmão? – A.J. espantou-se. - Era como o Al?

Ele acenou concordando.

- Rose. – ele disse depois de algum tempo.

- Uma garota? Você teve uma garota do outro lado? – A.J. perguntou espantada.

- Você acha por um acaso que eu sou um monge? – ele retrucou irônico.

- Não achei nada, só imaginei que você estivesse procurando um jeito de voltar e não ia ter tempo para namorar. – ela falou emburrada levantando-se, mas mal chegou a se erguer, Ed puxou-a pelo braço fazendo-a cair sobre ele.

- Você está com ciúmes. – ele afirmou.

- Eu não sinto ciúmes. É uma emoção muito cansativa. – ela respondeu encarando-o.

- Então porque está com esse bico?

- Eu não faço bico. – ela disse indignada.

- Faz sim. – ele falou encostando os lábios nos dela. – Acho que posso me acostumar a isso. – completou baixinho, beijando-a de novo.

Depois de algum tempo os dois voltaram de mãos dadas para perto dos irmãos, que apostavam quando seria o casamento, mas calaram-se ao vê-los se aproximar.

O domingo terminou com os quatro, mortos de cansaço. Chegaram em casa quase de noite, exaustos.

- Parece que o dia foi divertido. – Ellen disse quando os viu se jogarem pela sala.

Ed e A.J. no sofá, Al e Bax sobre o tapete. – Estão com fome?

- De jeito nenhum. – Bax e Al disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não agüento comer mais nada. – Ed falou.

- Tem pudim? – foi a pergunta de A.J.

Os três rapazes olharam-na espantados de que ela pudesse comer algo ainda.

- Que foi? Eu senti falta de pudim no piquenique. – ela se defendeu.

- Você não tem estômago. – Ed disse.

- Não para um último pedaço de pudim.

- Vou buscar. – Ellen falou dando risada. – Ah Ed! Tem um recado para você. – ela falou entregando-lhe um papel.

- Obrigado Ellen. – ele agradeceu a governanta. – Ah! Winry está vindo para a Cidade Central.

- Legal. – Al falou animado.

- Quem é Winry? – Bax perguntou.

- Mecânica do Ed. Ela vez ou outra vem fazer a manutenção nos automails. – Al respondeu.

- Convide-a para almoçar. – A.J. disse a Ed.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Se bem que eu não sei se venho almoçar amanhã. – A.J. falou pensando nas inúmeras coisas que tinha que fazer. – Preciso ir ao hospital para conversar com o Sam também. Porque você não a convida para ficar aqui em casa?

- Vai dar muito trabalho para a Ellen. – Ed disse preocupado.

- O que é cozinhar para mais um? – Ellen disse entrando nesse momento na sala com o pudim de A.J. – Pode convidar sua mecânica, querido. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Além disso, eu posso contratar alguém para ajudá-la Ellen. – A.J. disse como quem não quer nada, dando uma colherada no pudim.

- Você acha que eu sou uma velha incapaz menina?

- Eu não disse isso. – A.J. fez cara de inocente.

- Não quero nenhuma cabeça oca incompetente na minha cozinha. – Ellen se indignou causando risadas em Bax e Al. - Quando eu não for mais capaz de cozinhar para cinco pessoas você pode me enterrar. – ela ainda falou brava e saiu da sala batendo o pé.

- Você fez de propósito. – Baxter acusou a irmã.

- Foi. É tão engraçado quando ela se irrita.

- Você é uma peste. – Ed disse a ela dando risada.

- Eu sou mesmo. Então estamos combinados. Você convida sua mecânica para ficar aqui, se eu não puder vir para o almoço, nos conheceremos no jantar. Ok? – ela falou levantando-se, esticou as costas espreguiçando-se. – Vou me deitar. – e saiu da sala. – Ellen querida, prometo que não vou contratar nenhuma cabeça oca, incompetente para ajudá-la. – gritou para a governanta. - Você ainda é a rainha do meu lar.

- Ela tem muita energia. – Al falou recebendo a concordância dos outros dois.

FMAFMAFMA

Na manhã seguinte Ed e Al saíram cedo para buscar Winry na estação. A.J. saiu algum tempo depois e não resistiu à curiosidade em conhecer a mecânica de Ed. Estacionou a moto próxima ao escritório e seguiu andando até a estação, já que não era longe.

O que viu à distância a fez estacar na mesma hora. A mecânica velha e decrépita que havia imaginado, era uma esbelta garota, de longos cabelos loiros, que se jogou nos braços de Ed, e o infeliz parecia ter adorado, pois retribuiu o abraço. A.J. voltou ao escritório na mesma hora, e perdeu Al recebendo o mesmo tratamento, se tivesse se aproximado teria ouvido Ed falando sobre ela com os olhos dourados brilhando e percebido o carinho que o trio nutria um pelo outro, carinho de irmãos, e sem a menor conotação de romance.

Mas a emoção que ela dissera não ter por ser cansativa, já tinha se arraigado dentro de si, ainda mais pela confusão que trazia com sentimentos desencontrados de rancor pelo exército e de estar começando a sentir algo pelo Alquimista de Aço.

Para tentar esquecer o que havia visto jogou-se no trabalho. Recebeu Zeb que havia chego de Banzae com as informações sobre Lud ter estado lá na mesma época que ela. Os dois agora montavam uma estratégia para pegar Lud como o mandante dos acidentes nas obras da H3, mas chegaram à conclusão que teriam que pegar alguém em flagrante.

A vontade de A.J. era encostar Lud na parede, mas com isso ela não conseguiria nada, a cobra era escorregadia, teria que ter paciência.

A hora do almoço chegou e passou, não deu tempo ao menos de ir ao hospital falar com Sam. A noite se aproximava e A.J. ainda estava atolada em papéis e esquemas de novas obras, relutava em ir para casa. Marie já havia ido embora há algum tempo quando a porta se abriu. A.J. ergueu a cabeça dando de cara com Ed.

- Vim te buscar. – ele disse.

- Já estou terminando. – ela falou voltando a atenção para o que fazia.

- Isso aí não vai sair correndo. Vamos. – aproximou-se pegando a caneta da mão dela, e enrolando os papéis. – Ellen está preocupada com você, enfiada aqui o dia inteiro.

- É meu trabalho.

- Aposto que nem foi almoçar.

- Marie me trouxe um sanduíche.

- Aquele ali? – Ed apontou para uma mesinha de canto onde se via o sanduíche intocado.

- Esse mesmo. – A.J. concordou dando um meio sorriso.

- Anda logo, senão os meninos vão acabar com o seu pudim.

- Esse é um bom incentivo. – ela falou saindo com ele. – Seu automail está bem? – perguntou tranqüila, como quem não quer nada.

- Tudo ótimo. Win é uma excelente mecânica. Vocês duas têm muito em comum. – ele disse de repente. – Não se espante se ela pedir a você para desmontar uma das locomotivas.

- O que podemos ter em comum? – A.J. ainda estava pensando na primeira informação.

- A paixão pela mecânica. Apesar de que a Win adora montar e desmontar coisas.

- Eu não sou apaixonada por mecânica. – ela falou incomodada. – E também não gosto de ser comparada com outras pessoas. – completou arrogante. Andando mais rápido aproximou-se da moto e já ia subindo quando Ed segurou-a pelo braço.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou estranhando a resposta grosseira.

- Não. Vamos que acabei de perceber que estou com fome.

A.J. ligou a moto e acelerando, saiu em disparada. Ed balançou a cabeça não compreendendo direito o que havia acontecido.

A.J. se xingou de todos os nomes que sabia, e não eram poucos. Tinha prometido a si mesma não demonstrar o quanto estava incomodada com a mecânica de Ed, mas não, tinha que dar uma de arrogante. Não podia ter ficado com a boca fechada? 'Não gosto de ser comparada a outras pessoas'. De onde tinha saído isso?

Chegou em casa em tempo recorde com Ed na sua cola. Colocou no rosto sua expressão mais inocente, e deu um sorrisinho para ele dando a entender que estava tudo bem. Ed ficou mais confuso ainda, mas imaginou que ela deveria estar cansada.

- A.J.! – Bax exclamou quando ela entrou na sala.

- Oi. – ela falou dando um sorriso, que a todos, pareceu sincero. – Desculpem não ter vindo para o almoço.

- Deixe-me apresentá-las. – Al falou aproximando-se de A.J. e conduzindo-a para perto da garota sentada no sofá. – A.J. está é Winry, a mecânica do Ed e nossa amiga de infância.

- Olá. Muito prazer. Já ouvi muito sobre você. – Winry disse sorrindo para A.J.

- Tudo bem? Não sabia que a mecânica de Edward era tão jovem.

Edward? Os três garotos trocaram olhares espantados.

- Win nasceu com óleo nas veias. – Ed gracejou, deixaria as perguntas à A.J., para mais tarde.

- Minha avó sempre trabalhou com automails, acho que era difícil seguir outra carreira. – Win explicou.

- Eu entendo. – A.J. disse sentindo uma estranha afinidade com a garota. Chegara pronta para antipatizar com Winry, mas pegara-se, achando-a simpática.

E daí se Ed e a amiga de infância tinham alguma relação? Ele só lhe dera alguns beijos, não fizera juras eternas de amor. Era uma idiota mesmo.

- Ed disse que você tem montes de locomotivas. – Win falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Cuidado A.J. essa é a parte onde ela vai pedir para desmontar algo. – Ed sussurrou ao ouvido de A.J., mas todos puderam ouvir.

- Ed! – Win exclamou dando um soco no ombro dele.

- Eu não diria montes, mas se você estiver interessada, há algumas velhas locos com que você pode brincar. – A.J. disse à garota.

- Sério?

A.J. concordou.

- Bom, se vocês esperarem um pouco vou tomar um banho e jantaremos.

Todos concordaram. A.J. saiu da sala de maneira calma, o que causou estranheza nos rapazes.

- O que houve? – Al perguntou.

- Não sei, ela está agindo muito estranha. – Ed comentou.

- Será que houve outro acidente? – Bax perguntou assustado e já ia seguindo a irmã, quando Ed o impediu.

- Deixa que eu vou.

- Acidentes? – Winry perguntou sem entender.

Al e Bax não perderam tempo em colocar Winry a par dos acontecimentos.

Ed alcançou A.J. no meio da escada e segurou-a pelo pulso.

- O que houve? Você não está no seu normal hoje.

- Vai ver é fome. – ela respondeu sem olhá-lo.

- É só isso?

- O que mais poderia ser? – ela perguntou dando uma risada sem ânimo. – Pode devolver meu braço? – ela perguntou encarando-a.

- Por enquanto. – Ed respondeu e ficou na escada olhando-a se afastar.

No jantar todos contribuíram para a conversa. A.J., para um estranho agia normalmente, mas para Ed que já a conhecia, ela estava muito silenciosa.

A.J. percebeu que Ed e Winry se tratavam amigavelmente, a mecânica se preocupava um pouco demais com ele, na sua visão, mais do que com Al, isso era certo. Apesar deles se dizerem como irmãos, A.J. não estava convencida disso.

Prestava tanta atenção neles dois que quase não comeu, recebendo uma bronca de Ellen. Ed olhou-a e já ia dizendo que ela também não almoçara quando A.J. implorou com o olhar para ele ficar quieto. Fez o que ela pedia, mas os dois teriam uma conversa ainda esta noite sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Quero agradecer por você ter me convidado para ficar aqui. – Winry disse olhando A.J.

- Que é isso. É um prazer. – A.J. falou num misto de sensações, tinha gostado de fato da garota, o que a estava irritando era a intimidade dela com Ed. Uma intimidade que ela nunca teria, não dessa maneira. – Bom, vocês vão ter que me perdoar, estou morta de cansaço. Fiquem à vontade. – falou retirando-se.

- Ela não comeu o pudim. – Bax falou olhando a sobremesa intocada no prato da irmã.

- Já volto. – Ed falou indo atrás dela.

Winry deu um leve sorriso e Al percebeu.

- Os dois se estranharam e se entenderam ao primeiro olhar. – Al comentou.

- Isso ficou contraditório. – Winry disse.

- A relação deles é contraditória. – Bax falou dando risada.

- No mesmo minuto que estão brincando já estão brigando ou gritando um com o outro. – Al completou.

- Isso parece ser interessante. – ela falou animada. – Detalhes meninos.

- Tudo começou...

Enquanto Al e Bax contavam para Winry os acontecimentos desde que os irmãos haviam se conhecido, Ed estava tentando conversar com uma irredutível A.J.

- Já disse que não tenho nada, só estou cansada. – ela falou pela terceira vez andando pelo quarto.

- Você não me convence. Algo aconteceu.

- Ed, podemos conversar amanhã?

- Não. – ele foi taxativo. - O que há com você? Agiu estranhamente a noite toda. Não comeu nada e até o seu pudim você deixou. Você nunca deixa sobrar pudim. Se você não me contar o que é, vamos ficar aqui a noite toda. – e cruzando os braços, ficou à espera.

A.J. encarou Ed durante alguns segundos, pensou em mentir para ele, dizer que estava preocupada com a ferrovia, mas não era do seu feitio fugir à verdade.

- Você não me disse que sua mecânica era tão jovem.

Ed arregalou os olhos, espantado. De todas as coisas que passara pela sua cabeça, Winry não estava entre elas.

- Eu não entendi.

- Ora Ed, você deveria ter dito que tinha uma garota antes de sair por aí beijando outra.

- Uma garota? Winry? Ela não é minha garota. De onde você tirou isso?

- Observando.

- Espera... Você está toda estranha porque acha que eu e Winry temos algo? – Ed perguntou dando risada.

- É claro que não. Só não acho correto você tê-la enganado. A mim não importa muito, afinal, o que são alguns beijinhos? – ela falou tentando parecer que não se importava.

- Quem foi que disse que ciúmes era um sentimento cansativo? – ele ironizou.

- Ah... Ciúmes? Eu não estou com ciúmes.

- Está sim.

- Não estou.

- Está.

- Não estou. – ela quase gritou.

Ed segurou-a pelos ombros encostando-a na parede do quarto.

- Está sim. E sem razão. – e dizendo isso, beijou-a profundamente.

A.J. deixou-se envolver, como sempre, pensou que já não havia como voltar atrás. Ed estava entranhado em si.

Ed afastou-se olhando para ela que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, deu um leve sorriso.

- Acho melhor você descer. – A.J. disse com voz rouca.

- Você não gostou?

- Esse é o problema, eu sempre gosto. Demais. – ela falou honesta encarando-o nos olhos.

- Tá bom, ciumenta. Amanhã falamos mais sobre isso.

- Eu não sou ciumenta. – ela quase rosnou.

- Sei. – ele disse dando um leve beijo na ponta do nariz dela. – Durma bem.

Depois que Ed saiu A.J. se jogou na cama analisando as sensações pelas quais passava.

Num primeiro momento ficara tão surpresa com a aparência da mecânica de Ed que tivera raiva, sem razão, pois ele nunca dissera que Winry era a velha decrépita que ela imaginava. Mas também não dissera que era jovem, e que os dois tinham alguma relação mais que mecânica e paciente.

Queria apenas ter certeza de que não havia algo entre eles. Mas para que ter essa certeza? Ed só lhe dera uns beijos, que, diga-se de passagem, você consentiu A.J., sua consciência lhe disse. Ed não disse nada sobre sentimentos, relações ou algo do tipo, você viajou nessa de amor.

A.J. sentou-se de repente na cama. Amor? Quem foi que falou em amor? Ela se perguntou começando a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Não, não poderia estar amando Ed. Ele era um Alquimista Federal, do exército.

- Calma A.J. – disse a si mesma. – Não é o fim do mundo. Mantenha a calma.

Deitou-se na cama, mas o sono não vinha. Ouviu quando os outros se recolheram e depois de algum tempo uma porta se abrir e fechar. Curiosa levantou-se para espiar e viu Ed entrando no quarto em que Winry estava. Quase teve uma síncope, mas procurou acalmar-se, e pensar nos motivos para essa visita noturna. Droga! Nenhum motivo decente vinha-lhe à cabeça.

Precisava respirar, estava se sentindo sufocada.

Morrendo de raiva de Ed e da 'mecânica' dele, e ainda mais de si mesma, A.J. pegou a moto e empurrando-a afastou-se da casa, ligando-a quando já estava longe. Andou por um bom tempo até parar em um dos barracões que mantinha fora da cidade.

No relatório que lera de manhã, um dos guardas dissera ter encontrado passos do lado de fora, nada fora retirado, talvez por terem visto que estava sendo bem guardado, mas já que estava sem sono e de cabeça cheia, melhor aproveitar o tempo, ficaria junto com seus homens.

- Boa noite. Tudo calmo por aqui?

- A.J.! – Daniel, um dos jovens funcionários, que se voluntariara, para guardar o galpão ficou surpreso por vê-la. – O que está fazendo aqui nesse horário?

- Resolvi fazer companhia. - ela falou sentando-se a uma cadeira na sala à parte do galpão.

- Não precisa fazer esse esforço, estamos nos revezando, e nunca ficamos uma mesma noite de guarda. – Greg o outro funcionário avisou. – Além disso, temos mais dois guardas, que você contratou lá fora.

- Eu sei. Estava cansada de ficar em casa sem fazer nada. Por isso relaxem, não vou sair daqui. - ela falou resoluta.

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar de entendimento e ficaram em silêncio.

A mente de A.J. não parava de pensar nos últimos acontecimentos, por mais que quisesse, sempre voltava no que Ed estaria fazendo, tarde da noite no quarto de sua mecânica.

Droga! Por que ela ficara com ciúmes? Tá certo, a garota era realmente linda, Ed parecia gostar sinceramente dela, afinal eram amigos desde a infância. Mas porque eu fiquei com ciúmes? A.J. se perguntava, exaustivamente. Eu não posso estar gostando de um Alquimista Federal. Tá, o Ed é legal, lindo de morrer, tem os olhos dourados maravilhosos... A.J. bagunçou os cabelos, irritada pelo rumo de seus pensamentos. Mas ele é um Alquimista Federal, só de achá-lo legal já era uma traição a seus princípios, gostar dele, gostar mesmo, amar... Seria o fim. Soltou um profundo suspiro chamando a atenção de Daniel.

- Parece que estou vendo fumacinha sair por suas orelhas. – ele disse em tom de riso.

- Realmente é assim que me sinto, de cabeça quente. – ela falou devolvendo o sorriso.

- Se quiser falar.

- Não é nada importante. Quer dizer, é, mas... Ah, deixa pra lá, eu vou ter que resolver eu mesma.

- Assunto do coração. – Greg falou como quem não quer nada, recebendo um olhar espantado de A.J.

- Ah.! – Daniel entendeu. – O baixinho Alquimista. – completou tentando segurar o riso.

- Deixe-o ouvir chamando-o de baixinho. – A.J. falou dando risada.

Daniel ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando um som de tiro assustou-os. Levantaram-se de supetão, olhando-se assustados.

- A.J. fica aqui dentro. – Daniel disse saindo em disparada.

- De jeito nenhum. – ela falou seguindo-o.

Os dois guardas, que faziam a ronda, estavam abaixados atrás de algumas toras que mantinham do lado de fora do galpão, prontas para serem carregadas nos trens de carga. Atiravam em direções diferentes.

A.J. rastejou aproximando-se de um deles, na cola de Daniel.

- Quantos são? – ela perguntou.

- Pelo menos três. – o homem respondeu re-carregando a arma.

A.J. tomou-a dele e entregou a sua, pois desde os incidentes não saía sem uma arma e carregou a outra, deixando-a pronta para o uso.

- Obrigado senhorita. – o homem disse somente nesse momento olhado-a. – Senhorita Hedwig! – exclamou espantado. - O que está fazendo aqui? É muito perigoso.

- Agora não. – ela disse diante da expressão preocupada dele. - Você conseguiu ver os homens?

- Apenas de relance, está muito escuro. Perguntei quem vinha lá, e recebi como resposta um tiro.

- Acertou você? – ela preocupou-se.

- De raspão.

- Eu vou avançar até aquelas toras. – Daniel disse olhando para a frente.

A.J. segurou-o pela camisa.

- De jeito nenhum. Mantenha-os afastados sem sair daqui.

Nisso mais tiros soaram vindo dos fundos do galpão. Os três se entreolharam.

- Droga. Há mais deles. – ela falou e abaixada seguiu para o outro lado, com Daniel indo atrás dela.

Encontraram Greg ferido nos fundos do galpão, e um fio aceso queimando rapidamente na direção da construção.

- CORRE! – Daniel gritou para A.J. pegando Greg e colocando-o sobre os ombros.

- VAI EXPLODIR. – A.J. gritou correndo para a parte da frente do galpão.

Os dois guardas, surpresos, ao menos se preocuparam com os tiros, levantaram-se e saíram correndo em direções diferentes. Nesse momento A.J. sentiu um tremor no chão, caiu de bruços e tampou os ouvidos ante o enorme barulho do galpão explodindo. Pensou que esse seria seu fim, seu último pensamento foi que ao menos tinha dito seu nome a Ed. Então tudo escureceu.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed acordou de repente, sem saber de fato se o barulho que ouvira fora sonho ou real.

- Ed, você ouviu? – Al perguntou sentando na cama ao lado.

Fora real. Levantou-se olhando pela janela, um imenso clarão se delineando ao longe, sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer a nuca.

- Ed! Al! – Baxter bateu na porta já entrando. – Vocês ouviram? – o garoto estava com os cabelos arrepiados, e os imensos olhos azuis arregalados de medo.

Winry apareceu nesse momento perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

- Foi um barulhão. – Al respondeu bocejando.

- Não sei como A.J. não ouviu. – Bax falou olhando na direção do quarto da irmã. – E veio bem da direção de um dos galpões de dinamite.

Ed virou-se assustado para o garoto e saiu do quarto rapidamente. Sem ao menos bater, entrou no quarto de A.J. encontrando-o vazio, a cama ao menos fora desfeita.

- Eu vou matá-la. – ele falou baixinho. – Isso se ela já não estiver morta. – acrescentou em tom sombrio.

Virou-se para os dois garotos, vendo Baxter cair em si nesse momento.

- Ela foi lá, não é? – o garoto perguntou em tom trêmulo.

- Escutem vocês dois, fiquem aqui...

- De jeito nenhum. – Baxter disse já virando para ir ao seu quarto trocar de roupa.

- Eu vou também. – Al falou irredutível.

- Ahhhh! – Ed irritado bagunçou os cabelos. – Vocês precisam ficar aqui. Não temos certeza se ela foi para lá, quero que liguem para todo canto procurando-a. Entenderam? – quase gritou com os garotos, que fitavam-no assustados.

Os dois meninos acenaram que sim, e Al foi para o lado do pálido Baxter pousando as mãos nos ombros magros.

- Fique com eles Win. – ele pediu olhando para a amiga que o fitava assustada, meio sem entender o que acontecia, apenas acenou que sim.

- Ela está bem Bax, não se preocupe. – Ed falou antes de sair do quarto.

Já estava no meio das escadas quando Ellen apareceu.

- Traga-a de volta. – ela pediu, tendo ouvido a troca de palavras de Ed com Al e Bax.

- Pode ter certeza disso. – Ed respondeu decidido.

Entrou no carro e seguiu para o lugar da explosão, em sua expressão preocupada uma pergunta martelava sua mente. A.J. estaria lá?

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. abriu os olhos devagar quase não enxergando por causa da pancada que levara na cabeça, sentiu um líquido quente escorrendo no rosto, lentamente levou a mão até o local, e constatou que era sangue. Passou as mãos devagar pelo corpo, que doía inteiro, encontrando outros ferimentos e queimaduras, mas por milagre, nenhuma fratura. O ouvido tinha um estranho zunido, resultado do barulho da explosão. Tentou ficar de joelhos e somente esse pequeno movimento já trouxe uma dor aguda no corpo inteiro, mas precisava descobrir onde estavam os outros.

De pé, cambaleou em meio aos escombros, retirando tábuas e pulando toras, meio desajeitada por causa da dor.

- Daniel! – gritou. – Greg!

- Aqui. – ouviu uma voz às suas costas.

Um dos guardas andava em sua direção, trazia um braço ensangüentado, e pequenas queimaduras, aparentemente ele estava melhor do que A.J. que ficara num ponto mais próximo à explosão.

- Onde está Hollings? – ela perguntou referindo-se ao outro guarda.

- Deixei-o um pouco mais afastado, levou uma pancada na cabeça e está desacordado. E a senhorita? Está bem? – Clancy perguntou.

- Nada que o tempo não cure. – foi a pronta resposta. – Precisamos achar Daniel e Greg, eles estavam atrás de mim. – A.J. falou olhando desolada para o monte de escombros que a explosão espalhara.

Os dois colocaram mãos à obra, com vagar, mas procurando sistematicamente os outros dois.

– Encontrei. – o guarda gritou animado

A.J. correu o mais rápido que seu corpo debilitado deixou. Daniel e Greg estavam meio escondidos, embaixo dos escombros. O serviço era lento, mas conseguiram retirá-los.

- Daniel! Fala comigo. – ela pediu encostando a cabeça no peito dele para ouvir as batidas do coração. – Está vivo. – falou feliz.

- Greg não teve essa sorte. – o guarda respondeu com pesar.

- O quê? – A.J. não acreditou, aproximou-se do homem mais velho e constatou que ele não respirava. – Não. Ó Deus não.

- Senhorita Hedwig, eu não sou médico, mas Greg não morreu na explosão. – o guarda falou, e só nesse momento a garota viu o feio ferimento que o funcionário trazia no peito. – Alguém atirou nele antes.

A.J. apertou a mão em punho, a raiva aparecendo de uma maneira como nunca antes. Em silêncio ela tirou a jaqueta e cobriu a parte de cima do corpo de Greg, voltou para o lado de Daniel, e viu que ele abria os olhos, focalizando-os nela.

- Está bem? – ele perguntou num fiapo de voz.

- Sim, não fale. O socorro já está chegando. – ela falou ouvindo ao longe as sirenes.

- Greg? – Daniel quis saber.

- Está tudo bem. – A.J. mentiu, haveria tempo para chorarem a morte de Greg depois.

Os bombeiros logo tomaram a dianteira apagando o fogo no galpão, somente dos restos porque a construção fora totalmente destruída. Uma ambulância chegou e A.J. orientou-os para levarem Daniel. Quando esta já partia um carro chegou em alta velocidade.

Ed ficou estático, por alguns segundos ante a imensa destruição do lugar, mas em seguida correu os olhos por tudo, não vendo A.J., foi quando se deparou com a jaqueta que ela costumava usar estendida no chão, escondendo um corpo. Ficou petrificado no lugar, com medo do que encontraria. Lentamente aproximou-se, ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo estendido, ao menos reparou nas roupas e botas maiores do que A.J. usava. Ergueu a jaqueta mantendo os olhos fechados, não tinha coragem de olhar.

- Greg era um bom homem. – uma voz disse ao lado dele.

- O quê? – Ed perguntou erguendo o rosto para o homem parado ali. Voltou os olhos rapidamente para o corpo deitado, e sem querer soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio. Não era ela. – Onde ela está? – perguntou erguendo-se.

Clancy nem precisou perguntar a quem ele se referia, apontou o dedo indicando uma árvore próxima onde A.J. estava sentada com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos dobrados vendo o serviço dos bombeiros.

Ed aproximou-se devagar, sentindo um alívio tão grande no coração que não saberia explicar. Ela trazia a roupa totalmente suja, isso sem falar do estado do rosto. Algumas queimaduras e um curativo na cabeça, aparentemente eram seus ferimentos. Sentou-se ao lado dela que ao menos o olhou, parecia perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Não confiou em mim de novo. – ele disse depois de algum tempo.

- Precisava me afastar de você para pensar.

Ed ficou surpreso com a resposta.

- E precisava vir bem para onde o perigo estava?

Ela o encarou, e Ed percebeu a angústia em seu olhar.

- Meus homens passam por isso todos os dias, eu não pedi, eles se ofereceram, e o que ganharam? Greg morreu, Daniel está gravemente ferido. Você queria que eu ficasse deitada em minha cama quentinha enquanto eles morriam aqui? Fico contente por ter vindo.

- E se você tivesse morrido?

- Você teria me vingado. – ela falou simplesmente.

- Não pensou no Baxter. – Ed falou irritado com a calma que ela demonstrava.

A.J. fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos.

- É verdade. – concordou.

A.J. engoliu em seco. Tinha que repensar suas ações. Estava se colocando em perigo e esquecendo suas prioridades, que era cuidar do irmão.

- Desculpa. – falou baixinho. – Parece que é só isso que faço não? Pedir desculpas.

- Qual o motivo dessa vez? – Ed perguntou abraçando-a pelo ombro.

- Por ser uma idiota. – falou simplesmente, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Continua..._

Campainha: - são flores de caules longos que imitam as pequenas campainhas de antigamente, parecendo uns sininhos, encontram-se nas cores, branca, amarela, azul e vermelha,

Quando Ed diz que tem ossos pequenos e é compacto, essa fala é do Umi de Duelo Xiaolin.

Pug:- é o cachorro que participou de MIB, aquele que falava.

**N.A.:**

Antes de mais nada, desculpem a demora, meu computador não anda muito animado, está meio difícil trabalhar com ele.

Perceberam que esse capítulo está maior? Pelo que andei reparando, o 6 e 7 também estão mais extensos, acho que fiquei animada.

E as coisas se complicam... Eu disse que isso iria acontecer, ainda piora...ahahahah...

Eu adoro aquela parte do piquenique, são tão fofos. E a A.J. com ciúmes? Bom, eu como não sou uma pessoa muito ciumenta, não sei bem descrever esse tipo de emoção, fiz o meu melhor.

E essa explosão? Cruzes, já matei um... Eu ando muito assassina esses últimos tempos...hihihihi...

Espero que tenham se divertido. Acho que não há muito mais diversão pela frente... FMA, o drama corre solto...hihihihihih...

Opinem, e relevem algum erro, a fic está sem revisão, apenas a minha que sempre deixo passar algum erro.

Obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails. Valeu pessoal.

Beijos

Rô


	6. Capítulo 6

**_UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA_**

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

****

**_ Capítulo 06 _**

****

A.J. e Ed foram ao hospital assim que o fogo no barracão estava controlado. A primeira pessoa que viram foi a esposa de Greg. Ela estava sentada em uma daquelas desconfortáveis cadeiras na sala de espera, tendo ao seu lado uma de suas filhas. A.J. abaixou-se à sua frente, pegando em suas mãos. A mulher ergueu os olhos tristes para a garota.

- Eu sinto tanto Ana. – a menina disse.

- Eu sei querida. – Ana passou a mão no rosto de A.J. dando-lhe um sorriso. – Greg sabia dos riscos, tenho certeza que ele faria tudo de novo.

A.J. concordou sentindo vontade de chorar. Ed mais afastado ficou tentado a aproximar-se, mas controlou-se.

Nesse momento um alvoroço no corredor os fez olhar uma outra mulher, mais jovem, aproximando-se. Essa não seria fácil. A.J. pensou erguendo-se.

- Onde ele está? – ela perguntou alterada.

- Acalme-se senhora. – uma enfermeira pediu a ela.

- Não peça para me acalmar. Eu quero ver meu filho. – ela gritou e nesse momento viu A.J., sua fúria parecia ter uma nova vítima. – Você! – gritou ainda mais alto aproximando-se.

A.J. ficou no mesmo lugar, pronta para confrontar a irada mulher.

- É culpa sua, meu filho estar às portas da morte.

Ed achou que ela estava dramatizando a situação, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se de A.J. A mulher parecia estar descontrolada, culpar o primeiro que visse pela frente era natural.

- É verdade. – A.J. concordou com ela de modo tranqüilo.

- Seus empregados são obrigados a ficar de guarda porque você não é competente o suficiente para manter aquela ferrovia. – ela continuou. – Uma garotinha não pode dirigir um negócio desse porte. Veja o que aconteceu? Você fica brincando de dar ordens e nossos filhos e maridos é que pagam por isso.

A mulher ao menos percebera que A.J. também se ferira na explosão, ela parecia estar fora de si.

- Acalme-se Matilde. – Ana pediu. – Lembre-se de onde está, não pode ficar gritando dentro de um hospital.

Matilde olhou dos lados parecendo cair em si.

- Como pode estar tão calma Ana? Seu marido está morto por culpa dessa menininha. – seu tom de voz diminuiu, mas não sua fúria.

- A.J. também estava lá, ela não ficou dormindo em casa enquanto nossos homens corriam perigo. Você culpa a menina porque é mais fácil despejar sua raiva contra outra pessoa. – Ana levantou-se encarando a mulher. – Lembre-se que eles escolheram estar lá, não somente por A.J., mas por nós. É o trabalho deles manter aquele lugar, nossos sustentos dependem da H3. Você esqueceu isso?

A.J. estava admirada com a força daquela mulher. Ela tinha mil motivos para odiá-la, mas entendera a situação com incrível clareza em um momento de extrema agonia.

- Mas ela é só uma pirralha... – Matilde ainda tentou retrucar.

- É uma pirralha que está conseguindo colocar comida na sua mesa. Você acredita mesmo que Daniel gostaria da maneira como você está falando com A.J.? Você ouviu as explicações dele e mesmo assim parece não ter entendido. – Ana falou em tom cansado.

- Ainda acho que ela não é o melhor, poderia vender a empresa. – Matilde disse virando o rosto.

A.J. trocou um olhar com Ed. Os dois tendo o mesmo pensamento. Os braços de Lud era longos e já tinham alcançado outras pessoas.

Nesse momento o médico apareceu, olhou para as pessoas reunidas parecendo entender de imediato a quem acalmar primeiro, aproximou-se de Matilde.

- Seu filho está fora de perigo senhora. – disse a ela. - Poderá vê-lo em alguns momentos.

- Graças a Deus. – ela falou unindo as mãos em prece.

- Sinto muito pelo Greg, Ana. Era um bom homem. – o médico falou virando-se para a mulher mais velha.

- Obrigada, doutor Sheldon.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. Não se preocupe. – Ana disse ao médico.

Ele olhou a senhora achando-a pálida, mas no controle.

- E você criança? – ele perguntou olhando A.J. – Parece ter alguns ferimentos para cuidar.

- Estou bem. – ela falou.

- Não, não está. – Ed interferiu. – Ela está com queimaduras e cheia de hematomas doutor. E um corte enorme na cabeça.

- Então vamos cuidar disso. – o médico disse sorrindo do jeito mandão de Ed.

A.J. virou-se para Ana encarando-a nos olhos.

- Vou cuidar de tudo Ana, não se preocupe com nada, e nem com o futuro, está bem?

- Eu sei querida. Vá cuidar de seus ferimentos.

A.J. olhou para Matilde, e a outra devolveu um olhar nada simpático.

- Não queria que Daniel tivesse se machucado Matilde, e talvez se ele não estivesse tentando salvar o Greg, ele não tivesse sofrido nada. – A.J. falou encarando-a. – Mas não seria o Daniel, não é?

Matilde encarou a garota espantada. Ela estava certa, seu Daniel nunca pensaria em salvar a pele deixando um companheiro para trás.

- Não se preocupe com as contas do hospital. – A.J. ainda disse.

- Não faz mais que a sua obrigação. – Matilde ainda resmungou.

- Posso bater nela? – Ed perguntou baixinho para A.J., o doutor Sheldon que estava ao lado quase deu risada, mas controlou-se devido ao momento. Pelo visto A.J. achara um protetor.

- Hoje não. – foi a resposta dela, também em tom baixo.

Os dois jovens seguiram o médico até uma das salas de curativos. Enquanto o médico cuidava dos ferimentos de A.J., Ed saiu e voltou somente quando o doutor Sheldon terminava de dar alguns pontos no corte que ela tinha na cabeça.

- Vai ter que passar a noite aqui. – o médico disse.

- De jeito nenhum. Preciso ir para casa, Bax deve estar preocupado.

- Bax e Al estão vindo para o hospital. – Ed informou-a.

- Não era para ter ligado. – ela resmungou.

- Os dois estavam preocupados, pois acordaram com a explosão. Na verdade acho que a cidade inteira acordou. Roy também está vindo. – ele disse tranqüilo.

- Enlouqueceu? Quer dar munição ao palito de fósforo para me manter trancada numa cela? – A.J. ficou horrorizada.

- É o que eu deveria fazer. – o dito palito de fósforo respondeu entrando na sala nesse momento.

A.J. inspirou fundo encarando o olho bom de Roy Mustang, e ele parecia não estar nada feliz.

- Então está decidido. – o doutor Sheldon disse depois do silêncio que imperou no lugar. – Vai passar a noite aqui, pois tem uma concussão na cabeça, e precisa ficar em observação. Vou arrumar um quarto para você. – e com isso saiu da sala, deixando um silêncio carregado entre os três.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – Roy perguntou de repente. – Você se coloca na frente do perigo e não pensa em mais nada.

- Eu...

- Não diga nada, eu que vou falar dessa vez. – ele a interrompeu. – Você só tem 17 anos garota. É uma criança, por mais responsabilidades que tenha naquela ferrovia. Sua sorte é ter uma cabeça dura. – falou apontando para o curativo na cabeça dela. – Você anda agindo de maneira irresponsável, coloca-se em situações de onde escapa por pura sorte. Não pensa no seu irmão? – ele perguntou o mesmo que Ed.

A.J. abaixou a cabeça. Merecia a bronca, na verdade merecia uns tapas. Além de se colocar em perigo, colocara as pessoas que trabalhavam para si no meio da guerra que travava com Lud, e um homem morrera. Não adiantava dizer a si mesma que dera a escolha para que eles saíssem, fizera tudo errado.

- Eu a deixo livre para você dirigir a ferrovia, A.J., mas não para se matar. – Roy continuou.

- Talvez eu tenha errado. – admitiu engolindo o orgulho. Ed olhou-a espantado. – Talvez eu não seja boa o suficiente para dirigir a H3... – não chegou a terminar de falar. Um furacão na forma de Baxter entrou na sala.

- Não A.J.! – ele exclamou jogando-se nos braços da irmã. – Não diga que você não é boa, você é a melhor, melhor até que o papai. Os funcionários da H3 sempre falam no quanto a admiram, no quanto você conseguiu melhorar a ferrovia, você pode não ouvir, mas eu ouço. – o garotinho enlaçado à cintura da irmã afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, tinha-os marejados. – Você é cabeçuda, mas sempre pensa nos outros. Todos sabem pelo que estamos passando, mas mesmo assim ficaram do seu lado, porque confiam em você. O que aconteceu hoje foi triste, mas não foi sua culpa, foi do bandido que fez isso. – o menininho agora já chorava.

- Ah Bax, meu irmãozinho. – ela falou abraçando o garotinho.

- Não deixa o Roy dizer que você não é boa.

- Eu não disse isso. – Roy resmungou querendo aparentar seriedade, mas estava comovido com o que o menino dissera.

Al parado ao lado de Ed fitava os dois irmãos com um sorriso largo. Mais atrás Ellen olhava os dois irmãos com lágrimas nos olhos, Winry ao seu lado, tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Sabe Bax, o Roy pode ter dito da maneira errada. – A.J. falou encarando o General. – Mas ele falou algumas verdades. – nisso ela olhou para Ed que dissera a mesma coisa. - Eu preciso pensar em você, afinal só tem a mim. Não posso deixar que nada me aconteça. Mas eu não posso prometer fazer as coisas de maneira diferente. – e isso soou quase como uma ameaça. – Eu tenho idéias próprias sobre como dirigir a H3 e como resolver essa situação. Mas... – ela fez uma pausa dramática. - Posso aceitar uma ajuda. – completou suspirando.

- E pode prometer não se matar no processo? – Ed perguntou a ela.

- É, acho que posso. Mas não há garantias quanto ao que o futuro reserva não é mesmo? Não posso controlar o destino.

- Mas pode ao menos não ficar na linha de frente. – Roy falou suspirando. – Deixe-me cuidar das coisas de agora em diante.

A.J. encarou-o pensando no assunto, e o que a fez decidir foi o leve aperto na cintura que ganhou do irmão. Acariciou a cabeça dele, e apenas acenou que sim, para Roy. Doeu um pouco, mas podia engolir o orgulho dessa vez.

- Muito bem. – Roy disse satisfeito. – Quero todas as informações que você tem.

- Mas não agora. – Ed disse intervindo. – Eu posso dar alguns detalhes depois, mas A.J. precisa descansar.

Os olhos de todos foram para ela que tinha um ar cansado no rosto. O Doutor Sheldon escolheu esse momento para entrar e dizer que o quarto dela estava pronto. A.J. suspirou de alívio, estava cansada, estava dolorida, e estava machucada, não só fisicamente, mas o coração estava repleto de dor, pelo que perdera nesse dia. Desceu da cama em que estava e cambaleou para o lado sendo apoiada por Bax. Ed aproximou-se pegando-a no colo.

- Oba, carona. – ela disse quase dormindo.

- Não abusa. – Ed retrucou.

Roy deu um sorriso mais do que matreiro ao ver a cena. Bax foi atrás de Ed sem tirar os olhos da irmã. Ellen ao lado de Ed ia dando recomendações a ela sobre se cuidar, ao que A.J. resmungava concordando. Winry e Al, sorriam animados. Al pensou que adoraria ser tio.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. passou a noite no hospital com três guarda-costas, na verdade seriam quatro, mas Ed dera um jeito de convencer Ellen a ir para casa descansar, Winry a acompanhou. Ficaram somente Ed, Al e Bax que não arredou o pé da cama da irmã, dormindo ao seu lado.

Na parte da manhã, Marie veio ao hospital para ver A.J. e recebeu a incumbência de providenciar o enterro de Greg, e cuidar das contas do hospital, já que A.J. estava proibida de sair da cama enquanto o médico não viesse vê-la, e isso estava demorando horrores.

- Não agüento mais ficar aqui. – resmungou pela décima vez.

- Calma furacão. – Ed disse sentado a uma poltrona lendo um livro.

Al conseguira fazer com que Bax fosse para casa, somente depois que A.J. dissera querer roupas limpas para sair do hospital.

A.J. soltou um profundo suspiro olhando pela janela do quarto, Ed ergueu os olhos do livro, encarando-a. Ela estava pálida, e parecia não ter aquele brilho peculiar que sempre a acompanhava, a morte do funcionário abalara-a mais do que ela queria admitir. Ed ia comentar algo, quando bateram na porta.

- Entre. – A.J. disse animada, mas esmoreceu quando viu Zeb, achava que fosse o Dr. Sal para liberá-la. – Oi Zeb.

- Sinto muito não ser quem você queria. – ele falou rindo, podia sentir à distância a frustração dela.

- Foi mal, estou louca para sair daqui. – ela desculpou-se.

- Entendo, também não gosto de hospitais. Você está bem?

- Estou. Foi só uma pancada na cabeça.

- Foi uma concussão. – Ed a corrigiu, ganhando uma careta da menina.

- Marie disse que você queria me ver. – Zeb disse.

- Sim. Você pode reunir todos os relatórios que fez até agora e entregá-los ao General Mustang?

- Vai se render ao exército? – Zeb não conseguiu evitar a piada.

- Que remédio? – ela perguntou soltando um suspiro.

- A idéia é boa, ainda mais que de todo jeito haverá uma investigação sobre as causas da explosão, afinal um homem foi morto. – o detetive disse sério.

A.J. ficou em silêncio. Sabia disso, mas dava raiva não chegar até o fim da investigação.

- Droga! – exclamou dando um soco na cama.

Ed e Zeb trocaram um olhar entendendo a frustração dela, ficaram em silêncio esperando que ela voltasse a falar. Não demorou muito.

- Zeb, no escritório tem alguns papéis que eu gostaria que você também entregasse ao general. Já expliquei a Marie o que é. Você pode passar lá e levar junto com seus relatórios para o Roy?

- Claro. – ele concordou, e depois de pensar um pouco pareceu decidir contar o que descobrira. – A.J. sobre a investigação de Dussek...

- Você descobriu algo? – ela perguntou entre receosa e esperançosa.

- Não é coisa boa. – ele avisou.

- Diga.

- Há uns seis meses ele começou a gastar fortunas na decoração da casa, móveis sofisticados e finos... Parece que você já sabia disso. – Zeb falou depois de perceber a troca de olhares entre A.J. e Ed.

- É, nós entramos na casa dele. E as contas do hospital?

- Na mesma época ele quitou as dívidas e agora as contas estão em dia. Não é pouco dinheiro.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Tem. Mas é sobre a esposa dele.

- Lídia! – A.J. falou séria.

- A mulher foi vista em várias ocasiões na companhia do ... – nesse momento Zeb pegou sua caderneta. – Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro... Céus isso é um nome?

- Lídia e Lud. Não é que combina? – A.J. disse irônica.

- Também ouvi alguns comentários de esposas de funcionários, ouve algumas reuniões na casa da senhora Dussek, parece que ela andou falando muito bem do tal Terceiro.

- Um complô. Essa mulher está fazendo um complô. – A.J. esbravejou erguendo-se da cama e andando de um lado a outro do quarto. – Vê se pode? O que ela tá se achando? A rainha da ferrovia? Mas se eu pego essa Lídia eu mato, corto em pedaços e passo por cima com a Fumacenta. – A.J. fez sua ameaça favorita.

- E as mulheres que iam a essas reuniões? – Ed perguntou ao detetive.

- Algumas caíram na conversa da senhora Dussek, pois acham A.J. muito jovem para administrar a ferrovia, outras não voltaram às reuniões, acreditam que A.J. está fazendo um bom trabalho, e tirando os acidentes que estão ocorrendo que não é culpa dela, até hoje não têm do que reclamar.

- Matilde deve estar na parte das que me acham incompetente. – A.J. ironizou. – Mas e as outras mulheres? Elas disseram isso a você? – A.J. perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. Falaram abertamente, não têm o que esconder não é?

A.J. deu um sorriso que era um misto de orgulho e animação, quase era a A.J. de sempre. Ela sentou na cama de novo e balançando as pernas como uma garotinha se pôs a falar, diferindo de seus trajes e posição, seu tom era sério, como a mulher de negócios que era.

- Então, vamos especular. Lídia cansou de ser esposa de um administrador e quer um chefão, não é? Aliou-se à cobra peçonhenta para me derrubar, pois nunca admitiu que eu não indicasse Sam para a direção da ferrovia. Provavelmente usou a doença da filha para transformar aquele homem seguro nessa cópia barata e passiva que até hoje foge de mim. Não contente em apenas me colocar contra as esposas dos funcionários, ela e a cobra armaram vários acidentes para me desmoralizarem. Como a coisa toda não estava funcionando resolveram apelar, pegando pesado na explosão do meu barracão e matando quem quer que estivesse por lá. Eu, inclusive.

- Eu não diria melhor. – Zeb falou.

- Uma coisa. – Ed chamou a atenção dos outros dois. – Será que você não está sendo vigiada? Por que justo na noite passada o barracão explodiu?

- É uma possibilidade. – Zeb falou. – Tirando A.J. do caminho o Terceiro teria muito mais facilidades para comprar a H3 do irmão de A.J.

- Que plano diabólico. Quando Baxter estivesse fragilizado com minha morte a cobra iria atacar. – ela indignou-se apertando as mãos em punho.

- Não dramatiza. Roy estaria ao lado dele. – Ed falou.

- Eu não estou dramatizando. Eu vou é...

- Matar, cortar em pedaços e passar por cima com a Fumacenta. Nós já sabemos. – Ed a provocou.

A.J. fez uma careta para ele e quando ia retrucar o doutor Salomão Sheldon entrou no quarto.

- Até que enfim. – ela disse pulando da cama. – Posso ir embora? – pediu.

O médico deu risada da pressa dela.

- Vamos ver. Deixe-me examiná-la.

- Bom, eu tenho mais o que fazer. – Zeb disse levantando-se. – Você quer que eu mande alguns dos meus rapazes ficarem de guarda na sua casa e fazerem sua segurança? – perguntou a ela.

- Não precisa. – Ed respondeu antes dela. – Eu cuido da segurança da A.J. – falou tão sério, que Zeb sentiu um arrepio na espinha, sorte que a raiva do Alquimista Federal não era dirigida a ele. Com um aceno despediu-se.

- Seguranças? – doutor Sal perguntou. – A coisa está assim tão feia?

- Não se preocupe doutor Sal. O Ed é meio paranóico. – ela falou encarando Ed.

- Já volto. – ele disse sem fazer conta do olhar mortal que A.J. lhe lançou.

- Tudo certo doutor? – A.J. perguntou quando o médico terminou o exame.

- Aparentemente sim. Você teve enjôos? Tonturas? – perguntou.

- Não. A cabeça dói um pouco, mas é normal não?

- Sim. – ele disse sorrindo da ansiedade dela.

- E aí? Nova em folha? – Ed perguntou entrando no quarto depois de alguns minutos, junto dele veio Baxter e Al.

- Tudo, nossa menina está ótima. – o médico disse sorridente.

- Bax, trouxe as roupas que pedi? – A.J. perguntou ao irmão.

- Estão aqui. – ele falou entregando uma maleta para ela.

- E a Winry? – ela perguntou olhando por cima dos meninos.

- Ela partiu essa manhã. Tinha que entregar umas encomendas, mas deixou um bilhete para você, e pediu que eu agradecesse pela acolhida. 'Foi muito divertido, apesar de tudo', palavras dela. – Al disse. – Ah Ed, ela deixou o óleo que você pediu.

- Bom. Tinha pedido o óleo na noite do acidente e acabei esquecendo.

- Na noite do acidente? – A.J. perguntou alerta.

- É.

- Depois do jantar?

- Sim.

A.J. arregalou os olhos e ficou de boca aberta, pasma com sua idiotice, logo em seguida abriu um largo sorriso.

- Eu acho que você ainda não está bem. – Ed falou aproximando-se dela.

- Eu estou ótima. – falou animada. - Todos para fora. Com o perdão doutor, mas o senhor também. – ela disse educada ao médico, que gargalhou do jeito irreverente da garota.

- Mal educada. – Ed falou saindo do quarto, ainda fitando-a de maneira estranha.

- Mal educada é? Fica no hospital uma noite sem estar doente para você ver como é. – ela resmungou sozinha.

A porta abriu-se de novo e Ed enfiando a cara para dentro disse:

- Resmungona. – fechou a porta a tempo antes que uma bota a atingisse.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed estava em frente ao escritório da ferrovia, havia saído nesse momento da sala de A.J., pois ela estava impossível.

Desde a noite da explosão do barracão, há três dias, ela estava determinada a encontrar algo que provasse suas considerações no esquema armado entre Lídia e Lud contra ela, mas até agora nada conseguira.

Ed observou os soldados que havia espalhado pela estação, no total três deles faziam a guarda de A.J. isso sem contar com ele mesmo que não desgrudava os olhos dela. Um pouco da irritação de A.J. era por essa marcação cerrada na vigilância, mas ele não deixaria aberta a possibilidade de ela estar sendo observada por algum homem do Terceiro.

Nesse momento ele soltou um profundo suspiro, era melhor ir até o quartel porque se ficasse perto de A.J. mais um instante era capaz de estrangulá-la, ou ela a ele. Os dois estavam por demais irritados. Recordou-se do confronto de minutos atrás.

- Isso é necessário? – ela perguntou de repente erguendo os olhos dos papéis.

- O quê? – ele perguntou sem entender.

- Essa vigilância constante. Três soldados, e você ainda por cima. Não é um pouco demais?

- Não.

- Estou cansada de ficar esbarrando com cães do exército a todo minuto, e isso serve para você também. – falou petulante.

- Pois vai cansar mais ainda, não vou sair daqui.

- Não tem nada melhor prá fazer? – ela perguntou exasperada.

- Inúmeras coisas. – foi a resposta cortante.

- Então vá fazê-las.

- Talvez eu vá. – ele disse erguendo-se já ficando irritado.

- Pois vai. Não agüento mais olhar para a sua cara.

- E eu não agüento mais ouvir a sua voz. – ele rebateu furioso.

E com isso saíra batendo a porta, dando com uma Marie de olhos arregalados. Os dois ouviram quando algo se chocou contra a porta.

- O que foi isso? – Marie perguntou.

- E eu sei? – foi a resposta irritada dele.

Agora estava ali, xingando-se de todos os nomes por ter caído na provocação dela, ela puxara briga e ele aceitara, mas talvez fosse bom darem um tempo. A.J. parecia um porco espinho se arrepiando por qualquer coisa. Desceu os degraus que levavam até a rua e aproximou-se de um dos soldados. Mais precisamente o Tenente Denny Brosh.

- Fique atento com qualquer estranho que entre no escritório.

- Sim senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor. – Ed falou com uma careta.

Denny apenas sorriu.

- Há outra saída nos fundos. – Ed informou.

- Havock está fazendo a segurança lá, Ed. – o tenente disse.

- Ótimo. Volto daqui a uma hora. – Ed falou seguindo para o carro. Talvez Roy tivesse alguma novidade que animasse a porco espinho, pensou sorrindo.

A.J. espiava da janela do escritório Ed saindo com o carro. Ótimo, ele caíra, pensou, sentindo-se um pouco culpada. Puxara briga do nada, mas precisava ir até um lugar e não queria testemunhas. Sabia ter prometido não se meter em encrenca, mas já adiara por demais o que tinha que fazer. Agora restava saber como sair dali sem ser vista pelos soldados.

- Marie. – chamou a secretária. – Venha aqui um pouquinho, por favor. – pediu de maneira doce.

Marie arregalou os olhos de maneira assustada.

- Ai meu Deus! – Marie exclamou. - Ela vai aprontar, e eu vou ter que ajudar. – disse baixinho com cara de sofredora.

FMAFMAFMA

Até que fora fácil sair do escritório. Pedira a Marie para servir café a todos os guardas, e por último o guarda dos fundos, para sua sorte Havock não era difícil de distrair, já que Marie era uma mulher muito bonita, quando ele virara de costas para a porta, ela saíra de maneira furtiva. Empurrara a moto por alguns metros antes de ligá-la e logo chegava ao seu destino.

- Oi. – disse à recepcionista do hospital. – Doutor Salomão está por aí? - perguntou.

- Sim senhorita, em sua sala. – a mulher informou.

- Sabe se ele pode me receber?

- Acredito que sim. É a segunda sala à direita no próximo corredor.

- Obrigada!

Bateu na porta da sala do doutor e recebeu a permissão para entrar.

- Olá! Está ocupado? – ela perguntou enfiando a cabeça pela fresta da porta.

- A. J. Seja bem vinda. – ele a recepcionou. - Não é dia de tirar os pontos. Você está bem criança? – o Doutor Sheldon perguntou colocando as mãos nos ombros da menina, guiando-a até uma poltrona confortável em frente à escrivaninha.

- Estou bem, meus ferimentos já estão cicatrizando. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Muito bem. Vamos falar de coisas agradáveis então. Nem pudemos conversar ainda. Espero que fique na cidade tempo o suficiente para ir jantar em casa. – ele disse animado.

- Pelo menos espero ficar uns meses. Vamos ver depois.

- Isso é ótimo. Mas não creio que veio fazer um social não? O que a trás aqui? – ele perguntou, agora ficando sério.

- Preciso fazer-lhe algumas perguntas Doutor Sal.

- Faça-as querida.

- Quem está pagando as contas de internamento da Nádia? A filha do Samuel Dussek. – ela foi direta.

- Como assim A.J.? – o velho senhor ficou surpreso.

A.J. sentou-se mais na beirada da poltrona olhando seriamente para o médico.

- É o Sam? Ele paga em dinheiro? Ou outra pessoa está quitando as contas? De que forma? Promissórias? – ao ver o silêncio do homem A.J. levantou aproximando-se da janela. – Eu não perguntaria se não fosse importante. Se o senhor não quiser me responder vou ter que bater de frente com o Sam.

- A.J., quão grave é o que está acontecendo na H3?

A garota deu uma risada, mas sem um pingo de ânimo, o tipo de risada irônica quando ouve uma piada ruim.

- Vai me ajudar dr. Sal?

Salomão Sheldon apoiou o queixo nas mãos olhando para frente.

- Sam não tinha dinheiro até a alguns meses atrás...

- Seis meses. – A.J. falou recebendo um olhar de surpresa e um sinal de aquiescência.

- Eu disse a ele para falar com você, que daria um jeito. As contas se acumulavam, e ele precisava ir saudando algumas. Eu não sei o que houve, mas de repente, elas foram todas pagas e quinzenalmente o hospital recebe um valor para continuarmos o tratamento.

A.J. sentiu o coração pesar, a dor da traição caiu fundo em seu peito. Sam, o que você fez?

- Não é você que está pagando não é A.J.? – o médico perguntou.

- Sam não conversou comigo sobre esse assunto. Aparentemente, o senhor não sabe quem paga as contas, não é?

- Não. O dinheiro chega ao hospital, num envelope lacrado destinado à Nádia.

- Obrigada, doutor. Espero que eu não tenha forçado a situação com o senhor.

- De maneira nenhuma querida. O que você vai fazer?

- Em primeiro lugar, quero o valor de tudo que já foi pago até hoje, o senhor providencia isso para mim?

Ele acenou que sim.

- E a partir de agora, todos os envelopes que chegarem, guarde-os, eu pago as contas da Nádia. Não comente nada com o Sam. Pode fazer isso por mim?

- Com certeza. Estou em dívida com você, lembra?

- Eu não estou cobrando. E nunca cobraria. Salvar sua neta foi um acaso feliz Dr. Sal.

- Eu sei, mas você fez muito mais do que qualquer um teria feito. E isso não tem pagamento. Você poderia ter morrido naquele dia junto com a Carolina.

A.J. deu um leve sorriso, a neta de quatro anos do Doutor Sal havia escapado da vigilância da mãe e corrido para a linha do trem no exato momento em que uma locomotiva se aproximava, A.J. num ato de pura descarga de adrenalina correra atrás pegando a menininha e rolando com ela para longe dos trilhos, milésimos de segundos antes que alguma tragédia acontecesse. O médico e toda sua família não souberam como agradecer o que fizera.

A.J. aproximou-se do doutor Sal e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigada. – falou saindo da sala do velho senhor, amigo de tantos anos de sua família.

Ele viu a menina que trouxera ao mundo, muito mais velha que seus 17 anos, A.J. parecia carregar o peso do mundo em seus frágeis ombros.

- Eu que agradeço, querida. – ele falou baixinho para si mesmo.

A.J. passou no quarto de Nádia, a mãe dela estava ao lado da cama, a menina respirava pesadamente.

- A.J. – Lídia, esposa de Sam, ergueu os olhos para a chefe de seu marido, parada à porta. – Sam não está aqui. – ela disse em tom arrogante.

- Não vim para ver Sam. Como ela está? – perguntou olhando a garotinha deitada na cama.

- Melhorando, aos poucos, precisa de tranqüilidade. - a mulher falou, como se A.J. tivesse vindo para tirar a paz da garotinha.

Nesse momento Nádia abriu os lindos olhos azuis.

- A.J. – ela sussurrou quase com animação.

- Oi peralta. – A.J. falou aproximando-se da cama.

- Você voltou.

- E só para ver você.

- Está mentindo. – disse sorrindo.

- Claro que não. Imagina se eu não voltaria para a ver a pequena maluca por trens.

- Trouxe a Fumacenta?

- Com certeza. – A.J. falou disfarçando a mágoa que sentiu nesse momento por Sam não ter confiado nela, pela quase tragédia com a Fumacenta. – Quando você sair daqui nós daremos uma volta com ela.

- Eu adoraria. – Nádia falou fechando os olhos. – Bax veio? – sussurrou.

- Pode esperar uma visita dele nessa semana.

- Que bom.

A.J. ficou alguns segundos fitando a menina.

- Ela ainda se cansa rápido. – Lídia disse em tom baixo.

- Preciso ir. – A.J. falou virando-se para a porta.

- A.J. – a mulher a chamou. – Não sei se esse é o momento certo para você ter uma conversa com Sam. Ele está muito abalado com a saúde da Nádia.

- Eu sinto muito pela Nádia, e nunca cobraria a presença dele, sabendo da doença de sua filha, Lídia. Vocês deveriam saber disso. Mas a conversa que vou ter com Sam, não passa de hoje. – ela falou sem se virar, saindo do quarto bruscamente.

Lídia teve que morder os lábios de raiva.

A.J. encontrou Sam no corredor, os dois pararam e se fitaram.

- Veio conversar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Acabei de vir do quarto de Nádia. – ela disse sem responder. – Sua esposa parece pensar que eu sou uma tirana e que quero tirá-lo do lado de sua filha.

- Lídia se preocupa muito. – ele falou tentando desculpar a esposa.

- Sei. Vamos dar uma volta Sam. – ela falou e o tom de voz saiu mais imperioso do que queria, mas nesse momento ela estava se segurando para não dar uns bons socos no homem.

Sam a seguiu de cabeça baixa.

- Eu nem me lembro de quando você entrou na H3. – A.J. disse causando estranheza em Sam.

- Você era um toquinho de gente, sempre atrás do seu pai. – ele falou recordando.

- Papai viu que você tinha potencial não Sam? Começou como mestre de obras, se não me engano.

- Isso mesmo. Algum tempo depois seu pai me colocou à frente de todas as obras no escritório da ferrovia.

- Ele confiou muito em você. – A.J. disse parando de caminhar ao chegarem na parte externa do hospital, um jardim onde se viam alguns internos e seus familiares. Encarando o homem ela concluiu: – Aprendi com ele a confiar em você.

- A.J... – Sam ia começar a falar, mas A.J. ergueu a mão impedindo-o.

- Eu não quero ouvir, seja lá os motivos que você teve para não pedir a minha ajuda e pior, me trair, eu não quero ouvir. Sabe, eu preparei um discurso enorme, vim pronta para ouvir seus motivos e rebatê-los um a um. – ela olhou-o com tristeza. – Mas desisti, eu não quero saber. Não há motivo que justifique tudo que vem acontecendo. Você colocou meus homens em perigo. Você se deu conta dos seus atos Sam? Facilitou o acesso ao meu escritório para aquele... – A.J. nem tinha mais do que chamar Lud. – Todos os acidentes graves que poderiam ter acontecido com as sabotagens, como no caso da Fumacenta. O roubo das dinamites. E o pior, meu barracão explodindo... Matou o Greg. – nesse ponto A.J. já gritava.

- Não... Não A.J., não foi minha culpa. Eu não sabia. – ele balbuciou. – Você não entende.

- Eu entendo sim. Entendo que você preferiu se aliar àquela cobra do que pedir a minha ajuda. Como pôde? – ela perguntou agoniada. – Como pôde me trair, trair a confiança que eu sempre tive em você.

- Nádia...

- Não ouse colocar sua filha nisso. Não ouse. Seja homem e admita sua responsabilidade.

Sam olhou para A.J. e engoliu em seco. Nunca a vira falar dessa maneira, tão dura. Queria explicar, como se deixara envolver, mas não conseguia. Abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

A.J. o fitou durante longos segundos e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas segurou.

- A partir de hoje você está fora da H3. Nem precisa passar no escritório para pegar as suas coisas. Mando alguém entregar na sua casa.

- Como você... – ele nem terminou de perguntar.

- Como eu soube? – ela fez a pergunta por ele. – Zeb investigou suas finanças. Com o que você ganha na H3, que não é pouco devo acrescentar, não conseguiria manter Nádia aqui e seu maravilhoso estilo de vida. Tive a certeza hoje quando o Dr. Sal me disse que não é você e muito menos eu, que paga as contas de Nádia. Você achou que eu não fosse descobrir? Que continuaria agindo pelas minhas costas? Eu ainda não tenho provas Sam, mas a sua expressão culpada já me basta, e me aguarde que quando eu conseguir provar que o Lud está por trás disso tudo, você cai com ele. Vão os dois para a cadeia. E por mim podem apodrecer por lá. – e dizendo isso ela virou as costas e se afastou de Sam, deixando-o amargurado e cheio de culpa.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed chegou ao quartel e foi direto ao escritório do General Mustang. Andava devagar pensando na discussão que tivera com A.J. algo se formando na mente, um sexto sentido, que ainda não ficara claro. Entrou na sala de Roy ainda pensativo, jogou-se numa cadeira suspirando alto.

Roy que estava à sua escrivaninha acompanhou todo o processo pacientemente sem fazer perguntas. Não precisou esperar muito.

- Briguei com A.J. – Ed disse. – Ou melhor, ela brigou comigo. - continuou de cenho franzido.

- Posso saber os motivos?

- Do nada. – Ed explodiu levantando-se. - Ela anda ranzinza, impaciente, irritada e mal humorada. – falou enumerando alguns defeitos nada lisonjeiros quanto à personalidade de A.J. no momento.

- Ela nunca gostou de ser controlada. – Roy disse juntando as mãos embaixo do queixo.

- Ela apanhou pouco isso sim. – Ed resmungou.

Roy sorriu concordando, mas duvidava que alguém algum dia tinha dado um tapa naquele doce de menina. Correção, doce quando pequena.

- Acho que ela está chegando no seu limite. – Ed falou depois de algum tempo.

- Isso vai acabar logo. – Roy comentou.

- Você descobriu algo? – Ed se interessou.

- Ah sim, nosso inimigo está ficando apressado. Eu não sei se você sabe Elric, mas mantenho bons contatos fora da Cidade Central...

- Corta o papo. O que você descobriu?

- Estraga prazeres. – Roy não gostou de não poder se vangloriar, mas fez o que o Alquimista de Aço pedia. – Ludwig entrou em contato com duas das cidades que A.J. tinha os projetos para expansão da linha férrea.

- Mas não podemos pegá-lo apenas com isso. – Ed disse não entendendo a animação do general.

- Não, mas podemos pegá-lo com o projeto, que é idêntico ao de A.J. Você se esqueceu que ela ainda tem esboços deles?

Ed deu um sorrisinho irônico.

- Mas eu tenho uma prova ainda melhor. Quando A.J. pegou os projetos de uma das cidades, ela e o prefeito tiveram uma reunião informal e ela falou de suas idéias. Quando Ludwig se apresentou com um projeto, o prefeito achou-o muito parecido com o dela. Para não dizer idêntico. Acredito que ela tenha esquecido disso.

- Essa é uma excelente notícia. A.J. vai pirar quando se tocar que tinha a prova nas mãos. – Ed sorriu malicioso.

- Então que tal você ir fazer as pazes com ela e levar as boas notícias? – Roy sugeriu.

- É uma boa idéia. – Ed ficou animado. – Tomara que agora ela queira ver a minha ca... – Ed parou no meio da frase, somente nesse momento se dando conta de que caíra numa cilada. – Eu vou matá-la. – gritou irado. – Ela me enganou. – e saiu da sala.

- O quê? Elric, volte aqui e se explique. – Roy gritou seguindo Ed.

- Ela puxou briga para poder sair. – Ed falou a Roy sem parar de correr.

- Ela não faria isso. – Roy disse duvidoso.

- Ela faria sim. Não se espante se souber que eu a matei. – o Alquimista de Aço gritou por cima do ombro.

Roy entre preocupado e animado ficou parado à porta de sua sala. Não sabia se ficava bravo com A.J. por quebrar a promessa, ou se ria da travessura dela.

- Essa menina não tem jeito. Mas também quem viver com ela, não terá um minuto de tédio. – disse suspirando.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. parou à porta do hospital olhando para o céu. Queria gritar de raiva. Nunca imaginara que a traição viria de Sam. Meu Deus, ele trabalhou com o pai, entrou quase garoto na ferrovia, galgou degrau por degrau, era seu assistente desde que o irmão morrera. Por que ele fizera isso? Por quê?

Subiu na motocicleta saindo em disparada. Sua intenção era voltar ao escritório antes que Ed desse por sua falta, mas estava tão agoniada que seguiu direto para casa. Nem soube como fez o caminho, tamanhas voltas sua cabeça dava, pensando em como tratar do assunto. Apesar das ameaças não queria mandá-lo para a prisão, mas ele matara Greg, não puxara o gatilho, mas estava emaranhado nessa teia até o pescoço. Tinha vontade de pegar a cabeça de Sam e bater num muro para ver se ele acordava.

Entrou em casa sem ir até a cozinha para ver o que teria de jantar. Ellen que ouvira o barulho da motocicleta apareceu no hall vendo a menina subir as escadas quase correndo.

- O jantar está quase pronto.

- Não tenho fome. – A.J. falou.

- Tem pudim.

- Não quero.

A.J. perdeu a cara de surpresa de Ellen ao ouvir que ela não queria pudim. Desde quando A.J. recusava pudim? Subiu atrás da menina, para encontrar a porta do quarto dela trancada. Outra surpresa.

- A.J. O que aconteceu?

- Nada Ellen, só estou cansada.

- Está doente?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Ellen. Por favor. Só estou cansada. – disse tentando não ser mal educada.

Ellen ficou alguns segundos pensando se deveria pegar a cópia da chave para ter certeza de que a garota estava bem.

- Você me diz se estiver se sentindo mal? – resolveu perguntar.

- Digo.

- Guardo um pedaço de pudim pra você?

A.J. não respondeu, olhava o teto de seu quarto, deitada na cama com as mãos cruzadas na nuca.

Suspirou pesadamente. Os olhos secos. Não iria chorar. O pai sempre dissera que haveria pedras em seu caminho e traidores, ele se cercara do melhor dos melhores, mas mesmo esses tinham seu preço. Dinheiro. No final era tudo por dinheiro. Talvez o desespero o tenha levado a cair no papo do Lud, mas e depois?

- Merda. – xingou com raiva.

FMAFMAFMA

- Ellen! – Bax entrou em casa gritando pela governanta. – Ellen!

- Calma menino, porque toda essa gritaria?

- A.J. chegou? Ela sumiu e estamos que nem doidos procurando-a.

- Está lá em cima trancada no quarto.

Ed que entrava nesse momento de cenho franzido, não pensou duas vezes, subiu as escadas correndo seguido de Bax e Al.

- A.J. sua desmiolada, abra essa porta. – gritou batendo com o punho cerrado.

- Vai embora. – ela gritou de volta.

- Ei A.J. Onde você foi? Nós ficamos preocupados. – Bax falou em tom mais calmo com a irmã

- Amanhã a gente se fala.

- Abre logo senão coloco essa porta abaixo. – Ed gritou, odiava ser enganado e A.J. tinha o dom de fazê-lo perder as estribeiras.

- Eu não vou abrir Elric, se manda.

Ed não pensou muito, usando a alquimia fez a porta desaparecer.

- Desçam. – gritou com os meninos colocando a porta de volta no lugar quando já estava dentro do quarto.

- Você acha que é uma boa deixá-los trancados sozinhos? – Bax perguntou sem desviar os olhos da porta.

- Ele pode se exceder, mas não vai matá-la. – Al tranqüilizou-o, mas não tinha certeza de suas palavras.

- Onde você se meteu? – Ed perguntou em tom perigosamente baixo.

A.J. ainda deitada na cama nem o olhou.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondeu.

- É eu virar as costas um segundo e você desaparece. É só prá me irritar não é? Testar minha paciência.

Estranhamente A.J. não respondeu, o que levou Ed a perceber que havia algo mais que errado com ela.

- O que houve com você?

- Nada.

- Nada não, você está com cara de que vai começar a chorar a qualquer minuto.

Mal ele terminou de falar e A.J. enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, soluçando agoniada. Ed ficou parado surpreso e meio assustado, nunca vira A.J. chorar. Algo terrível deveria ter acontecido. Sua raiva por ela ter sumido, esvaiu-se no mesmo minuto.

- A.J. – chamou-a sentando na cama. – O que houve? – perguntou tocando-a no ombro.

- Sam. – ela falou com voz abafada.

Ed entendeu na mesma hora.

- Você o confrontou? – recebeu um aceno de cabeça que pareceu uma concordância. – Ele falou seus motivos?

- Não deixei... Disse que ia enfiá-lo na cadeia.

Ed quase deu risada, mas controlou-se, até imaginava a cena, a garotinha sabia ser ríspida quando queria.

- Vem cá. – ele falou puxando-a para seus braços.

A.J. abraçou-o pelo pescoço e deixou-se ficar no conforto dos braços de Ed. O pranto havia passado, mas ela sentia o coração pesado.

- Desculpa ter sumido, mas eu precisava fazer isso sozinha. – ela falou baixinho.

- Não queria testemunhas caso sentisse vontade de matá-lo? – ele brincou.

- Na verdade não queria testemunhas caso desabasse.

Ele entendeu na hora. O orgulho dessa pirralha não admitia que ela chorasse na frente de ninguém.

- Mas que bom que você está aqui. – ela falou em seguida.

- Então aproveita.

Ela deu uma risadinha marota, e aconchegou-se mais, a respiração próxima ao pescoço dele.

- Você cheira gostoso. – ela disse baixinho.

- E você está fazendo cócegas em mim. – Ed falou, mas na verdade não era bem cócegas o que começava a sentir.

- Verdade? – ela perguntou inocente. – Minha intenção era provocar outra reação.

- Não comece o que você não vai terminar. – Ed falou em tom ofegante, mas sério.

A.J. se afastou, olhando-o nos olhos, ele encarou-a. Mesmo com os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho ela ainda era a garota mais linda que já vira na vida.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou estranhando o olhar fixo dele.

- Só estava pensando no quanto você é bonita.

A.J. enrubesceu na hora. Podia ser uma garota até atirada algumas vezes, mas ter Ed encarando-a olhos nos olhos enquanto dizia-lhe que era bonita, era demais até para a expansiva A.J.

- Você ficou vermelha. – ele falou dando risada.

- Fiquei nada. – A.J. disse levantando-se rápida.

- Ficou sim, mas se quiser mentir para você mesma, vá em frente. – ele falou com pouco caso. - Você está melhor? – perguntou em seguida antes que ela começasse uma discussão.

- Acho que sim.

- O que vai fazer?

- Eu não sei. – falou suspirando alto e sentando-se à beira da janela. – Lud é uma cobra escorregadia. Não posso mandar o exército revistar a casa dele, atrás dos meus projetos, senão tenho que dizer que invadi seu escritório.

- Eu, você quer dizer.

- Isso. – ela sorriu fazendo uma careta engraçada. – Lud estar em Banzae na mesma época que eu e os acidentes, e a visita daquele cara, também não provam nada, além do que, o capanga dele sumiu, desapareceu. – ela falou fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Como você sabe?

- Um dos homens de Zeb ficou vigiando a casa do Lud, depois que o vi naquela noite, o cara não foi mais visto.

- Você acha que ele foi apagado? – Ed perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Zeb acredita que sim. A única saída que me resta é se o Sam falar. Mas eu não sei, aquela mulherzinha dele conseguiu virar sua cabeça. – A.J. resmungou.

- A.J. você não disse que se o Lud tiver seus projetos futuros ele pode passar na sua frente? Negociar melhores condições com as cidades e coisa e tal.

- Sim?

- Então? E se Lud sabendo como a esposa do Sam é mercenária aproximou-se dela e convenceu-a de que ele seria o próximo barão das ferrovias? Ele pode ter usado a filha do casal como uma boa razão para que eles passassem para o seu lado.

- Mas e o Sam, Ed?

- Você mesma não disse que ele está subjugado pela mulher? Talvez com a doença da filha ele tenha sido uma presa fácil para as artimanhas dela.

A.J. ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Isso faz sentido. Mas são só suposições não? Mas é a cara do Lud não é? – ela perguntou olhando-o.

- Você quer que eu dê uma prensa no Sam? Posso colocar um pouco de medo nele para que fale. – Ed perguntou.

- Não sei se coagi-lo seria uma boa solução. Acho que ainda espero que ele faça a coisa certa. Sou uma idiota mesmo.

- Então que tal se nós tivermos uma testemunha? – ele perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Testemunha?

- Você se lembra de quando você pegou os projetos de expansão de uma das linhas férreas? Chegou a conversar com um dos prefeitos e comentou sobre suas idéias?

- Talvez eu tenha feito isso. Normalmente eu preciso fazer um traçado da linha, saber onde ficam os desvios, os reservatórios de água, onde as linhas se cruzam, essas coisas. Mas quando há uma única linha, fica mais fácil, ainda mais se o traçado for mais reto. Mas por quê você está perguntando isso?

- Porque você chegou a fazer um traçado de memória de uma das cidades e comentou suas idéias com o prefeito, Ludwig esteve lá para apresentar um projeto, o seu projeto, e o prefeito notou várias similaridades.

- Você tá brincando? – ela perguntou animada.

- Não. Roy descobriu o cara.

A.J. ficou pensativa por alguns segundos.

- Acho que sei qual é. Há uma vila no norte, Tula, ela era pequena, mas cresceu muito nos últimos anos. A linha férrea que partia de lá dava uma volta muito grande para ir até a Cidade do Norte, passando por outras vilas menores. Eu fiz um traçado em linha reta que se chegava em menos da metade do tempo, era simples e o prefeito ficou de me dar a resposta depois da reunião do conselho. Ele vai ajudar? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

- Nem que o Lança-Chamas tenha que obrigá-lo.

A.J. deu um sorriso largo para Ed e não resistindo jogou-se nos braços dele derrubando-o sobre a cama.

- Obrigada Ed. – falou encostando o nariz no dele.

- Agradeça ao seu tutor.

- Vou fazer isso.

- Ótimo. Agora há uma maneira melhor de você me agradecer. – ele falou abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Você é muito safado Edward Elric, Alquimista de Aço.

- Estou aprendendo com uma mestra no assunto. – ele retrucou antes de ser beijado com grande entusiasmo.

_Continua..._

N.A.:-

Oi gente... Mais um capítulo, desta trama que está quase no final... Não é uma história muito longa, mas ainda há algumas coisinhas para acontecer... aiai...

Eu demorei para postar né? Problemas... Mas tudo resolvido a contento... Espero que vocês não tenham desistido da fic.

Agradeço aos reviews e e-mails, valeu pessoal. E qualquer dúvida ou erro me comuniquem, OK?

Vamos ver... Esse capítulo é bom, algumas coisinhas já estão sendo desvendadas.

O Bax é uma gracinha... É um irmão sempre pronto a ficar do lado da irmã, acho isso bem legal nele. Eu sei que não dei muito espaço para ele se sobressair, mas quando ele aparece, diz a que veio.

O motivo do Ed ter ido ao quarto da Win de noite, foi desvendado... eheheh

O Sam é um banana, mas isso acho que vocês já sabiam né? E a Lídia é terrível, essa mulher, como quase todas as minhas personagens femininas que não são protagonistas, foi complicada. Mas depois de muito escrever e reescrever, decidi por essa personalidade ferina, e antipática... Vocês a odeiam não é? Digam que sim... ahahahaha

O Lud não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas não se animem com a ausência dele... ehehehe

E deixa eu parar de escrever, senão conto mais coisas do que deveria... ehehehe

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo

Ro


	7. Capítulo 7

Dica: ler capítulo ouvindo Brothers.

**__**

**_UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA_**

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

****

**_Capítulo 07_**

****

- Incompetentes. Estou cercado de incompetentes. – Ludwig gritou batendo a mão na mesa. Dois engenheiros sentados à sua frente pularam nas cadeiras. – Olhe isso aqui. – ele falou estendendo algumas folhas aos homens. – Uma garotinha de 17 anos é mais esperta do que vocês dois juntos. Vejam esse traçado. Por que motivos vocês fizeram esse túnel nessa montanha? Ela desviou. E sabem porquê? Porque a montanha é de rocha sólida, seus idiotas, nem um estudo geológico vocês fizeram. – ele esbravejou jogando os papéis para cima e pegando outro projeto. – E aqui? Vêem aqui que ela passou longe do lago?

- Mas senhor, a viagem seria mais bonita... – um dos homens começou a dizer.

- Bonita? Bonita? Quando na estação das chuvas os trilhos ficassem alagados, seria bonito? Saiam daqui. Saiam antes que eu atire-os pela janela. – berrou Ludwig.

A.J. teria ficado fascinada de ver o sempre certinho Lud saindo de sua mesmice. O homem faltava espumar de tanta raiva.

Quando os dois engenheiros iam saindo apressados, uma mulher entrou na sala.

- Problemas? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não consigo entender como uma pirralha daquelas pode ser tão inteligente tendo tão pouco tempo de vida. – Lud falou soltando um suspiro alto e recostando-se na cadeira.

Lídia sentou-se em frente a ele e franziu o cenho. A.J. de novo. Aquela menininha era uma pedra em seu sapato.

- Não vim aqui para falar daquela coisinha. – ela disse venenosa.

Ludwig deu uma risada sarcástica.

- A inveja não a deixa nada atraente Lídia.

- Eu? Inveja daquela menininha? Ah! – ela riu sem humor.

- Está bem. Você não inveja a riqueza e a beleza de A.J. É claro que não. Você veio a mim por puro altruísmo não é mesmo? Tirar a empresa daquela pobre garotinha e colocar seu marido no comando por benevolência, afinal A.J. é apenas uma adolescente, você estaria fazendo um bem a ela, não foram essas as razões que você me apresentou?

Lídia rilhava os dentes internamente. De fato foram essas as razões, talvez sinceras no início. Acreditava piamente que Sam é que deveria estar no comando da H3 e não A.J., mas as coisas foram tomando um vulto tortuoso, e ali estava ela, metida naquela sujeira até o último fio de cabelo. Era muito tarde para voltar atrás, e nem queria, gostava da vida que tinha, gostava de ter coisas belas: roupas, jóias e móveis caríssimos.

- Temos um problema. – ela disse sem comentar as palavras de Ludwig.

- Não me diga. Seu marido quer pular para fora do nosso trem descarrilado não é? – Ludwig chutou acertando em cheio.

- É um idiota. Eu disse a ele que era muito tarde para voltarmos atrás, mas depois que aquele funcionário morreu, ele ficou com medo. A.J. o ameaçou com a prisão.

- A.J.? O que ela sabe? – Lud perguntou ficando alerta.

- Muito mais do que imaginamos. Ela contratou um detetive. – Lídia disse encarando Lud. – O homem vasculhou nossas contas bancárias, e a impertinente descobriu que não é Sam que paga o hospital, daí para somar dois e dois não foi difícil.

- Não, não deve ter sido mesmo. – Lud disse aparentando calma.

- E agora? O que faremos?

- Nós? Nada. Eu farei o que acho que deve ser feito.

- Não vai me dizer? – ela perguntou curiosa ante a expressão fria do homem a sua frente.

- Não. Não interessa. Agora saia que eu tenho mais o que fazer. – ele disse voltando a atenção para alguns papéis em sua mesa.

Lídia fitou-o de boca aberta, sem conseguir se mexer, ele nunca falara assim com ela.

- Eu não disse a você para sair? – ele perguntou, sem erguer os olhos.

Lídia levantou-se, ergueu o queixo e rodopiando teatralmente saiu da sala batendo a porta com força.

Ludwig largou a caneta em cima da mesa com um baque. Daria a A.J. mais uma chance, caso ela não cooperasse, teria que ser mais drástico em seus métodos de persuasão. A H3 seria sua de uma vez por todas, se como bônus A.J. viesse junto melhor ainda.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. ia saindo do escritório da ferrovia quando esbarrou em um homem que a segurou pelos ombros para que não caísse, erguendo os olhos deu com Ludwig, o susto foi tão grande que ela se soltou com um safanão, dando um passo para trás.

- O que você quer? – perguntou arisca.

- A.J., isso lá é jeito de cumprimentar um velho conhecido?

- Você não é velho nem novo conhecido coisa nenhuma. Vai se mandando Lud, não quero ver sua cara nem pintada de ouro.

- Mas porque toda essa violência? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Não me enche que tenho mais o que fazer. – ela resmungou desviando-se dele, mas foi segura pelo pulso.

- Ainda não. – ele falou encarando-a de maneira séria.

- Vai partir para o ataque frontal? – ela perguntou irônica, o pulso doendo onde ele segurava com força extrema.

- Algum problema senhorita Hedwig? – o tenente Havock perguntou parado atrás de A.J.

- Algum problema Lud? – ela voltou a pergunta ao homem a sua frente.

- Mas é claro que não. – Ludwig disse de maneira cortês. - Eu apenas queria conversar com você. Um minuto, pode ser? – ele pediu com um sorriso que a A.J. não enganou.

- Estarei aqui caso precise de mim senhorita. – Havock disse descendo os degraus e ficando a alguns passos deles.

- Obrigada Jean.

- Você mudou mesmo. – Lud falou de modo irônico. – O exército como guarda-costas?

A.J. encarou-o em silêncio, Ludwig não sabia o extremo esforço que ela fazia para se controlar e não lhe dar um soco bem no meio daquela cara arrogante. Olhou o relógio que trazia ao pulso e depois para ele, impaciente.

- Oras, está bem, não precisa se irritar. Este não é o melhor lugar para falar disso...

- É o melhor que você vai receber. – ela cortou-o.

- Pois muito bem. Venda a H3 para mim.

- Eu não acredito. – A.J. falou. – Você veio aqui para dizer isso? De novo? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer não? – e já ia se afastando dele, mas foi segura de novo.

- Você está carregada de problemas, é apenas uma criança, deixe que eu cuide de tudo para você, A.J. Posso cuidar até mesmo de você e do seu irmão.

- Fique longe do Baxter, ouviu? – ela falou apontando um dedo no peito do homem que era uns bons centímetros maior do que ela. – Nem ouse olhar para meu irmão. E quanto a mim, por Deus, preferiria que uma cobra de verdade cuidasse de mim. Lud enfia uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura, não quero nada de você e nada com você. E se você nunca mais cruzar o meu caminho me darei por satisfeita. Agora solta meu braço que preciso trabalhar. – ela pediu de modo áspero.

- É sua última palavra? – ele ainda insistiu.

- Essa foi minha última palavra da primeira vez que você quis comprar a H3. Você apenas não se deu conta disso.

- Pode ser um problema, você ser tão teimosa A.J.

- Notei uma ameaça no seu tom de voz?

- Imagina. – ele disse de modo sorridente soltando o braço dela. – Dei apenas uma opinião.

- Não se aproxime mais da H3. – ela falou afastando-se.

- Claro A.J. – Lud disse baixinho, mas os olhos a fitavam num ardor de raiva. – Depois não diga que não avisei.

- Está tudo bem? – o tenente Jean Havock perguntou a A.J.

- Está. Mas fique atento, esse homem é mais astuto do que imaginamos.

- Teremos cuidado. – ele garantiu.

- Ah Jean. – A.J. chamou já em cima da moto. – Não conte ao Ed que tive essa visita. Eu mesma falo com ele depois.

- Está bem. – Havock concordou sorrindo. O FullMetal não iria mesmo gostar nada disso, pensou ele.

A.J. ligou a moto e partiu na direção leste, ia seguir os trilhos numa verificação das condições da estrada de ferro. Um dos maquinistas disse que talvez houvesse uma falha a alguns quilômetros da Cidade Central, pois a locomotiva sempre dava uma leve tremida num determinado ponto. O problema poderia ser simples, como um pedregulho, ou mais sério como um desvão entre os trilhos.

Esse era um trabalho para a turma de conserva, mas no momento as equipes estavam todas ocupadas, então decidira ir ela mesma, pois também precisava de um tempo a sós com seus pensamentos, quer dizer, não bem a sós, pensou olhando para o carro do Exército que a seguia de perto. Essa fora a condição para que Ed a deixasse fazer essa vistoria.

- Ah, mas o que estou pensando. – A.J. resmungou para si. – Deixar-me fazer a vistoria. Bah! A que ponto cheguei. Sendo controlada por um chiuahua do exército. Ele deve estar rolando de rir.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed tocou a orelha esquerda com a mão sentindo-a estranhamente quente.

- Alguém deve estar falando mal de mim. Nem preciso pensar muito para saber quem é. – falou com Al que caiu na risada.

- Ela deve estar te xingando por ter que sair acompanhada por vários vira-latas.

- É verdade. – Ed concordou sorrindo.

Ele mesmo queria tê-la acompanhado, mas hoje era o último dia do exame anual de Alquimistas.

- Espero que isso termine logo. – falou ansioso para poder sair dali, não gostava muito que A.J. saísse das suas vistas, ela sempre se metia em encrencas, ele pensou com um estremecimento.

FMAFMAFMA

Ludwig desceu do carro em frente a sua empresa. Viera da H3 por todo caminho muito pensativo. Não vendo sua secretária à mesa, parou em frente à porta do seu escritório e virou-se para o motorista que o seguia de perto.

- Seus homens estão preparados? – Lud perguntou a ele.

- Sim senhor.

- Mande-os. Faça parecer um acidente, mas que ninguém sobreviva. – ele disse de modo implacável.

- Até mesmo ela? – Brahms perguntou.

- Principalmente ela.

O homem se virou indo cumprir as ordens de seu patrão. Nenhum dos dois percebeu um vulto que ouvira tudo atentamente.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. percorria os trilhos devagar, olhando cuidadosamente as ligações entre um e outro. Atualmente cada trilho tinha cerca de oito metros, mas ela estudava vias para se aumentar o tamanho deles, a segurança seria maior havendo menos emendas. Os encaixes era perfeitos, mas oscilações no terreno e o atrito constante das máquinas faziam com que houvesse desgaste e alterações na estrutura com o passar do tempo, por isso, os maquinistas estavam atentos para qualquer atrito diferente, eram mestres em perceber irregularidades no andar de suas máquinas. Fora eles, as equipes de conserva não deixavam passar nada, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos, o trabalho andava cada vez mais intenso. Precisava dar um jeito para que as coisas não desandassem ainda mais.

Num determinado ponto ela parou a motocicleta e caminhando, abaixava-se em cada junção onde havia as palmilhas que seguravam os trilhos, observava os encaixes e parafusos de aço bem maiores que o normal. Encontrou um dos parafusos frouxo, se tivesse espanado teria que ser trocado. Pegou uma chave de boca entre as ferramentas que trouxera na garupa da moto e apertou o parafuso, percebendo-o firme e não rodando a esmo. Ótimo, não precisaria de troca, caso precisasse seria mais difícil. O duro de ser mulher era isso, faltava-lhe a força muscular necessária. Suspirando, fez um aceno para os soldados que a esperavam a alguns passos de distância.

- Preciso de um braço forte. – gritou para eles.

- Vai lá Breda. – o tenente Havock convocou o mais forte deles.

- Pois não senhorita? – ele perguntou aproximando-se.

- Será que você poderia apertar mais um pouco para mim? – pediu apontando o parafuso e a chave.

- Claro.

Havock e o segundo tenente Brosh aproximaram-se para observar o trabalho, quando ouviram o barulho de um automóvel aproximando-se em alta velocidade. Jean Havock mais que depressa jogou longe o cigarro que fumava.

- A.J. suba na sua moto e saia daqui. – gritou para ela correndo para o carro.

Brosh e Breda o seguiram já de armas em punho. Queriam estar preparados para qualquer eventualidade.

A.J. ainda lançou um olhar para trás, mas fez o que Jean pedira. Assim que acelerou a moto, ouviu a troca de tiros. Droga! Prometera a Ed não se meter em encrencas, mas ele não poderia culpá-la por isso.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed e Al saíam da sala onde fizeram os testes sorrindo animados de seus feitos, eles eram mesmo imbatíveis.

- Você não tira mesmo A.J. da cabeça. – Al dizia dando risada.

- Dá um tempo. – Ed resmungou embaraçado.

Quando percebera o que fizera já era tarde demais. Com alguns materiais que havia na sala, Ed conseguira fazer uma réplica perfeita da Fumacenta, quase no tamanho original. Quem estava na sala explodiu em gargalhadas tirando sarro no FullMetal.

- Com licença. – um homem falou parando à frente deles. - Não sei se você se lembra de mim... – ele começou a dizer olhando para Ed, mas foi interrompido quando o rapaz imprensou-o contra à parede pelo pescoço.

- Ed! – Al exclamou assustado.

- Lembro. – Ed disse com um olhar mortal ao traidor Samuel Dussek. Talvez hoje pudesse descontar a raiva contra esse rato por ter feito sua A.J. chorar.

Sua A.J.? Ed devaneou ainda apertando o pescoço do homem que começava a ficar vermelho. De fato gostava do som. Sua A.J. Aceitou que estava caído pela Princesa da ferrovia com um sorriso maroto.

- Ed, você está sufocando o homem. – Al falou alto próximo ao ouvido do irmão, que parecia estar em outro mundo.

Ed afrouxou o aperto, mas não soltou.

Sam olhou para Ed um tanto quanto assustado, sabia que não seria fácil.

- Eu sei que fiz algumas coisas erradas... – o homem conseguiu dizer.

- Algumas coisas? – Ed retrucou de maneira irônica.

Sam abaixou os olhos, envergonhado.

- Talvez eu ainda possa fazer o certo. – falou de maneira decidida.

Ed olhou para o homem a sua frente, e depois de alguns segundos de análise soltou-o.

- Vamos ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Dependendo do que for, talvez eu só quebre alguns dentes. – ameaçou de forma assassina, estalando os dedos.

Al atrás do irmão rodou os olhos diante da maneira dramática de Ed.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. acelerava a moto no último e já distanciara um bom trecho quando parou para olhar o que acontecia onde os soldados do exército ficaram. Arregalou os olhos desesperada, quando viu uma fumaça negra subindo do carro, e mais alarmada ficou quando viu seus perseguidores vindo em sua direção.

- Se eu sair dessa o Lud tá ferrado. – falou com raiva.

A.J. seguiu os trilhos por mais um tempo, quando se lembrou de uma caverna que havia a frente, era uma antiga mina de carvão, já a explorara com seu irmão, foi bem na época que descobrira odiar ambientes fechados, pensar em estar a metros da superfície era o suficiente para um suor gelado escorrer por suas costas, mas não via outra solução de escape, sua moto não tinha combustível suficiente, para conseguir fugir naquele trecho deserto, teria que tentar a mina. Acelerou ainda mais, sempre a observar o carro na sua cola cada vez mais perto.

Viu a boca da caverna quando sua moto começou a querer falhar. Bem em tempo, pensou aliviada.

Entrou com moto e tudo até onde conseguiu, derrapou bem no fundo, e saiu correndo em disparada por um dos túneis, tentando adaptar os olhos à escuridão e não pensar onde estava. Sons de passos apressados a acompanharam, e quando algo passou raspando próximo, ela acelerou na corrida, tropeçando na escuridão, continuou descendo mais e mais fundo.

- Olhe por ali. – ela ouviu um dos bandidos gritar.

A.J. imaginou que os homens estavam se dividindo, já que a mina tinha vários túneis abertos. Parou um pouco para ouvir, vozes abafadas chegaram até ela, bem ao longe, ficando difícil entender o que diziam. Ficou parada, encostada à parede respirando pesadamente, um breu ao seu redor. O ar era abafado e úmido cheirando a mofo, tentava não pensar em seres rastejantes que podiam viver ali, mas ouvia-os correndo, talvez tivessem mais medo da intrusa do que ela estava deles. Ficou paralisada no lugar, o que lhe pareceu horas, mas que não passaram de minutos.

- O que eu faço? – sussurrou mais para ouvir a própria voz. Sair dali? Ficar ali? Sentia arrepios pelo corpo, e tentava não pensar onde estava, quando ouviu sons de tiros. Estavam atirando em quê? Será que os três soldados tinham vindo resgatá-la? Não, o carro explodiu. Tomando uma decisão, A.J. retornou seus passos em direção à entrada da mina, quando um som diferente começou a se ouvir pelos túneis.

Assustada, começou a correr, se desse de cara com seus perseguidores não seria pior do que ser enterrada viva na caverna, pois o som que ouvira era de pedras rolando, a mina estava desabando.

Não houve tempo, pedras e terra caíram do teto da mina, uma nuvem de pó a cobriu inteira, fazendo-a tossir, ergueu a camiseta cobrindo o rosto e abaixou-se colocando os braços na cabeça, foi atingida por alguns pedregulhos, o que a fez se levantar e tentar encontrar um ponto onde fosse mais seguro. A mina era tão antiga que apenas um leve barulho era capaz de fazê-la desabar inteira, enterrando-a junto. Num momento de lucidez em meio ao terror de seus pensamentos lembrou-se do som dos tiros. Os bandidos, não a encontrando provavelmente atiraram nas vigas de sustentação, causando o desabamento de alguns túneis. A morte acidental perfeita, pensou com ironia.

Alguns minutos depois, um silêncio aterrador se fez. A.J. olhava sem nada ver assustada. Estava dentro de uma mina, soterrada, seu pior pesadelo tornando-se real. Tentava conter a onda de pânico que sentia, mas não conseguiu. Lágrimas de desespero rolaram por seu rosto.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed guiava como um alucinado. Juntamente com Al e Bax seguiam para o trecho onde A.J. ia fazer a verificação dos trilhos. Ela partira de manhã, e agora já era o meio da tarde, não queria pensar em possibilidades trágicas para o atraso dela e dos soldados, mas não adiantava ordenar que seus pensamentos fossem tranqüilos, tranqüilidade era a última coisa que sentia.

Atrás deles iam mais dois carros do exército e uma ambulância. Al tivera a idéia e Ed aprovara. Os três dentro do carro estavam em silêncio, Ed olhava Bax no banco de trás que torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- Ela está bem. – disse, sem saber se era para acalmar a ele ou a si mesmo.

Bax olhou para Ed esperançoso, mas não disse uma palavra, Ed acelerou ainda mais o carro.

Sam fora uma surpresa. Procurara-o no quartel dizendo ter ouvido uma conversa entre Ludwig e o motorista deste, apesar de tudo de errado que fizera não queria que ninguém se machucasse, principalmente A.J., então decidira dar um depoimento completo, sobre tudo que havia feito e o que sabia de Ludwig. A.J. ia vibrar com a notícia, agora eles teriam as provas que tanto queriam, e quando Roy voltasse com o administrador da vila como testemunha, Lud ficaria atrás das grades pelo resto da vida. Só precisava achar A.J. antes.

Ed viu antes dos outros o rolo de fumaça mais à frente, mas em seguida Al gritou:

- Olhe!

Bax aprumou-se no banco ficando mais para frente, tentando ver a irmã, mas o que viram foi o carro do exército que a acompanhava em chamas.

- Onde ela está? - Bax perguntou agoniado.

Ed desceu do carro correndo e olhando em todas as direções, mas não havia ninguém. Andou observando o chão, viu onde A.J. parara a moto e de onde ela saíra, pelas marcas no chão, em alta velocidade, viu também marcas de outro carro, mas onde estavam os soldados? Olhou a direção para onde A.J. fora.

- Ed. – Al chamou um pouco mais a frente, ele aproximou-se e viu três pares de pegadas, distanciando-se do local.

- Entrem no carro. – gritou para os meninos.

Ed não andou muito antes alcançar os três soldados que cuidavam da proteção de A.J. Breda arrastava Havock pelo ombro, que tinha a perna ensangüentada. Ele mesmo não estava em melhor forma, uma mancha vermelha se via na lateral de seu corpo. Brosh parecia ser o que estava em melhores condições, um filete de sangue escorria de sua testa. Os três pararam de andar quando Ed se aproximou.

- Entrem. – disse apenas.

Bax passou para o banco da frente para dar espaço aos soldados.

- Eles apareceram de surpresa Ed. – Breda explicou. – Havock mandou A.J. se mandar e nós ficamos, eles chegaram atirando para todo lado, nem deu tempo de seguí-la. Acertaram primeiro os pneus e depois o tanque de gasolina, a explosão foi inevitável, jogou-nos longe, eles ao menos voltaram, acredito que pensaram que estivéssemos mortos.

- Faz tempo? – Ed perguntou.

- Perdemos a noção de tempo, desmaiamos com a explosão. Mas era umas 10:00h quando aconteceu.

- Droga!

Os ocupantes do carro ficaram em silêncio. Ed, de tempo em tempo parava o carro descia e observava o rastro da moto de A.J. e do carro que a perseguia.

- Não. – Bax sussurrou de repente, parando ao lado de Ed e olhando para a frente. – A mina. A mina Ed. – agora já estava gritando.

- Que mina Bax?

- Tem uma antiga mina de carvão mais à frente. Meu irmão uma vez levou A.J. para explorar. Ela deve ter ido para lá. – falou de modo desesperado correndo para o carro.

Ed correu atrás.

- Então é uma coisa boa não é? Se ela conhece a mina pode ter se escondido. - Ed falou olhando o garotinho que tinha um olhar assustado no rosto. - Ela vai ficar bem Bax. Sua irmã é uma garota esperta.

- Não... Ela não vai ficar. Quando o Allan a levou na mina, A.J. entrou e pânico e descobriu sua pior fraqueza. Tem medo de lugares fechados. A.J. deve estar aterrorizada. Anda logo Ed. – Bax pediu.

Ed acelerou ao perceber o desespero de Bax, mas não podia imaginar a garota com pânico de alguma coisa, era a pessoa mais corajosa que conhecia, imprudente e determinada, saber que ela tinha uma fraqueza era uma surpresa para ele.

Chegaram algum tempo depois à mina e perceberam que a entrada havia desmoronado, dos perseguidores, nem sinal.

Ed desceu correndo do carro, com os meninos logo atrás. Os soldados foram um pouco mais lentos devido a seus ferimentos.

- A.J. – Ed gritou, com Bax e Al ajudando.

- Tira ela daí Ed. – Bax pediu.

Ed olhou para o monte de pedras imaginando um jeito de fazê-las desaparecer sem que mais pedras caíssem dentro da mina. Concentrou-se em unir as mãos, na talvez, sua mais importante transmutação alquímica. Colocou-as nas rochas caídas fazendo aos poucos com que elas se transformassem em um monte de areia.

Nesse meio tempo os outros carros do exército e a ambulância chegaram. Enquanto recebia atendimento médico, Havock mandou o restante dos soldados em perseguição aos bandidos que os atacaram.

Ed conseguira tirar a maioria das pedras, e Bax já ia entrando na mina quando Ed o segurou pela gola da camisa.

- Vai buscar uma lanterna. – pediu.

- Ed.

- Bax. Sem discussão.

Baxter olhou Ed por alguns segundos querendo teimar, mas Al passou a mão por seu ombro levando-o dali.

Ed respirou fundo e entrou na mina. Não queria o garoto perto do que quer que encontrasse.

- A.J. - chamou baixinho. Ed sentiu o ar pesado da caverna e um aperto no íntimo. E se ela não estivesse ali? Os bandidos poderiam tê-la levado e feito a mina desabar apenas para segurá-los. Ou pior, e se ela estivesse muito próxima da entrada? Balançando a cabeça em negação, Ed se obrigou a não pensar idiotices, ela está viva.

- A.J. – chamou de novo. – Responde, por favor.

Agora acostumado ao negrume do interior, e graças à parca iluminação da entrada, Ed aprofundou-se pelo túnel central e viu uma forma encolhida num canto.

- A.J.?

Aproximou-se devagar e percebeu a garota com a cabeça enterrada entre os joelhos, ela não se mexia. Tocou-a no braço com medo de que ela estivesse muito machucada, mas ela ao menos sentiu. Ed segurou os braços dela e descruzou-os devagar, mas A.J. manteve a cabeça abaixada, ele ergueu-a com as mãos no seu rosto, e mesmo com a pouca luminosidade, percebeu-o todo sujo de poeira e um rastro de lágrimas nas bochechas.

- Ei, abra os olhos. – ele pediu baixinho, pois ela os mantinha fechados bem apertados.

Ela não o atendeu.

- Você está ferida?

Nada. A.J. parecia estar petrificada no lugar, e Ed já estava quase entrando em pânico, se ela não estivesse respirando diria que... Calma Ed.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e passou o braço por seus ombros.

- Sabe Asdrulba... – começou a dizer olhando-a, mas não obteve reação. – Você me preocupou por um momento. Bom, quando é que eu não estou preocupado com você? É só você sair das minhas vistas que eu fico pensando: O que será que A.J. está fazendo? Está numa confusão? Com certeza, essa garota tem a palavra confusão como nome do meio. Ah não, seu nome do meio começa com J. – ele disse olhando-a de rabo de olho. Será que ela mexera a cabeça? – Talvez seja Jacinta, combinaria com Aristilda. Aristilda Jacinta. É, entendo porque você usa A.J. – ele falou balançando a cabeça.

- Você é ridículo. – A.J. falou depois de um tempo, num tom de voz baixo, quase um sussurro. – Se acha que isso vai me fazer sentir melhor, está perdendo seu tempo. – ela completou com voz rouca.

Ed sorriu aliviado, apertou-a de encontro ao corpo, fazendo-a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não vai abrir os seus lindos olhos para mim A.J.? – pediu em tom suave.

A.J. esfregou o rosto com as mãos, e abriu-os devagar fitando o par de olhos cor de mel a sua frente, agora podia ver a sua volta já que Baxter e Al chegavam carregando lanternas.

- Eu estava com medo. – ela disse num soluço contido.

- Eu também. – Ed respondeu abraçando-a e sendo agarrado pelo pescoço, deixou-a afundar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto chorava baixinho. Quase chorou junto. A.J. tinha esse dom de fazê-lo deixar cair a fortaleza que ele achava que era.

- Ela está bem? – Bax perguntou assustado ao ver o descontrole da irmã.

- Estou. – ela respondeu ainda com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Ed.

- Você não está machucada? – Ed perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça no que Ed acreditou ser uma negação.

- Vamos sair daqui. – ele disse erguendo-se com ela no colo.

- Eu posso andar. – ela falou, mas ao contrário de suas palavras, não parecia querer soltar o pescoço de Ed.

- Eu sei, mas prefiro mantê-la segura aqui em meus braços.

- Também prefiro. – ela concordou.

Os meninos seguiram na frente com as lanternas indicando o caminho para Ed. Um dos médicos que veio na ambulância chegou correndo para examinar A.J., mas ela não deixou ou ao menos soltou Ed.

- Al você dirige. – Ed falou entrando com ela no banco de trás do carro.

Havock, Breda e Brosh chegaram à janela, os três já medicados não arredaram pé dali enquanto não viram A.J.

- Ela está bem rapazes. – Ed disse.

- E vocês? – ela perguntou olhando-os meio por baixo do braço.

- Não se preocupe com nós. Queremos pedir desculpas por não tê-la protegido melhor.

- Tá tudo bem. – ela falou com voz abafada.

- Rapazes, acho melhor vocês irem na ambulância para o hospital. Também vou levar A.J.

Os soldados concordaram, mas estavam contrariados com eles mesmos.

FMAFMAFMA

Foi difícil no hospital fazer com que A.J. soltasse o pescoço de Ed, mesmo porque ele não foi de grande ajuda, estava adorando tê-la em seus braços, por ele, ela não sairia mais dali. Mas o doutor Sal tinha outra opinião. Expulsou a ele, Baxter e Al do quarto enquanto as enfermeiras tentavam convencer A.J. a ser banhada, mas os rapazes puderam ouvir sua voz dizendo não ser uma inútil e que tomaria banho sozinha.

- Ela está voltando ao normal. – Bax disse sorridente, ao que os outros concordaram.

- Essa garota. – doutor Sal resmungou saindo do quarto. – Será que ela esqueceu que eu a trouxe ao mundo? Não entendo todo esse constrangimento.

Ed olhou para o médico de maneira aterradora. Não gostava muito da idéia do homem ver sua A.J. como ela veio ao mundo. Não interessa que ele tivesse idade para ser avô dela.

Al percebeu a agitação do irmão, e podia ler na cara dele o que estava pensando, tentou controlar-se, mas não conseguiu, começou a rir alto. Bax olhou-o querendo rir da risada dele e Ed irritou-se com o irmão. Doutor Sal não estava entendendo nada.

- Que foi Al? – Bax perguntou rindo.

- A cara do Ed quando o Doutor Salomão disse que trouxe a A.J. ao mundo, ele deve ter pensado algo indecente, pois lançou chispas em direção ao doutor.

Salomão Sheldon fez uma cara de espanto e de repente entendeu, começou a dar risada do ciúme de Ed. Bax, em sua inocência olhava de um para outro, ria junto, mas não estava entendendo nada.

- Al, você é uma tramela. – Ed resmungou embaraçado.

Nesse momento a porta do quarto se abriu e uma das enfermeiras chamou o doutor Salomão.

O exame em A.J. foi rápido, ela tinha pequenos ferimentos, e o peito estava um pouco congestionado devido a toda a poeira a que ficara submetida. O que mais preocupava o médico era a apatia da garota, sabia o quanto poderia ser traumático a experiência de se ver lacrada em uma caverna, ainda mais ela tendo fobia a ambientes fechados.

- Vai passar a noite aqui. – ele disse a ela.

A.J. suspirou aceitando o inevitável.

- Sem reclamações? – ele perguntou.

- Estou sem ânimo.

- Entendo. Quer falar sobre isso?

Ela negou com a cabeça e virou-se para a janela, levantou-se num repente da cama, abrindo-a inteiramente. Respirou o ar que entrou e deixou-se ficar ali.

- Cadê o Ed? – ela perguntou sem voltar-se. Odiava ter essa dependência, mas nesse momento precisava da segurança que ele passava.

- Vou chamá-lo. – o médico respondeu, ia acrescentar algo, mas desistiu saindo do quarto.

- Como ela está? – Bax perguntou ao ver o médico.

- Fisicamente ela está bem Bax, não se preocupe.

- Estou mais preocupado com o tempo que ela passou lá dentro, para ela deve ter sido o inferno. - Bax disse receoso.

- Temo que você tenha razão meu jovem. A.J. nesse momento precisa de segurança. – virou-se para Ed. - E acho que o Ed pode ajudá-la nesse sentido. Perguntou de você.

Ed ao menos o deixou terminar o que dizia, entrou no quarto rapidamente.

Bax e Al sorriram da impaciência dele.

- Doutor Sal, minha irmã vai voltar ao normal logo, não vai? – Bax perguntou. – Eu pergunto, porque, daquela outra vez que ela entrou na mina, ela ficou meio estranha, não queria nem dormir no quarto dela.

Salomão sorriu com a lembrança.

- Acredito que dessa vez o caso não será tão grave, apesar de ter sido mais preocupante, já que ela ficou presa. Mas A.J. está mais madura e vai perceber que não há o que temer de ambientes fechados e controlados. Só temos que dar um tempo a ela. – Salomão disse mais para tranqüilizar o garoto, pois a reação dela ao ver a janela fechada o preocupara, mas acreditava que ela conseguiria superar o trauma.

Ed encontrou A.J. parada à janela olhando para fora. Aproximou-se rodeando sua cintura, e a fez apoiar-se em seu peito.

- Gosto deste lugar. – ela disse.

- Do hospital? – ele perguntou algo surpreso, mas com um tom de riso na voz.

- Bobo. – ela resmungou batendo de leve na mão dele. Jogou a cabeça para trás fechando os olhos. – Acho que nesse momento esse é o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

- Então não saia mais daqui. – Ed disse baixinho ao ouvido dela.

- Nem que você pedisse.

- Na verdade eu pediria para você ficar aí para sempre.

A.J. virou o rosto, as testas se tocando, fitando-se nos olhos.

- Você me salvou de novo não é Ed? A minha dívida com você não tem mais fim.

- Ótimo, assim você nunca mais sairá de perto de mim.

Ela ia responder quando a porta se abriu, os dois voltaram-se para a entrada dando com Bax e Al.

- Preocupei-me à toa Al. Olha só, os dois estão namorando. – Bax disse dando risada do embaraço da irmã e do Alquimista de Aço.

- Vem cá Bax. – A.J. chamou o irmão estendendo os braços.

O garoto foi correndo, queria manter-se forte, mas quase perdera a irmã, de novo. Estava ficando preocupado demais com ela.

- Você anda aprontando muitas ultimamente. – ele falou com voz abafada pelo forte abraço da irmã.

- Ei você não pode me culpar dessa vez. – ela retrucou com tom de riso.

Bax afastou-se para encarar a irmã.

- O que te deu na cabeça para entrar na mina, quando morre de medo de lugares fechados?

- A gasolina da moto estava acabando. E para falar a verdade quando percebi que o teto da mina estava vindo abaixo, me arrisquei a levar um tiro, mas não deu tempo. – ela falou tentando brincar.

- Não teve graça. – Bax resmungou encostando a cabeça de novo no colo da irmã.

- É verdade. Não teve mesmo. – concordou com ele, olhando para Ed por cima da cabeça do irmão.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. estava parada à janela do quarto do hospital, na manhã seguinte, já pronta para ir para casa. Na verdade pouco saíra da janela. Tinha consciência que seu medo era infundado, o hospital não iria encolher sobre ela, mas explicar isso à sua cabeça não era uma tarefa fácil. Doutor Sheldon dissera que no começo seria mais difícil, mas que ela tinha que vencer seu medo, que se conscientizar de que lugares fechados nem sempre desabariam sobre sua cabeça ou se fechariam em torno de si. Soltou um profundo suspiro. Estava passando tempo demais no hospital.

- Suspirando por mim? – Ed perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

- Em seus sonhos. – ela respondeu dando risada.

Ele ficou alguns segundos olhando-a com um sorriso meio idiota no rosto.

- Que foi?

- Nada. – Ed balançou a cabeça fechando a expressão, tentando parecer o cara durão que ele não era em se tratando de A.J. – Pronta para ir para casa? Acho que a Ellen deve ter feito as suas comidas preferidas.

- Estou louca por um pedaço de pudim.

- Ah sim, faz um dia que você não come pudim. Realmente é de deixar qualquer um maluco. – Ed brincou com ela enquanto saíam para o corredor.

A.J. deu uma risadinha, que em nada parecia com suas risadas marotas. Ed pegou na mão dela e apertou, dando-lhe confiança. Ela olhou-o agradecida, não queria ficar dependente dele, mas nesse momento isso não era muito importante.

Quando os dois saíram pela porta da frente deram de cara com três soldados, Havock, Brosh e Breda esperavam-nos com expressões muito sérias.

- Pedimos desculpas pela nossa falha ontem, isso não voltará a acontecer. Estamos prontos para fazer a sua segurança A.J.

Ela fitou-os com um sorriso. Os três mal se agüentavam em pé.

- Que é isso meninos. Não foi culpa de vocês.

- Você é muito gentil, mas... – Havock começou a dizer, no que A.J. o interrompeu.

- Rapazes, eu sei que vocês fizeram o possível, mas que tal vocês voltarem para a cama? – ela falou apontando para o hospital.

No que A.J. falou uma enfermeira apareceu à porta fitando os soldados com expressão nada simpática.

A.J. e Ed ficaram observando-os com um sorriso.

- São bons soldados. – Ed falou dirigindo-se ao carro.

- Você ainda não me disse como me encontrou? – A.J. perguntou sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Ah, você vai adorar essa história.

Ed contou como Sam ouvira uma conversa de Ludwig com seu motorista, e que decidira tomar vergonha na cara e falar tudo que sabia.

- Então ele está preso no quartel. – A.J. disse ao descer do carro em frente à casa.

- E cantou como um passarinho. – Ed falou olhando-a por cima do capô do carro.

- Você não bateu nele não é? – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos para ele de modo suspeito.

- Claro que não. – ele respondeu desviando o olhar. – Agora só falta o Roy começar a trabalhar e pegar o Terceiro. Vou levar o carro na garagem, OK? Vai entrando. – disse mudando drasticamente de assunto.

A.J. ficou uns segundos observando-o se afastar, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ed era um péssimo mentiroso. Ficara feliz ao saber que Sam dera um jeito na vida e fizera a coisa certa, e triste ao mesmo tempo por saber que ele ia ter que pagar por estar envolvido com Ludwig. Roy havia voltado de Tula com o prefeito, e o homem já dera seu testemunho em favor de A.J. O único porém, era que Lud estava desaparecido, juntamente com Brahms, seu motorista e cúmplice.

- Eu disse para você entrar. – Ed gritou, ainda um pouco longe quando a viu parada no mesmo lugar.

A.J. acenou sorrindo para ele, quando algo passou veloz por seu braço atingindo-a. A surpresa foi tão grande que ao menos sentiu dor. Viu Ed correndo em sua direção e jogando-se em cima dela, em seguida ele uniu ambas as mãos pousando-as no chão e criando uma barreira sólida para protegê-los, bem no instante em que mais projéteis vinham em sua direção. Agora A.J. se dera conta de que alguém estava atirando neles.

- Você está ferida? – Ed perguntou. – Droga! – ele exclamou ao ver o braço que sangrava profusamente. Rasgou um pedaço da camisa e enrolou no ferimento acima do cotovelo.

- Você viu quem foi? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta quando ele apertou o curativo improvisado.

Ed nem respondeu, mais preocupado em encontrar de onde o tiro viera, não poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo.

A porta da casa foi aberta, aparecendo Bax e Al.

- Não saiam. – Ed gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta foi metralhada com várias rajadas, mas Al teve reflexos rápidos, conseguindo puxar Bax bem em tempo.

- Vocês estão bem? – Al perguntou.

- Sim. Liga para o exército. – Ed gritou de volta.

- Vamos ficar aqui até eles chegarem? – A.J. perguntou a Ed.

- Se eu soubesse onde ele está. – Ed disse mais para ele mesmo.

A.J. agarrou-o pelo braço virando-o para si.

- Será que dá para responder quando eu pergunto? – perguntou brava.

Ed olhou-a tão sério, os olhos pareciam em chamas, que A.J. assustou-se.

- Se eu olhar para você agora eu vou ficar mais irado do que eu já estou, e posso até acabar matando quem está atirando na gente. Preciso manter a calma, para descobrir onde ele está, e você não está ajudando.

A.J. ficou confusa por um instante, e irada no seguinte.

- Você está bravo comigo? Tem um cara atirando na gente e você está bravo comigo? – reforçou ainda mais o que disse apontando para si mesma.

Ed quase sorriu, quase. Segurou-a pelos ombros, tomando cuidado com o braço ferido dela, e encarou-a nos olhos.

- Estou bravo com o que fizeram com você. – disse olhando para o curativo já todo sujo de sangue. – E é por isso que não posso olhar para você neste momento. Eu posso acabar virando um assassino frio e cruel. – falou soltando-a e voltando a procurar de onde vinham os tiros.

A.J. ficou parada durante alguns instantes analisando o que ele dissera. Olhou-o de costas para ela, tenso e agitado procurando o atirador, devagar aproximou-se e passou o braço bom pelo pescoço dele e disse baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Estou me acostumando a ser protegida por você. Gosto disso... Amo isso. – completou.

- Ah mulher, vai ter que ser mais específica depois.

Ela apenas deu risada, e foi cortada bruscamente quando mais um pedaço da barreira que os protegia foi despedaçada.

- A.J. quando eu disser já, corra para a porta.

- E você?

- Já encontrei nosso atirador, não se preocupe, vou fazer um arco e flecha ou algo parecido para atraí-lo. – Ed falou.

- Por que você não usa isso aqui? – ela perguntou tirando uma arma do cós da calça.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- Não saio sem ela já faz um bom tempo.

- Grande garota. – ele falou dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios e pegando a arma.

- Isso significa que eu sou grande em altura também? – ela não resistiu em perguntar.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele falou já fazendo mira. – Prepare-se.

Ela acenou que sim, confiava cegamente nele.

- Já.

A.J. levantou-se e saiu disparada em direção à casa. Ed ao mesmo tempo atirou, e saiu correndo na direção contrária de A.J., pois seu tiro fora certeiro.

Mas o que Ed não previra é que havia dois atiradores. A.J, já chegava aos degraus da escada que levava à porta quando foi atingida de novo, o tiro acertou na perna, derrubando-a.

- A.J. – Baxter que viu tudo por uma fresta na porta, gritou ao ver a irmã caindo e arremessou-se em sua direção.

A.J. tentou levantar-se, tentou gritar para que o irmão não viesse, tentou evitar o que estava para acontecer, mas parecia que a mão do destino já estava em ação. Ouviu o tiro. Viu Baxter caindo lentamente de joelhos, uma mancha vermelha se alastrando rapidamente em seu peito. Nunca soube como conseguiu forças para ultrapassar a dor, mas ergueu-se correndo até o irmão em tempo de pegá-lo antes que caísse ao chão.

- Baxter. – chamou horrorizada. – Baxter! – gritou.

O atirador sorriu malignamente, o tiro não acertara A.J. fatalmente, mas a vingança já valera a pena. Cuidaria dela outro dia, pois nesse momento seria perigoso continuar ali. Vários carros com soldados do exército estavam chegando. Ao longe ele viu o baixinho Fullmetal prendendo seu comparsa. E os gritos agoniados de A.J. eram música para seus ouvidos.

A.J. deitara Baxter no chão e apoiava ambas as mãos no peito dele, enquanto o chamava pedindo, implorando para que ele agüentasse.

- Bax, irmãozinho, você precisa ser forte. A ambulância já está chegando. Agüenta.

Al de pé ao lado dela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- A.J. – Bax sussurrou.

- Não... Não fala. Fica quietinho. Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela disse segurando as lágrimas.

Baxter deu um sorriso para a irmã, queria ter ajudado mais, queria tê-la protegido mais.

- Promete... Promete se cuidar. – ele pediu com voz fraca.

- Não... – A.J. quis falar, mas não saiu nada.

- Promete... Não... Se meter em tantos... Problemas, e... Não desistir. – ele ofegava no esforço de falar.

- Bax...

- Promete.

Ela acenou que sim. Não conseguiu falar.

- Sinto... Não ficar com você.

- Bax... Não me deixa sozinha.

- Você não vai ficar sozinha. – ele disse baixinho olhando por cima da cabeça dela.

Ed ajoelhou-se ao lado de A.J., acenou que sim ao garotinho que entendeu que ele não sairia do lado da sua irmã.

Lentamente ele fechou os olhos.

- Não... Não... Bax... Baxter. Não faz isso comigo. – A.J. pedia desesperada. – Não... Por favor Bax, não faz isso comigo. – ela murmurou em prantos com a mão no peito dele, mas este não mais se movimentava.

Ellen parada à porta da mansão colocou a mão na boca para não gritar ao ver o garotinho todo ensangüentado caído no chão. Al foi para o lado dela passando um braço por seus ombros.

- A.J. – Ed tocou-a no ombro, mas ela não sentiu.

Roy e Riza parados mais atrás observavam a cena, chocados.

- A.J. deixa que eu cuido do Bax. – Ed pediu.

Ela acenou que não, pegou o irmão nos braços e tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu, ferida no braço e na perna teria sido impossível, mas Ed ao seu lado a ajudou e juntos os dois levaram o garotinho para dentro da mansão.

_Continua..._

**N.A.:**

Eu sou tão má... Já faz um tempão que eu escrevi essa cena final, mas hoje relendo, revisando, nossa... Como eu sou má... Snif... Mas, sem morte não seria FMA, um draminha tem que rolar.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, não que a morte tenha sido legal, longe disso... Mas antes um que outro... E fica quieta, essas mãos que não param de digitar...

Bom, eu gosto desse capítulo... Acontece tanta coisa... É tão fofo A.J. e Ed dando-se conta de que um precisa do outro... Eu gostei do romance desses dois, vai ser difícil escrever outra história de FMA sem a A.J., isso se eu escrever outra história de FMA, claro.

O pânico da A.J. por ambientes fechados, foi uma fraqueza que eu resolvi colocar, eu tenho a mania de fazer minhas personagens femininas meio heroínas e perfeitinhas demais na coragem e força, não sei se deu para aliviar...

Os nomes Asdrulba e Aristilda foram sugeridos pela Marjarie, valeu mana, são bem engraçados...

Obrigada pelos reviews pessoal.

Patilion, Amanda, Uzumaki-Kagome, Danilo, Letícia, Lyka Nightmare...

Beijos a todos que leram, mas tiveram preguiça de comentar...eheheheh...e a todos os reviews até aqui...

Agradecimentos especiais a Bruninha(Yoru), que eu ainda não me perdoei por esquecê-la em SB3... Sou uma amiga muito desnaturada.

Até o próximo.

"Rô"


	8. Capítulo 8

**_UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA_**

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

****

**_Capítulo 8_**

****

A.J. estava deitada na cama em um dos quartos da casa de Pinako Rockbell. Ed a levara para Rosembool, fazia duas semanas, num esquema de fuga montado por ele e Roy. Ela não opinara sobre a fuga, aliás, desde a morte de Bax, não falava muito com ninguém, respondia o que lhe perguntavam e ficava em seu mundo particular, um mundo em que não permitia que ninguém mais entrasse. A única coisa que não admitira quando lhe pediram, foi não ir ao cemitério ver o irmão ser enterrado, dissera ir se arrastando caso ninguém a ajudasse, mas iria.

Quando vira o irmão ser abaixado no esquife, pensara que fosse desmoronar, mas não conseguira derramar uma lágrima, secara completamente, de coração e alma. Nem a raiva que deveria sentir por Lud conseguia mais inflamá-la. Era um corpo que se movimentava, falava, mas não sentia.

Tinha consciência de que não era o que Bax lhe pedira, mas simplesmente não conseguia sair do fundo do poço. Fechou os olhos com força, odiando a si mesma nesse momento. Por que não ela? Por que o irmãozinho querido?

FMAFMAFMA

- Ela está no quarto? – Ed perguntou a Winry entrando na cozinha da casa das Rockbell.

- Está. – Win falou soltando um suspiro pesado. - Eu imagino o que ela está passando.

- Ela almoçou?

- Um tantinho de nada.

- Essa menina precisa se alimentar, seus ferimentos nunca irão se curar se ficar fraca. – Vovó Pinako disse entrando no aposento.

- Novidade da Cidade Centra,l Ed? – Win perguntou ansiosa. – Quem sabe se o bandido for preso ela não melhore?

Ed sentou-se apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e colocando a cabeça entre as mãos. Lançou um olhar em direção às escadas, seus pensamentos estavam com A.J. onde quer que fosse ou no que fizesse. Virou-se para Win respondendo a pergunta dela.

- Nada. O cara parece ter sumido no ar. E o tal Brahms não abre a boca.

Ed até imaginava o que o General Mustang andava fazendo para que o motorista de Ludwig falasse, mas o homem era de uma lealdade impressionante.

- Você acha que ele pode encontrá-la aqui? – Win perguntou preocupada.

- Não creio, deixamos inúmeras pistas falsas. Mas em todo caso temos três guardas a postos, caso ele apareça nós o pegaremos. – Ed falou de maneira dura, e olhou de novo em direção às escadas. De repente, ergueu-se arrastando a cadeira no chão de maneira brusca.****

- O que você vai fazer? – Winry perguntou um pouco assustada, ao vê-lo subir as escadas com expressão séria, quase brava.

- Vou tirá-la de lá, nem que seja à força.

A.J. continuava deitada na cama, o braço esquerdo apoiado em uma tipóia, a perna direita enfaixada na altura da coxa, um par de muletas ao lado. Fitava o teto, concentrada, e nem piscou quando a porta foi aberta de supetão com Ed entrando no quarto feito um furacão.

- Vamos. – ele disse já a pegando no colo.

- O quê? – Ed viu um mínimo de reação nos olhos dourados de A.J. Bom sinal.

- Cansei de vê-la se enterrar viva nesse quarto. E era você que não gostava de ambientes fechados. – ele ironizou.

- Eu estava indo muito bem, até você chegar. – ela falou, sem alegria, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, como se quisesse se esconder do mundo.

- Mas eu estava péssimo. – ele retrucou baixinho.

Ed passou por vovó Pinako e Winry, carregando A.J. para fora de casa.

- Já estava na hora. – vovó Pinako disse esboçando um sorriso. Winry concordou com a cabeça, também sorrindo.

Ed seguiu andando sem dizer nada, até uma árvore frondosa, colocou A.J. no chão, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Está confortável?

- Melhor em minha cama. – foi a resposta atravessada que rendeu um meio sorriso em Ed.

Ele aproximou-se, colocando-a apoiada em seu peito.

- E agora?

A.J. deu de ombros, como se não se importasse. Não daria o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum, dizendo que estava ótimo daquele jeito. Oras, então restava um restinho de orgulho? Até ela se surpreendeu com a descoberta.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até Ed rompê-lo.

- Olhe o céu A.J.

A garota fez o que ele pedia.

- Azul. A sua cor preferida. Com nuvens branquinhas, e fofas, igual a algodão doce.

A menina ficou em silêncio apenas ouvindo.

- E o vento? Passa suave por nós. Como o beijo de um anjo.

A.J. prendeu a respiração. Ed repetia o que ela não cansava de dizer ao mundo, numa época em que tudo era quase perfeito.

- Estique sua mão. – ele falou, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a mão direita dela e pousava no chão. – Está sentindo a textura da grama? O tapete do mundo.

A.J. sentiu os olhos marejados, pegou uns tufos de grama e deixou-os serem levados pelo vento.

- E o sol? – Ed continuou. – Quente, faz com que nos sintamos...

- Vivos. – ela completou.

- Isso mesmo. Vivos.

Agora as lágrimas já desciam por sua face. Achava que não existia mais nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir, mas Ed... Ed era surpreendente. Suas frases favoritas, que havia falado há algum tempo atrás para ele, as mesmas palavras serviam agora para ela.

- Acha que Bax gostaria de ver o que você está fazendo com sua vida? Você desistiu. Desistiu das coisas que adora, como viver ao ar livre. Desistiu das pessoas que se importam com você. Enterrou-se em si mesma, e não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Essa não é a garota que conheci há alguns meses atrás. Aquela garota daria a volta por cima. Aquela garota aprenderia a viver com a sua dor, por mais forte que ela fosse.

Ela ficou em silêncio. Ed estava certo, sabia disso. Mas doía tanto.

- Você está faltando com a promessa que fez a Bax. – ele falou de maneira suave.

A.J. concordou com a cabeça, não conseguiria falar. Ed ficou em silêncio, apenas esperando.

- Perdi o Bax, Ed. Não tenho mais ninguém. – ela falou depois de algum tempo.

Ed abraçou-a mais forte apoiando o queixo no alto da cabeça dela.

- Tem a mim.

A.J. virou-se de frente para Ed e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço enterrando a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Ed engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e apertou nos braços aquela garota que se tornara tão importante em sua vida.

FMAFMAFMA

Aos poucos A.J. foi conseguindo retornar ao que era. Na verdade, ainda faltava muito, mas pelo menos ela estava tentando. Não ficava mais trancada no quarto, andava pela casa de muletas para fortalecer os músculos da perna, e quando tirou o braço da tipóia começou a ajudar Winry em pequenos consertos na oficina. De vez em quando até sorria. Ed não desgrudava os olhos dela, seguia-a por todo canto, quando ela não estava em baixo de suas vistas, Al ficava de guarda. A.J. não era boba nem nada, percebeu o que eles faziam, ninguém lhe disse, mas sabia que Ludwig ainda não fora preso.

Vira também, três soldados do exército, mais precisamente, Brosh, Breda e Havoc. Apostava que esses três ainda se sentiam em dívida com ela.

- Parece que teremos uma tempestade. – Vovó Pinako falou da porta da oficina.

A.J. ergueu os olhos observando o céu que aos poucos ia ficando negro naquele final de tarde.

- Eu gosto da chuva. – disse a ninguém em particular. – Bax não gostava, tinha medo de trovões. – completou apoiando o queixo nas mãos.

Winry ao seu lado fez um leve carinho em seu ombro, que A.J. retribuiu com um meio sorriso repleto de tristeza e lembranças.

A jovem mecânica ia dizer algo para consolar a garota mais jovem, quando um estrondo assustou as três mulheres.

- Pelos céus. O que foi isso? – Winry gritou assustada.

- Veio da planície. – Vovó Pinako respondeu.

A.J. levantou-se com dificuldade, ajudada por uma bengala, que substituíra as muletas, andou até o terraço, à distância podia se ver um rolo de fumaça negra.

Na hora soube o que havia acontecido.

- A Locomotiva. – falou já seguindo para a escada.

- A.J. – Winry gritou, mas a outra não deu atenção, começou a descer os degraus o mais rápido que a perna ferida deixava.

Estava na metade, quando Ed e Al chegaram correndo, ambos treinavam perto do rio.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ed perguntou alcançando A.J.

- O forno da locomotiva deve ter explodido. Temos que ajudar, pode haver feridos. – A.J. falou aflita tentando se desvencilhar de Ed. Tinha certeza do que dizia, já havia visto acontecer.

- Nós vamos ajudar, mas você fica aqui.

- O quê? De jeito nenhum. Eu entendo das locos mais do que qualquer um aqui.

- Eu sei, não estou discutindo isso. Mas o que você poderia fazer para ajudar com a perna ferida? Vai atrapalhar. Você fica. – Ed foi irredutível. – Brosh, você cuida da A.J. Breda, Havoc, vocês vêem comigo. – falou enquanto descia a escada já correndo em direção à enorme nuvem de fumaça negra, seguido de Al.

- Ed! Resfria rápido os vagões. Pode haver fogareiros e outras explosões. – A.J. gritou para ele.

Mal A.J. terminou de falar ouviram mais um forte barulho.

- Oh meu Deus! – A.J. exclamou.

- Nós também vamos. – Vovó Pinako disse. Winry apareceu trazendo a carroça da família.

- Vovó, cuidado com a fumaça, tira rápido as pessoas dos vagões, e cuidado com os histéricos, nessas horas ninguém respeita ninguém. – A.J. ia manquitolando atrás da velha senhora falando rápido.

- Está bem menina.

- Win, tenta desatrelar os vagões que não foram atingidos, se houver algum. – A.J. ainda gritou.

- Pode deixar. – e Winry incitou o cavalo que partiu em disparada.

- Senhor, proteja-os. – A.J. pediu baixinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem A.J. – Brosh disse parado ao lado dela.

- Espero que sim.

A.J. suspirou profundamente. Apertou as mãos em punho, segurando a vontade de ir correndo atrás deles, mesmo com a perna ferida. Ed estava certo, e talvez pela primeira vez na vida A.J. pensou com sensatez, por isso não discutiu com ele. Ela só iria atrapalhar.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed já tinha visto muita morte e destruição, mas quando ele e Al chegaram no local do acidente, imaginou estar no inferno.

A Locomotiva, ou o que restava dela, jazia caída fora dos trilhos, retorcida e em chamas. Pessoas dos dois lados dos trilhos gritavam de dor e medo. Dois vagões ainda se mantinham nos trilhos, mas queimavam incandescentes.

Ed e Al sem ao menos trocarem uma palavra seguiram cada qual para um lado. Ed em busca do vagão de água, talvez houvesse sobrado um pouco e desse para ajudar a aplacar o fogo, e Al em direção à caixa d'água não muito longe da estação. Faria um duto para trazer a água até os vagões que ardiam em chamas.

Breda e Havoc carregavam os feridos para longe do fogo, enquanto Vovó Pinako e Winry começaram a aplicar os primeiros socorros.

Ed subiu no vagão de água, e unindo as mãos, aplicou-as sobre o teto, formando uma mangueira, a qual usou para jogar a pouca água que havia nas chamas.

- Chova. – pediu olhando para o céu, agora totalmente negro. Intensos clarões dos raios, indicavam que a chuva não demoraria.

Al apareceu, no exato minuto que o último gole de água do vagão findou. Ed pulou ao chão para ajudar o irmão. Os dois estavam tão concentrados que demoraram para identificar uma figura, suja de fuligem, com a roupa queimada em vários pontos, que se aproximava, carregando uma garotinha em um dos braços e apoiando uma mulher no outro.

- General Mustang. – Ed gritou.

- Aço. – Roy deixou a menina nos braços de Havoc e aproximou-se de Ed.

- Você estava no trem?

Roy acenou concordando, falou algo, mas sua voz foi encoberta pelo trovão ensurdecedor que ressoou, e a chuva abençoada caiu, começando a abrandar o fogo.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. vagava pela casa de vovó Pinako, ansiosa. Queria ter ido com eles, poderia ajudar.

- Droga! – resmungou batendo na perna ferida. – A quem estou enganando? Só iria atrasá-los.

Equilibrando-se com a bengala, A.J. andava de lá para cá, sua perna ainda doía, mas no momento preocupava-se mais com os outros.

Brosh, que ficara para trás, fazendo sua segurança, no que A.J. acreditava ser uma perda total de pessoal, estava lá fora parecendo tão tenso quanto ela. Aproximando-se da porta, chamou-o:

- Ei Brosh.

- Sim senhorita Hedwig?

- Você não quer um café? A noite está ficando fria.

- Seria ótimo. – ele respondeu começando a subir as escadas.

A.J. foi buscar o café entregando ao sargento.

- Vai chover. – ele disse depois de tomar alguns goles.

- O que ajudaria muito a apagar o fogo.

Ele concordou. Estendeu a caneca para ela e agradeceu, voltando a fazer a guarda.

- Você não quer ficar aqui dentro? Não creio que seja necessário você ficar no frio.

- Não senhorita, mas mesmo assim obrigado. Preciso vistoriar os arredores. – ele falou e acenou distanciando-se.

A.J. observou a noite, o céu agora totalmente encoberto, sem nenhuma estrela. Era bom se chovesse logo, assim o fogo se extinguiria e o pessoal poderia voltar para casa. Mal teve esse pensamento pareceu que o mundo desabou, raios cortavam os céus seguidos de trovões ensurdecedores. A.J. fechou a porta, pensando em Brosh debaixo de toda essa chuva, fazendo uma guarda desnecessária, pois duvidava que alguém sairia com esse tempo.

A chuva veio tão intensa que encobriu outros sons, como o de alguém batendo na porta. A.J. olhou rapidamente, na direção da entrada, achando ter ouvido demais, mas o mesmo som fez-se ouvir de novo. Mancou até a porta abrindo-a rápido sem ao menisperguntar quem poderia ser, pois estava certa de que era Brosh vindo se abrigar de toda aquela água, mas numa fração de segundos arrependeu-se.

Viu à soleira, iluminado por um súbito raio, Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. A última pessoa na face da terra que queria encontrar sozinha.

- Lud. – ela sussurrou paralisada de repente.

- A.J. – ele retrucou. – Não me convida para entrar? – perguntou irônico.

- Não. – ela respondeu tentando fechar a porta, mas não foi rápida o suficiente.

Ludwig colocou o pé no vão, impedindo-a, empurrou a porta não fazendo muito esforço, pois A.J. ainda estava fraca, ela deu uns passos para trás, olhando-o assustada.

- É assim que você recebe suas visitas? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela.

- O que você quer?

- A.J. A.J. – ele falou balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro, como se estivesse a falar com uma criança birrenta. - Eu vim fazer uma visita a uma velha amiga.

- Nesse fim de mundo? Apenas para me ver? Não me faça rir. – ela tentava manter a voz firme, não podia deixá-lo perceber seu medo.

- Senti sua falta na cidade Central, ao menos pude prestar-lhe meus pêsames por Baxter.

- Não fale do meu irmão. – ela disse em voz baixa, mas brava.

- Por que essa ira? – ele perguntou aparentemente surpreso. – Eu gostava do seu pequenino irmão...

- Cala a boca. – ela não o deixou terminar. – Cala a boca. Não fale do Baxter seu assassino. – A.J. tremia de raiva, todo medo indo embora, sua vontade era voar no pescoço do homem a sua frente e matá-lo com as próprias mãos, mas um resto de bom senso ainda a mantinha a distância procurando na bancada atrás de si uma arma.

Ludwig olhou a garota a sua frente, os olhos dourados repletos de fúria a tornavam mais linda ainda. De fato gostara mesmo de A.J. No começo estava interessado apenas na ferrovia, mas aprendera a ver naquela figura delicada a força que ela emanava e gostava disso. A.J. era irritante é claro, mas linda. Queria mesmo que ela fosse dele, tanto que a pedira em casamento, mas não, ela negara rindo, tirando sarro da cara dele, sempre o chamando de Lud, e pior preferira um reles soldado do exército, ainda por cima um Alquimista Federal, pessoas que ela mais odiava no mundo. Preferira aquele Edward Elric a ele, Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. Não podia controlar sua raiva quando se lembrava do beijo que os vira trocando. Aproximou-se devagar da garota.

- Pelo visto você está sozinha. – ele constatou olhando dos lados.

- Engana-se. Há um soldado aqui comigo, logo ele virá ver se está tudo bem. Sugiro que você se retire.

Ludwig deu risada, uma risada que gelou a alma de A.J.

- Você está sozinha. – ele disse com uma certeza alarmante.

- O que você fez com o sargento?

- Não se preocupe. Ele está vivo... Ainda.

- Ed já está voltando...

A risada dele foi mais maligna ainda.

- Você acha mesmo que todo aquele fogo vai se apagar com essa chuvinha? Não, ainda vai demorar algumas horas. Eu cuidei disso.

A.J. arregalou os olhos, alarmada.

- Foi você... Causou esse acidente para... Você é maluco. Pode ter matado dezenas de pessoas.

- Viu só o que você me obriga a fazer? – ele perguntou balançando a cabeça como quem repreende uma criança levada. – Fui obrigado a sujar minhas mãos por você A.J. Inclusive com o seu precioso irmãozinho.

A.J. sentiu o ar parando de entrar em seu corpo, nunca imaginara que ele confessaria, quando de repente entendeu tudo. Ele confessara simplesmente porque ela seria a próxima, não ficaria viva para contar a alguém o que ele dissera. Ludwig já estava a centímetros de A.J. quando ela tomou a iniciativa de fazer algo.

FMAFMAFMA

Ed olhava toda aquela chuva caindo e abençoava os céus por mandá-la, nunca a água fora tão preciosa. Os moradores vieram em peso ajudar a apagar o incêndio que correu por vários quilômetros.

O maquinista que milagrosamente, não se ferira seriamente contava a Ed e Roy, como fora estranho o início do fogo. A.J. Pensara que a fornalha tinha sido a causa, mas o maquinista contradisse. A fornalha de fato explodira, mas o fogo não começara ali e sim, embaixo do trem. Era como se os trilhos pegassem fogo quando a Locomotiva passara. Roy ao ouvir isso seguiu para os trilhos.

- As pessoas começaram a se jogar pelas janelas, com o trem ainda em movimento. – o maquinista disse desolado. – Eu parei o mais rápido possível, mas não consegui evitar que a máquina descarrilasse. Foi estranho, normalmente o fogo se inicia e vai se deslocando pelos vagões, não parece ter sido o caso. Tudo pegou fogo ao mesmo tempo.

De repente Roy gritou. Ed e Al aproximaram-se dele.

- Ed! – Roy exclamou num tom tão assustador, que Ed sentiu um arrepio na espinha e olhou ansioso na direção da estrada. – Alguém colocou fogo nos trilhos.

- O quê?

- Os trilhos estão cobertos de pólvora negra, uma substância explosiva constituída pela mistura de salitre, carvão e enxofre. Inflama-se facilmente por atrito.

Roy não precisou dizer mais nada. Os dois sabiam quem havia sido. Ed começou a correr em direção à casa da vovó Pinako.

- Que foi? – Al perguntou quando o irmão passou em disparada. - Ed! – Al o chamou seguindo-o apressadamente, mas o irmão já estava longe. – Ed!

Ed não parou para esperar por Al ou Roy. Não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse que havia algo errado, a sensação estava ali, em todo seu corpo, era o mesmo pressentimento que tivera no dia da explosão do galpão de dinamites na cidade Central, e quando A.J. sofrera a emboscada. Ela estava em perigo.

FMAFMAFMA

A.J. alcançou uma chave inglesa e movendo-a para frente com toda força conseguiu acertar a cabeça de Ludwig. Ele deu um passo atrás colocando a mão no ferimento, dando tempo a A.J. para sair correndo, mas ela não foi muito longe, Ludwig se jogou sobre ela acertando a bengala, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio, sem o apoio, os dois foram ao chão.

- Eu não vou deixá-la escapar tão fácil assim. – ele rosnou segurando-a pelas pernas.

A.J. com uma força que não sabia possuir, desferiu um chute com a perna boa, acertando o nariz de Ludwig que gritou de dor soltando-a momentaneamente. Sem ter para onde ir na parte de baixo, A.J. subiu as escadas arrastando a perna ferida, na queda alguns pontos deveriam ter aberto, pois sentia uma viscosidade escorrendo e a dor ultrapassara o insuportável, mas não facilitaria para Ludwig.

Ouviu-o levantando-se e praguejando ao mesmo tempo, olhou para trás por um instante, ele estava com a mão no rosto ensangüentado, seus olhos luziam de tanta raiva, ela subiu mais rapidamente, jogou-se pela primeira porta aberta fechando-a com força. Arrastou como pode uma cômoda impedindo a entrada, pelo menos por alguns instantes. Olhou para todos os lados tentando encontrar uma arma, mas não havia nada ali.

- Droga! – andou pelo quarto que era de vovó Pinako, se fosse da Winry com certeza haveria alguma ferramenta, mas a velhinha era muito mais organizada que a neta. Seus olhos passaram pela porta janela. – A varanda. – seguiu até lá, quando um som assustou-a. Ele chegara à porta do quarto e pelo jeito queria entrar apenas com a força bruta, logo ele conseguiria.

A.J. saiu para a varanda, a chuva torrencial ainda caía molhando-a em questão de segundos, olhou para baixo, uns bons quatro metros a separavam do chão, na melhor das hipóteses quebraria uma perna, na pior quebraria o pescoço, mas a outra alternativa, voltar para o quarto estava fora de questão, melhor pular mesmo. Procurou um lugar que talvez fosse mais macio, e imaginou que a terra molhada serviria para amaciar a queda. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a porta rachou ao meio, Ludwig Terceiro encontrara um machado sabe-se lá onde, e botara a porta abaixo.

A.J. encostou-se à parede, poderia cair, mas não iria sozinha. Quando ele chegou à varanda e parou à beira da balaustrada, A.J. com um grito que mais parecia de guerra jogou-se contra ele, a força do empurro quebrando a proteção. Ludwig tentou se segurar, mas não conseguiu, os dois caíram no chão. Para sorte de A.J. ela caiu em cima de Ludwig o corpo dele amortecendo sua queda, rolou de lado gemendo de dor na perna, no braço e sejamos honestos no corpo inteiro.

Ludwig ficou caído de costas, ela imaginava que ele perdera o fôlego por alguns instantes. Ótimo! Excelente momento para sair rastejando pelo chão lamacento, pois andar se tornara impossível.

A.J. avançara não mais que uns três metros quando ouviu uma arma sendo engatilhada. Engoliu em seco imobilizando-se.

- Fim da linha A.J. Sem trocadilhos. – Ludwig falou com um sorriso mortal na face.

Ela virou-se ainda no chão, sentiu-se como um peixe que fora fisgado com o pescador ao lado vendo-o se bater fora da água. Ludwig estava em pé a poucos passos apontando-lhe uma arma.

- Parece que você ganhou, só não sei o quê. – ela disse levantando-se com esforço. Se tinha que morrer, morreria com dignidade. – A ferrovia não será sua, sabe disso não?

- E você também não será de ninguém. – a resposta dele a surpreendeu.

- Não me faça rir. Tudo isso por mim? Matou meu irmão e vai me matar porque não te quis? – ela falou num esgar de escárnio.

- Não me importa o que você pensa, eu não vou perder.

A.J. percebeu nesse instante que o homem havia ficado maluco, ele tinha uma arma, ela estava indefesa, e não havia viva alma por perto para ajudá-la.

Ludwig apertou o dedo no gatilho.

- Ed. – foi a última coisa que A.J. disse antes do som ensurdecedor do tiro.

- AHHHH. – com um grito Ed se jogou sobre Ludwig. Pegou-o pelo colarinho da camisa batendo a cabeça dele no chão, mas não fez muito efeito já que a terra estava molhada. Então começou a socá-lo, mas o homem para surpresa de Ed tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

- É tarde demais. – Lud disse olhando de lado.

Ed seguiu seu olhar vendo A.J. caída de joelhos, a mão apoiando um dos lados do corpo, seu olhar surpreso.

- Não. – Ed sussurrou. – Não. – gritou prendendo Ludwig, que ria alucinado, na árvore mais próxima. Não deixaria aquele ser escapar de jeito nenhum. – A.J.! – aproximou-se da garota pegando-a nos braços. – A.J.?

Ela o olhou com um sorriso.

- Não tá doendo. – falou baixinho.

- Não fala nada.

- Preciso... – ela começou a dizer. – Ele matou Bax.

- Eu sei...

- Ele confessou. – ela falou com a voz perdendo a força

Ed colocou a mão no ferimento, o sangue não parava de jorrar. O que poderia fazer?

- Ed?

- Psiu, se você ficar tagarelando vai perder mais sangue ainda. – Ed pediu pensando, tentando raciocinar, mas todo seu conhecimento parecia ter-lhe fugido, era um nada nesse momento, tendo nos braços a pessoa que se tornara mais importante em sua vida, se esvaindo em sangue. – Já disse para ficar quieta. – mandou quando A.J. disse algo muito baixo.

- Você ganhou. – ela falou. - Anabelle. Anabelle Jules. – completou com um sorrisinho, aquele sorrisinho matreiro que ela sempre dava quando aprontava alguma arte.

Ed sentiu o ar faltar, engoliu em seco tentando não desabar nesse momento, mas foi inútil. Dizer seu nome só significava uma coisa.

- Não. – falou. - A.J.! – gritou. – A.J.!

_Continua???_

**N.A.:**

Oi gente... Bom, a pergunta implícita no meu continua ali de cima, é a seguinte... Vocês vão querer um capítulo 09?? Eu por mim terminava aqui nesse capítulo, e escrevia apenas um epílogo, só para responder algumas dúvidas, então deixo à escolha de vocês, cap. 09 ou epílogo? Só avisando, que se for capítulo 09, eu posso ser mais gentil...kyakyakya... E se fô epílogo... Bom... Posso não ser muito gentil...

Agora, quero agradecer às condolências pela morte do Baxter no capítulo anterior, muito obrigada pelos reviews de solidariedade, ele ficou muito feliz, por ser apreciado, e por vocês não gostarem dele morrer, mas como eu disse, alguém tinha que morrer, e ele entendeu perfeitamente.

Esse capítulo ficou curtinho né? Eu ultimamente ando chegando rápido ao que eu quero..ahaha... Espero que vocês tenham gostado...

Ele foi meio complicado de sair, eu não queria enrolar, mas também não podia ir direto ao ponto, espero ter conseguido chegar a um meio termo.

E até o próximo... Capítulo ou epílogo??? Vocês decidem...

Beijos

Rô


	9. Capítulo 9

**_UMA LUZ NA MINHA VIDA_**

_Autora: Rosana (Rô)_

_Colaboradoras: Carol e Marjarie_

**_Capítulo 9_**

_1__ mês depois_

Ellen parada em frente à mansão de A.J. observava a casa com tristeza. Passara a maior parte da sua vida ali, trabalhando. Claro que adoraria sua nova vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, saber que não cuidaria mais de A.J. e Baxter, causava-lhe uma enorme tristeza. Fungou mais uma vez virando-se para Winter que a esperava com a porta do carro aberta.

- Parece que é o fim de uma vida. – comentou com ele.

- E o começo de uma nova.

- É verdade, meu amigo. É verdade.

Ellen entrou no carro, deixando de observar a casa. Passaram pelo portão e ela apenas deu uma olhadinha na placa que tinha em frente: VENDE-SE. Suspirou tristemente.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Marie entrou no escritório de A.J. lançando um olhar demorado à mesa da chefe; à sua cadeira; à decoração que era original de quando o velho senhor Hedwig fundara a Ferrovia. A única diferença era a cristaleira cheia de miniaturas de trens que A.J. adicionara à sala.

Ellen não queria sentar na cadeira que fora de A.J., por isso trouxera uma mesa para si mesma. Era agora, a encarregada do escritório; as obras, as idas e vindas dos trens, todo o trabalho burocrático, estava por sua conta. A única coisa que não faria, seriam os projetos de novas linhas férreas. Para isso fora contratado um engenheiro de ferrovias, e Marie acreditava que ele já deveria estar chegando, pensou olhando o relógio.

- Assim que o senhor Yao chegar mande-o entrar. – ela disse para uma moça que ficara parada à porta. Marianne era a nova secretária. Era filha de Ana, esposa de Greg que falecera há alguns meses na explosão de um dos galpões.

- Sim, senhorita.

- Apenas Marie. – ela disse sorrindo para a moça. Lembrou-se de si mesma chamando A.J. de senhorita Hedwig, um sorriso triste passou pelo seu rosto.

As duas foram interrompidas por um pigarrear. Um rapaz, de uns trinta anos mais ou menos, cabelos compridos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, de olhos rasgados, e sorriso que parecia nunca esmorecer estava parado à porta.

- Bom dia! – ele disse animado.

Marie lançou um olhar de cima a baixo no moço, vendo as roupas meio largadas no corpo, deduziu que deveria ser o novo mecânico que Brig contratara.

- A oficina é mais para frente. – ela disse a ele, sentando-se a sua cadeira.

- Marie... – Marianne começou, meio sem jeito. – Este é o senhor Ling Yao.

Marie lançou um olhar horrorizado ao engenheiro que não deixara de sorrir. Teve vontade de enterrar a cabeça nos braços. Sua primeira tarefa já se transformara em um enorme erro. Levantou-se olhando para o homem, envergonhada.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Vestido desse jeito, você ainda foi gentil em dizer que sou mecânico. – ele disse sem deixar de sorrir. – Mas devo dizer que quando estou na linha de frente, nesse momento eu pareço um príncipe. – completou parando em frente à mesa de Marie.

- Eu sinto muitíssimo. Não quis de maneira nenhuma ofendê-lo. – ela desculpou-se.

- Não é ofensa nenhuma, ser confundido com um mecânico.

- Não, claro que não. – ela tentou emendar.

Mas o que estava fazendo? Nem parecia ser ela mesma. A única desculpa era se ver com as responsabilidades da nova função.

- Vamos começar de novo. – falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão ao homem. – Bom dia, senhor Yao, eu sou Marie Constantine.

Yao deu risada e entrou no jogo da senhorita Marie, que diga-se de passagem, era uma gata.

- Bom dia, senhorita Constantine...

- Marie, por favor.

Ele acenou concordando.

- Sente-se. – ela pediu. – Marianne, traga-nos um café... Ou o senhor prefere chá? – ela perguntou virando-se para o engenheiro.

- Café está ótimo, e você pode me chamar de Ling. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

Marie retribuiu o sorriso, e começaram a conversar banalidades.

- Li na sua ficha que é do Oriente. Formou-se lá?

- Sim. Trabalhei na ferrovia da família.

- E agora resolveu vir à Amestris.

- Não poderia deixar de vir depois que uma velha amiga me pediu.

- A.J.

- Ela me escreveu já tem uns dois meses. Disse que as coisas estavam muito complicadas, e que precisava de ajuda, eu pedi um tempo, para terminar meus trabalhos, e aqui estou. Só sinto ter vindo um pouco tarde. – ele falou em tom sério.

Marianne interrompeu a conversa entrando com o café, que serviu aos dois, retirando-se em seguida.

- Encontrei um envelope endereçado para você. A.J. foi previdente e deixou tudo organizado. Fez um resumo de todos os projetos em andamento, e os que estão para começar. Dá-lhe carta branca, mas você a conhece, os novos projetos estão repletos de dicas. – Marie falou com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo triste e saudoso.

- Não esperaria outra coisa daquela garota. – Yao falou dando risada.

- Mas você pode ler tudo depois. Quer conhecer as oficinas e o pessoal? – ela perguntou erguendo-se.

- Adoraria. – ele disse sorrindo e dando-lhe passagem à porta.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed parou à saída do Quartel General Central. Ergueu os braços para cima e soltou um profundo suspiro. Acabara de ter uma conversa com o General Lança Chamas.

- Cara irritante. – resmungou enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e desceu as escadas.

Ed queria falar com o assassino antes de seu julgamento, mas Roy Mustang não autorizara a sua entrada na delegacia do Quartel, então fora tirar satisfações com o próprio.

- Não. – fora a resposta ao seu pedido.

- Por que não? – Ed quase se jogara em cima da mesa do general.

- Por causa disso. Você é muito esquentadinho quando se trata do Ludwig. E também não sei o que mais você quer conversar. Já não bateu nele o suficiente?

- Na verdade não. - Ed respondeu estralando os dedos das mãos.

- Faça um favor a você mesmo. Esqueça esse cara. Depois do julgamento ele vai ficar muito tempo preso.

- Você vai esquecer? – Ed perguntou.

- Eu já esqueci FullMetal. – Roy respondeu altivo.

- Mentiroso. – Ed disse saindo da sala de Mustang.

- Ah, como essa criatura é difícil. – Roy resmungou, virando-se para a janela com olhar perdido.

Mas ele estava certo. Não poderia esquecer nunca que falhara miseravelmente com seus protegidos. Baxter, tão jovem... A.J. tão independente. Como segurar aquela garota...

- Quem poderia? – perguntou-se em tom cansado, soltando um profundo suspiro.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed se dirigiu para a nova loja de doces da Cidade Central. Quando entrou, um leve sino sobre a porta anunciou o cliente.

- Ed, meu querido. Que bom que você veio. – Ellen saiu de trás do balcão para abraçar o jovem. - O que você vai querer? Temos pães doces, bolos, rocamboles, pudins... – nesse momento sua voz falhou.

Ed bateu de leve na mão da velha senhora.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa fazer pudins, sem A.J. por perto. – ela disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Dê tempo ao tempo Ellen. – Ed disse à velha senhora. – A.J. está aqui com você.

- É verdade. Esta loja não teria saído dos meus sonhos se não fosse aquela garota.

- Esse é o pensamento. Aliás, adorei o nome. – Ed falou dando risada.

- Na verdade o nome foi idéia do seu irmão Al. Anju's! Uma junção de Anabelle e Jules. Bem original não?

- Com certeza.

Ed lançou um olhar ao redor, observando o balcão de vidro, com vários tipos de pães, docinhos e bolos. A loja tinha duas janelas enormes uma em cada lado da porta. Próximas à janela, havia duas mesas redondas, com cadeiras, onde algumas pessoas deliciavam-se com os vários quitutes de Ellen.

- A loja ficou bem legal... – Ed não pode terminar a frase.

Nesse momento alguém entrou na Doceria parecendo um furacão, Ed e Ellen se viraram surpresos.

- Ela sumiu. – Al gritou afobado.

- O QUÊ? – Ed apavorou-se. – Como ela pode ter sumido. Mal pode andar.

- Eu não sei. Saí um segundo, e quando voltei, ela não estava mais na cama.

- Onde aquela menina pode ter ido? – Ellen se preocupou. – Vou ajudar a procurar. – disse já tirando o avental.

- Não, Ellen. Você fica. Afinal é a inauguração da sua loja. Aliás, ela pode muito bem vir aqui. – ele falou acalmando a senhora, então se virou para o irmão. - Al, eu acho difícil, mas ela bem pode ter ido ver o Roy. Eu vou até a Ferrovia. – dadas as instruções, os dois rapazes saíram em direções diversas.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed saiu da ferrovia depois de conversar com Marianne, sem tê-la encontrado. Pedira à garota para não comentar nada com Marie, mais gente desesperada não ajudaria.

Fechou os olhos pensando nos lugares onde ela poderia ter ido, e teve uma luz. Entrou no carro dirigindo como um alucinado em direção ao cemitério.

Soltou um suspiro de alívio quando viu ao longe um vulto com longos cabelos loiros. Andou lentamente em direção à ela.

- Eu sinto muito não ter vindo antes Bax. – A.J. disse baixinho sentando-se na grama e tirando alguns matinhos em volta do túmulo do irmão. – Fiquei meio impossibilitada. Mas tenho um montão de novidades. O safado foi pego, eu não tive a oportunidade de dar uns socos nele, mas parece que Ed o encheu de pancada. E hoje ele foi lá dar mais algumas a meu pedido, mas eu duvido que o palito de fósforos deixou-o entrar no quartel. Você sabe, eu precisava que ele saísse para poder vir aqui. – ela disse dando uma risadinha. – O Sam, está livre. É, você vai dizer que eu amoleci, mas ele ajudou a me salvar naquele caso da mina, e apesar de saber de quase tudo, ele se arrependeu. Vai testemunhar contra o... Você sabe quem... E com isso ele ficou em liberdade, em vista da Nádia precisar de um responsável ao seu lado. Aliás, ela já foi operada e correu tudo bem. Doutor Sal tem grandes expectativas na recuperação dela.

A.J. parou olhando ao longe. Ed, parado há alguns passos, de braços cruzados, ficou apenas ouvindo o monólogo de A.J.

- A Lídia é outra história. Aquela conspiradora. – A.J. fez cara feia ao falar na mulher. - Agora que o traste está preso ela também abriu o bico. Até tentou se safar, aquela megera, mas o Sam não deixou. Acusou-a de chantagem, e contou tudo sobre a armação dela para tentar me afastar da administração da ferrovia, fora que, foi ela que teve a idéia dos ataques e sabotagens, acredita nisso Bax? Pois é, eu fiquei passada. Não exatamente surpresa, claro. Ela não vai ficar presa, mas não pense você que estou chateada por isso... – ela deu risada. – O destino dela... Ah Bax! – agora a risada foi alta. – Ela vai fazer serviço comunitário em instituições carentes. Mas eu já fiquei sabendo que estão colocando-a para limpar alguns banheiros. – deu uma risadinha marota. – Não acho que estou sendo maldosa, em dizer que isso me alegra muito. Você acha? – perguntou como se esperasse a opinião do irmãozinho. - Só sinto pela Nádia, ela não merece a mãe que tem.

Ed pensou que já estava na hora de se anunciar, mas de repente o tom de A.J. mudou.

- Na verdade... – parou soltando um suspiro. – Além das novidades, eu precisava vir aqui, me despedir de você. E você sabe, o Ed é tão superprotetor...

Ed sorriu, com a verdade nas palavras da garota. Depois de conhecê-la descobrira-se um espírito atormentado quando ela não estava por perto.

- ... Não que eu não goste. – ela disse dando sorrindo sonhadora. – Ele não disse nada, sabe. Que me ama e tal. – outra risadinha marota. – Eu também não sei se vou dizer. Eu dei a entender uma vez, mas não acho que ele se lembra.

Ed lembrava.

- Sabe como é, com essa mudança na minha vida, eu indo embora... – soltou um suspiro. – Não posso dizer que o amo e partir. Também não posso deixar de ir. Preciso ir Bax. Preciso sair daqui. Coloquei nossa casa à venda. Não consigo mais entrar lá e não ver você. – A.J. mordeu o lábio para não começar a chorar. – Montei uma loja de doces para Ellen. – ela falou mudando totalmente de assunto. – Nossa, você nem tem idéia de como ela ficou sem fala. – disse dando risada. – E chamei o Ling. Lembra dele? Aquele engenheiro do Oriente. Ele é um tanto quanto diferente, mas excelente em seu trabalho. Vai se dar muito bem na Ferrovia, e também não é somo se fosse para sempre...

A.J. ficou alguns segundos em silêncio.

- É isso Bax. Pode descansar em paz irmãozinho. Da minha parte, vou tentar viver da melhor maneira sem você ao meu lado. Estou partindo com a Fumacenta, vou atrás de novos projetos para a ferrovia. Acho que preciso trabalhar nesse momento, para tentar esquecer tudo que aconteceu. – ela deu uma risada sem humor. – Mas eu duvido que esqueça. – levantou-se devagar, limpando a grama da calça, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Ed aproximava-se com expressão séria.

- Ei. Você me achou. – ela falou surpresa.

- Você é a pessoa mais irresponsável que eu conheço. – Ed disse de maneira tranqüila aproximando-se dela.

- Ed... – A.J. começou a falar. – Você estava aí há muito tempo?

- Não. Cheguei agorinha. – ele mentiu.

Não poderia de maneira alguma dizer o que lhe ia na cabeça nesse momento. A.J. tinha um rumo a seguir, e ele não ficaria em seu caminho. Isso é o que sua cabeça lhe dizia, mas seu coração... Gritava para que ela não se fosse, que ficasse ao seu lado. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-a para nunca mais soltar, mas não queria que ela ficasse indecisa sobre que rumo tomar, por isso manteve distância.

- Vamos. – Ed disse. – Aposto que o Doutor Sal está doido atrás de você. Fora o desespero que deixou o Al e a Ellen. Aliás, como você veio do hospital até aqui?

- Chamei um táxi. – ela respondeu a ele. - A Ellen! Uia, a inauguração da loja. Podemos passar lá? – ela pediu a ele. - Só um pouquinho.

- Está bem. Mas ligamos para seu médico antes e para o Roy.

- Por que o Roy?

- Al passou no quartel para ver se você foi até lá.

- O que eu iria falar com o Roy? Capaz dele me prender só para não deixar ... – ela parou antes de completar a frase. Não queria pensar na viagem. Não ainda. – A Ellen deve ter feito pudim. – disse toda animada andando apressada em direção ao carro.

Ed seguiu-a mais devagar. Também não queria pensar na partida dela. Ou no que iria fazer com ela estando longe.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante todo o trajeto até a Anju's. Quando chegaram, Ellen abraçou a garota com cuidado, chamando-a de descabeçada, por ter saído do hospital não estando ainda plenamente recuperada, mas ao mesmo tempo em que bronqueava serviu-lhe uma fatia generosa de pudim. Logo em seguida chegaram Al e Roy, ao que A.J. teve que ouvir mais algumas broncas, até mesmo de Al, que a fez sentir-se culpada por não ter avisado aonde ia, ao menos.

Ellen estava mostrando a cozinha aos garotos Elric e A.J. ficou sentada a uma das mesinhas próxima à janela, comendo sua terceira fatia de pudim, quando Roy sentou-se a sua frente.

A.J. lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado, mas não disse nada, apenas esperou. Sabia o que viria, e não demorou muito.

- Decidida mesmo em partir? – Roy perguntou.

- Já pus a mansão à venda.

- Esse não seria o problema. Pode comprar outra.

- Para morar sozinha?

- Pretendentes para morar com você não irão faltar. – ele disse irônico. – Não há aquele jovem Rusky... De onde ele é mesmo?

- Russel. – ela respondeu seca. – E ele é apenas um amigo.

- Ah sim. – falou dando um sorriso superior. - E temos o jovem FullMetal. Vocês dois estavam bem íntimos até pouco tempo atrás se não me falha a memória. – Roy falou sem deixar de encarar a garota, que ficou levemente ruborizada, para deleite dele.

- Está tentando me arrumar casamento? Eu ainda sou jovem, e você, que já está ficando um ancião. Aliás, se não se casar logo com a Riza, alguém mais jovem, mais bonito e mais gentil, pode tirá-la de você. – A.J. retrucou virando o jogo.

- Minha vida não está em pauta.

- Nem a minha.

- Mas é claro que sim, eu sou seu tutor e posso muito bem opinar sobre sua vida. – agora Roy estava sério.

- Opinar. O que não quer dizer que vou seguir o que você pensa. – ela disse em tom baixo, tentando manter a calma.

- Você acha mesmo que uma garota sozinha, indefesa como você, pode se sair bem, viajando sei lá por onde, em estradas desertas... – Roy saiu de sua tranqüilidade aparente, debruçando-se à mesa, ficando mais próximo de A.J., mas continuou em tom baixo. – A.J., eu não gosto dessa sua idéia, sou contra ela, e peço a você que não vá.

- Eu vou. Nem adianta tentar me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Eu prometi ao Allan que cuidaria de vocês. – Roy tentou outra abordagem, apelar para os sentimentos fraternos de A.J. talvez a amolecesse. – Não consegui proteger o Bax, mas...

- Não foi sua culpa. – A.J. o cortou.

- Talvez fosse. Se eu tivesse sido mais duro com vocês, se tivesse os obrigado a ficar aqui...

- Teria sido pior, pois nós o odiaríamos. Roy... – ela falou, de modo sério, pousando a colher no prato, pois não tinha parado de comer enquanto a conversa estava em andamento. – Você foi obrigado a cuidar de duas crianças, sei lá porque motivo aceitou isso, mas você fez o melhor que pode. Estava sempre vigiando a gente, não pense que não sei que a Ellen era sua espiã. Se você quiser culpar alguém por não ter se saído melhor, eu aceito essa culpa. Na verdade, não gostei muito de ser deixada como um pacote para você cuidar da gente. Não acho que era certo você ter que ficar com a responsabilidade por nós.

Roy ouviu aquilo um tanto quanto surpreso.

- Então foi por isso que você enfiou o Bax naquela sua máquina de fumaça e foi embora.

- Não só por isso... – ela quis abrandar o que dissera. – Fala a verdade, você também não ficou entusiasmado de ter que cuidar da gente. Na verdade, só não passou a gente para frente por culpa não é?

Roy a olhou espantado.

- Você sabe de coisas sobre a morte do Allan que não nos contou. Ficou com pena de nós. – ela o encarou. Dessa vez Roy não poderia escapar com a verdade.

Ele a encarou sério, totalmente desarmado pelas palavras da garota.

- Eu sempre quis proteger vocês. Não sei que bem faria saber de tudo a essa altura.

- Mas você não percebe? Sentiu-se responsável por nós, porque não conseguiu ajudar o Allan. – os olhos de A.J. lhe disseram mais do que as palavras.

- Você sabe. – ele disse surpreso.

- Que o Allan se matou? É, eu sei.

- Elric. – Roy disse sem precisar de mais explicações ao aceno afirmativo de A.J.

Os dois ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Da porta que dava para a cozinha da doceria, Ed apenas observava os dois. Na sua opinião, eles tinham demorado demais para ter aquela conversa.

- Você contou ao Bax? – ele perguntou.

- Não. – A.J. deu um sorriso triste. – Quando eu fiquei sabendo, me deu um pouco de raiva por você ter escondido isso da gente. Mas depois, eu pensei, que bem faria ao Bax, saber que Allan não foi forte o suficiente para ao menos pensar em nós? – ela disse quase uma repetição das próprias palavras de Roy. - Aí, eu fiquei com raiva do Allan.

- Não foi bem assim... – Roy começou a falar.

- Não o desculpe. Você fez coisas terríveis, e não chegou a esse ponto. – ela disse de maneira dura.

- Quase.

A.J. o olhou surpresa.

- A vida no exército pode ser difícil de várias maneiras, e não saber como lidar com alguns fatos não é raro A.J. Seu irmão pode não ter sido forte, mas tudo que ele presenciou também não foi fácil. Não o condene tão rapidamente.

A.J. soltou um profundo suspiro. Parecia ter tirado um peso dos ombros depois de ter conversado sobre o irmão mais velho com Roy. Agora só faltava voltar ao assunto da sua partida.

- Sobre a minha viagem... – ela começou, ao que Roy não disse nada, apenas esperando. – Eu preciso sair da cidade. Não quero estar aqui no julgamento do pulha assassino.

- Entendo. O que você acha de um acompanhante?

- Eu não quero um guarda-costas atrás de mim... Não quero alguém no meu pé dizendo o que devo ou não fazer. – ela disse começando a ficar irritada.

- Se disser que haverá um, você terá que aceitar. – Roy disse altivo.

- Faça isso e você nunca mais irá me ver. – A.J. disse levantando-se para dar de dedo no peito de Roy, ainda sentado, sorrindo de maneira irritante, o que a fez perder completamente a compostura. – Coloque alguém no meu pé, e eu passo com a Fumacenta em cima de você. – ela disse estreitando os olhos, no que acreditava ser sua cara de má. O que causou a risada de Roy.

Ele levantou-se, arrumou a farda e dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Você nem irá saber. – e com a última palavra saiu do estabelecimento dando um leve aceno de cabeça a Ed que aproximava-se.

- Odeio esse ar de "eu sou poderoso, posso tudo" do Roy. – ela falou sentando-se novamente.

- Quem não odeia? – Ed disse parando ao lado da cadeira dela, e olhando pela janela a partida de Roy. – Você não acha que está na hora de voltar ao hospital? Sua voltinha já rendeu por hoje, não?

A.J. lançou um olhar demorado a Ed. Queria saber o que passava pela cabeça dele naquele momento.

- Vou me despedir de Ellen. – ela falou levantando-se.

Ed a olhou louco para dizer que seria o guarda-costas que Roy queria lhe arrumar, mas não sabia se sua oferta seria bem recebida.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed deixou A.J. no hospital depois dela ter dado sua palavra que não sairia de novo sem avisar. Talvez, também tenha ajudado, o Doutor Sheldon ameaçar amarrá-la na cama.

Entrando no quarto do hotel, jogou-se no sofá, colocando um dos braços sobre os olhos, pensando no que fazer. Nesse último mês muita coisa havia acontecido, quase perdera A.J. e esse medo ainda estava enraizado em si. Tinha certeza que com ela longe não teria paz. Suspirou, a mente levando-o para alguns dias atrás...

Para o momento que tivera certeza que A.J. morrera em seus braços...

Todo aquele sangue...

Ela dizendo-lhe seu nome...

Para ele foi como o fim. Fim da vida da pessoa por quem ele se apaixonara.

_FMAFAFMA_

_- Ed! – uma voz que ele ouvia ao longe chamava seu nome. – Ed! Solte A.J._

_Nunca. Ele nunca mais a soltaria._

_- Ed! Você quer que essa menina morra se esvaindo em sangue? – a senhora Rockebell gritava em seu ouvido, chacoalhando-o, mas fora Roy Mustang que o puxara do chão dando espaço para a mulher trabalhar._

_- Ela está morta... – ele sussurrou, a água da chuva escorrendo por seu rosto atormentado._

_- Garoto idiota. – Vovó Pinako disse, já com as mãos no ferimento da menina. – Rápido Winry. – a velhinha gritou para a neta que chegou correndo com várias toalhas. – Preciso que alguém a leve para dentro._

_Ed__ pareceu nesse momento acordar de seu estado catatônico._

_- Ela não morreu? – perguntou ajoelhando-se na lama._

_- Não, meu filho. A.J. está viva... Ainda. Precisamos agir rápido._

_Ed__ não precisou de um segundo incentivo, pegou A.J. nos braços com a senhora Rockbell acompanhando-o para manter pressão no ferimento._

_Dentro da casa todos se atropelavam querendo ajudar, mas Winry botou todo mundo para fora. Somente Ed ficou, devido ao olhar que ele lançou-lhe, ao menos tentou faze-lo sair._

_Vovó Pinako agiu com habilidade e rapidez. Retirou a bala do corpo de A.J. estancou o sangue e costurou, fez tudo com destreza. _

_- Ela precisa ir para um hospital. O que eu fiz foi um remendo. A.J. precisa de ajuda profissional especializada. Não tenho certeza se a bala atingiu algum órgão interno._

_A partir daí as coisas ficaram um tanto quanto nebulosas na cabeça de Ed. Ele se lembrava de terem ido para a Cidade Central de carro, trem estava fora de cogitação, uma pelos estragos nos trilhos devido ao acidente, e também pela demora até chegar outra Locomotiva. Lembrava-se de Al olhando-o assustado. Lembrava de Roy ter dito algo sobre o bandido que atirara em A.J.. O que não conseguia esquecer era de como A.J. estava pálida, de como ela não se mexera nenhuma vez, de como sua respiração ia ficando cada vez mais suave... _

_E do medo que sentira de nunca mais ver os lindos olhos cor de mel abertos._

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed ergueu-se do sofá andando pelo quarto agitado. Aquilo era passado. Aquele medo também era passado. A.J. estava viva e bem. Talvez a situação deles dois não estivesse de acordo com o que ele queria, mas ela estava viva. Isso era o mais importante, não é?

- Droga! A quem estou tentando enganar? Viva e ao meu lado, isso sim é importante.

- Falando sozinho? – Al perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Não. – Ed respondeu de maneira grosseira.

- Talvez eu deva voltar mais tarde. – falou já virando de costas.

- Foi mal. – Ed olhou para o irmão arrependido. – Tenho algumas coisas na cabeça.

- Ah sim. – Al falou sorrindo enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona. – Pensando numa maneira de A.J. ficar na Cidade Central?

Al sorriu quando viu a expressão do irmão se fechar, e a caminhada nervosa pelo quarto.

- Por que você não vai junto com ela? Tenho certeza de que ela não iria reclamar.

Ed largou-se no sofá, jogando a cabeça para trás. Já tinha pensado nisso, não tinha?

- ARGHHH! – levantou-se de novo passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. – Vou sair. – e o fez batendo a porta do quarto com violência.

Al teve que rir, não era hora, sabia, mas o irmão estava tão sem chão que na verdade era divertido.

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed andava pela cidade com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, cabeça baixa, e os pensamentos rodando um atrás do outro. Prós e contras se chocando.

Ficou surpreso em onde acabou chegando, ou nem tanto. Ficou olhando para a janela do quarto em que A.J. estava no hospital. A luz estava acesa. O que será que ela estava fazendo? Perguntou-se sentando em um dos bancos que havia no jardim. O hospital nessas últimas semanas ficara-lhe muito familiar...

_FMAFMAFMA_

_Ed__ estava com aparência de quem não dormia há dias, sentado na sala de espera do hospital da Cidade Central._

_Cinco dias. Há cinco dias A.J. havia sido ferida, quase mortalmente por Ludwig. A viagem de volta à Cidade Central fora angustiante. _

_Doutor Sheldon dissera que a bala, não havia perfurado nenhum órgão, por milagre. O médico completara dizendo que o corpo de A.J. precisava de repouso pois ela perdera muito sangue, e por esse motivo ela ainda não acordara._

_- Ed! – Al chamou o irmão parando ao seu lado._

_- E aí? - ele respondeu sem ânimo._

_- Doutor Sheldon já apareceu?_

_- Está lá dentro. – ele falou apontando com o dedo._

_- Você está bem?_

_- Não_

_- A.J. vai se assustar quando acordar e ver a sua cara. Você dormiu?_

_- Um pouco._

_Ed__ não saíra do hospital. Dormia num sofá ao lado da porta do quarto de A.J., tomava banho no hospital mesmo e comia o que Ellen lhe mandava. Estranhamente não entrara no quarto. Não esperava pelo pior, sabia que A.J. se recuperaria, mas não queria vê-la deitada naquela cama, de olhos fechados._

_ - Você lembra quando a mamãe ficou doente? – Ed perguntou para surpresa de Al. – Eu me senti inútil. É a mesma sensação. Estou mais velho, mais sábio, acredito, e assim mesmo não posso fazer nada. _

_- A.J. vai sair dessa._

_- Eu sei. Mas, quando?_

_Os dois foram interrompidos pelo Doutor Sheldon que nesse momento saía do quarto de A.J._

_- Como ela está? – Ed perguntou levantando-se._

_- Os sinais vitais estão bons, o ferimento está melhorando, mas..._

_- Mas... – Ed se preocupou._

_- Ela já deveria ter acordado._

_- O que podemos fazer?_

_- Sabe Ed, você ainda não foi vê-la._

_Ed__ desviou os olhos do médico. Não queria expor seus motivos._

_- A.J. sempre responde favoravelmente a você. Talvez ela esteja esperando exatamente por você para acordar. – o médico deu um sorriso esperançoso._

_- É verdade. – Al concordou. _

_Ed__ virou-se de costas para os dois. Estava sendo um covarde, mas se entrasse naquele quarto e visse a garota deitada imóvel naquela cama, ele tinha certeza de que desmoronaria._

_- Covarde. – uma voz provocativa disse ao seu ouvido._

_Ed__ virou-se rapidamente para dar de cara com o General Roy Mustang que chegara de mansinho causando surpresa em todos._

_- Eu já a mandei acordar. – ele continuou. – Mas quando essa menina me ouviu? Ela adora me contrariar. É, talvez ela fique dormindo para sempre mesmo, já que o FullMetal é tão fracote que nem ao menos foi vê-la quando ela mais pre... – Roy não precisou terminar a frase._

_Ed__ virou-se lançando um olhar mortal ao General das Chamas e seguiu para o quarto de A.J. fechando a porta mansamente, diferente de seu olhar fulminante._

_- Ah, o que um pouco de incentivo não faz. – Roy disse irônico fazendo Al abrir um enorme sorriso. Grande idéia a sua de chamar o Roy, só ele mesmo para provocar o irmão._

_Ed__ não estava preparado. Não mesmo._

_Aproximou-se lentamente da cama em que A.J. estava deitada, debruçou-se sobre ela, aproximando o rosto, quase encostando sua testa na dela. Ela estava tão tranqüila, tão diferente da energia que transbordava. _

_Não gostava disso. Não gostava mesmo._

_- Você estava errada sabia? Anabelle é perfeito para você. - Ed deslizou a mão pelo rosto suave de A.J. – Você é perfeita. Perfeita para mim. E se acordar eu prometo dizer isso de novo. Vamos lá A.J. – ele apertou suavemente a mão dela. – Abra esses lindos olhos cor de mel para mim. _

_Nada. Nem um leve estremecimento. Ela ainda dormia placidamente._

_Ed__ sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado e ficou ali, talvez por horas, somente segurando a mão de A.J. _

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed levantou-se do banco em que estava sentado, morrendo de vontade de entrar, mas sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Sentia como se A.J. estivesse lhe escapando pelos dedos. E não sabia o que fazer para segurá-la.

Virou-se de costas para o hospital afastando-se, e perdeu A.J. parada à janela olhando-o distanciar-se.

- Por que ele não entrou? – ela se perguntou sentando-se na cama. – É um idiota.

Ao mesmo tempo em que xingava Ed de idiota, A.J. sabia que ela era mais idiota ainda.

Não conseguia parar e conversar com ele. Não conseguia falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Por que as coisas mudaram? Ou teria sido ela que tinha mudado? Amava Ed. Sobre isso não havia dúvidas. Só não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele. Tivera vislumbres, mas nenhuma certeza. Jogou-se de costas na cama olhando sem ver o teto do quarto. Lembrou-se de quando nesse mesmo quarto, acordara, depois de ter levado o tiro.

_FMAMAFMA_

_A.J. vagava entre a consciência e a sonolência. Queria acordar, mas sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Ouvia conversas ao redor. Mas uma voz se sobressaía. Contava-lhe coisas do dia a dia, falava sobre a ferrovia, pessoas, e pedia repetidamente para que acordasse. A.J. queria dizer que o ouvia, mas não conseguia e acabava entrando em um estado de inconsciência._

_- Ei Asdrolina. Até quando vai continuar nessa cama?_

_A.J. estava naquele estado de consciência, ouvindo ao seu redor, sem saber exatamente onde estava quando ouviu a voz dele. Do que ele a chamara?_

_- Eu... Já... Disse... Que é... Anabelle. – respondeu com esforço, ainda de olhos fechados._

_O silêncio foi imediato. Quis abrir os olhos, que tremeram levemente, tentando focar ao redor. Com a vista meio nebulosa, deu com um par de olhos dourados surpresos, bem próximos ao seu rosto. A.J., com muito esforço, conseguiu erguer lentamente uma das mãos tocando as pontinhas dos cabelos loiros e revoltos de Ed que estavam soltos._

_- Adoro... soltos._

_- Nunca mais prendo, se você quiser. – Ed respondeu meio bobo. A.J. estava acordada._

_- Você esqueceu? – ela perguntou._

_- De prender o cabelo?_

_Ela sorriu de mansinho._

_- Meu nome..._

_- Arsilmenia Jacobina?_

_A.J. riu e ao mesmo tempo fez uma careta de dor._

_- Desculpa. – Ed falou sorrindo. Ela rira. A.J. Acordara e rira. Se a vontade de gargalhar não fosse tão imensa, ele teria chorado nesse momento. – Anabelle Jules. - ele falou suavemente, ao que ela sorriu._

_- Você passou com... a fumacenta em cima... dele? – ela perguntou olhando-o seriamente._

_- Eu fiz pior. – ele disse mostrando o braço direito com a mão fechada em punho. - Pode ficar tranqüila._

_- Desce aqui. – ela pediu._

_Ed__ aproximou-se quase encostando seus narizes._

_- Mais._

_Ed__ sorriu, e fez o que ela pediu. A.J. tocou os lábios dele com os seus, de leve, suave._

_- Obrigada. – disse baixinho enquanto uma lágrima deslizava pelo rosto, Ed a secou, e retribuiu o beijo._

_- De nada._

_FMAFMAFMA_

A.J. que não era de chorar achava que nesses últimos dias tinha chorado pelo resto da sua vida. Enxugou o rosto ainda deitada na cama.

- Deus do céu. Por que complicamos as coisas? Deveria ser tudo tão fácil. Falamos, dizemos o que sentimos e resolvemos as coisas. Mas não, ficamos enrolando e tentando adivinhar o que o outro está pensando. Será que somos muito orgulhosos? – perguntou-se levantando da cama irritada.

Andou um pouco pelo quarto, parou e olhou para a porta, mas achou que a janela fosse um meio mais rápido. Sentou-se na beirada, passou as pernas para o lado de fora, e saiu meio correndo, meio andando.

Ed caminhava devagar de volta ao hotel, quando ouviu alguém o chamando. Surpreso virou-se para ver A.J. aproximando-se, de pijamas e chinelos, com a mão apoiada no lado do corpo, meio ofegante.

- Ficou maluca? – ele perguntou aproximando-se dela que parara, com a cabeça a baixada tentando tomar fôlego. – O que aconteceu para você sair do hospital a essa hora? – ele perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Você aconteceu. – ela disse erguendo os olhos, e ainda respirando pesadamente. – Por que não entrou?

Ed a olhou surpreso e quando se viu encarado por aqueles olhos de mel acusadores, desviou seus, deixando cair os braços.

- Achei que você estivesse dormindo. – desculpou-se.

- Mentiroso.

Ele virou-se irritado para ela.

- Não estou... – mas foi contido pela mão dela em sua boca.

- Calado. Eu falo agora. Perdeu sua chance quando não entrou.

Os dois encararam-se. Ed surpreso. A.J. determinada.

- Eu vou embora daqui a uma semana. – ela começou abaixando a mão. – Não vou pedir que você vá comigo. – A.J. sentiu quando Ed recuou. – Não porque não queira que você vá. E sim por não achar direito exigir isso de você. Não quero que se sinta obrigado a me seguir só porque eu não sou forte o suficiente para ficar.

Ed ia falar, mas ela ergueu a mão de novo, mas não chegou a pousá-la na boca dele. Deslizou-a pelo rosto de Ed, e deu um sorriso, aproximando-se dele.

- Conhecer você, foi além do que eu esperava. Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. – ela disse baixinho sem deixar de encará-lo.

Ed sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

- A.J... – de novo não conseguiu dizer nada, pois A.J. encostou os lábios nos dele, suavemente.

- Não diga nada. – ela falou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, e colando os rostos. – Eu amo você. – disse ao ouvido dele, que sentiu o corpo arrepiar. Ela afastou-se, olhando-o de novo nos olhos, e repetiu. – Amo você.

Ed engoliu em seco, e prendeu a respiração.

A.J. sorriu, tirou as mãos do pescoço dele e afastou-se, voltando por onde viera.

Ed pareceu sair de seu transe, quando ela estava alguns passos longe.

- A.J. – gritou.

Ela parou e sem se virar disse:

- Eu não disse que o amo, para ouvir o mesmo de você. Eu só queria que você soubesse. – disse e continuou andando. – Cuide-se na volta, e atravessa a rua correndo. – falou dando risada e ergueu a mão acenando.

Ed ficou sem ação. Totalmente. Completamente. Definitivamente sem ação. Balançou a cabeça, confuso.

- Porque preciso atravessar a rua correndo? – na falta de algo mais inteligente, perguntou sobre a última frase dela.

Ela deu uma risada alta.

- Para conseguir subir no meio fio. – e saiu correndo.

Ed quando entendeu a piada, ficou furioso e gritou:

- Eu tenho ossos pequenos. – berrou para ela. - Eu ainda vou matar você sua peste. – continuou gritando enquanto agitava um punho fechado.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu já longe.

Ed baixou o braço, agora já sorrindo.

Ela o amava! A.J. o amava! Sabia o que tinha que fazer. Sabia há muito tempo, mas nesse momento ele teve certeza.

_FMAFMAFMA_

O dia em que A.J. sairia da Cidade Central amanheceu com céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem.

Mandara colocar a Locomotiva nos trilhos de manobras, queria sair meio furtivamente, sem grandes alardes, o trilho que partia dali encontrava a linha principal a cerca de 5 km.

A garota olhava sua Fumacenta, de novo nos trilhos. Os mecânicos tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, a máquina passara por uma revisão e limpeza impecáveis, brilhava naquela manhã.

Subiu no vagão de água para a última verificação. De macacão e boné, com o cabelo preso em uma trança, lembrava a garota de meses atrás, faltava a animação que era sua marca registrada, pensou Al, aproximando-se.

- Ei, você continua madrugadora. – ele falou surpreendendo-a.

A.J. virou-se rápido com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Al! – gritou e pulou para o chão, o que foi um erro. Colocou a mão no lado direito do corpo soltando um gemido de dor.

- A.J.! – o garoto correu para o lado dela alarmado.

- Eu esqueci. – ela disse sorrindo e fazendo caretas. – Ainda dói um pouquinho.

- Eu acho que ainda é cedo para você ir viajar. – ele aconselhou ajudando-a a se sentar no degrau do vagão.

- Não posso ficar. É amanhã. – ela falou.

Al acenou concordando. No dia seguinte começaria o julgamento de Ludwig Anton Ferdinand Yves Heinrich Willstater Terceiro. Ele sabia que a garota queria estar o mais longe possível quando isso acontecesse.

- Então... – ela falou levantando-se. – Você veio sozinho? – perguntou olhando dos lados. – Se bem que na verdade não era para você estar aqui. – ela continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. – Já me despedi de todo mundo. Não quero choradeira aqui na estação. A Ellen só ia me fazer passar vergonha, me sufocando com aqueles abraços cheios de energia. E o Roy ia ficar tentando me empurrar algum guarda costas. A Marie com certeza ia ficar me fazendo 1000 perguntas, que ela já sabe a resposta...

- Ed não estava no hotel quando saí. – Al falou interrompendo-a. – Na verdade não o vejo há alguns dias. – e isso estava deixando-o preocupado.

- Ah... É mesmo? – A.J. não esperava por isso. - Bom, então é melhor assim. Eu acho... Acho que assim está bom. – disse meio desanimada.

- Mas vocês conversaram né?

- Sim.

- E...

- E... Está tudo bem Al. Não se preocupe. – ela falou passando o braço pelo ombro do rapaz. – E também não é como se eu não fosse voltar. Logo a gente se vê. – deu um tapinha no ombro dele. – É isso. – suspirou e seguiu em direção à Locomotiva. Olhou para Al sorrindo, quando percebeu seu ar triste. – Ei Al. O que foi?

- Eu amo meu irmão. – ele disse de cabeça baixa. – Aprendi a amar você e o Bax também. – falou levantando a cabeça para encará-la. – Não queria que a gente se separasse. E acima de tudo, eu e o Bax sempre torcemos por você e pelo Ed.

A.J. franziu o cenho, tentando não desmoronar na frente do garoto. Aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. Os dois ficaram ali por alguns segundos.

- Também amo você, irmãozinho. – ela disse. – Talvez algumas coisas não tenham que acontecer, não é mesmo? – falou olhando-o e deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Vocês são dois... Orgulhosos. – ele disse meio bravo.

- Sério? – ela perguntou sorrindo. – De fato nós somos, não é? – bagunçou os cabelos de Al com carinho. – A gente se vê, Al. Vou sentir saudades. – virou-se e subiu na Fumacenta, começando os preparativos para sua partida.

Al ainda não acreditava que Ed não estava ali. Onde é que ele se metera?

_FMAFMAFMA_

Ed, dentro de outro trem andava pelo corredor do vagão impaciente. Os outros passageiros acompanhavam sua trajetória ininterrupta. O encarregado das passagens já pedira que ele se sentasse, mas recebera um olhar mortal como resposta, então resolvera ficar calado.

- AHHHHH!! – ele gritou com as mãos na cabeça em desespero. – Por que essa coisa não anda mais rápido?

- Senhor... Estamos no horário. – o homenzinho das passagens tentou acalmá-lo, dizendo uma pequena mentira.

- Eu não estou no horário. – Ed gritou maluco, segurando-o pelo colarinho. – Se eu conheço bem aquela mulher, ela já está naquela máquina infernal, tocando aquele sino barulhento, e ... AHHHHH! – gritou de novo. – Maldita hora para fazer chek-up.

Ed, voltava de Resembool. Pedira a Winry para verificar a mecânica da perna e braço, pois não sabia quando estaria de volta. Não imaginara que demoraria tanto ou que o trem se atrasaria, e que quando voltasse à Cidade Central talvez A.J. não estivesse mais lá.

- AHHHH! Anda mais rápido. – batendo o pé com raiva, gritou tão alto que até o maquinista ouviu.

_FMAFMAFMA_

A.J. engrenou a Locomotiva e devagar começou a distanciar-se. Estava tão pensativa que não percebeu quando Al se afastou. Ed não fora despedir-se. Será que ela o assustara? Será que fora muito direta?

- Não. – pensou decidida. – O anão de jardim não é tão fraco assim. Talvez ele não sinta o mesmo. Ai, que idiota. – xingou-se. – E eu ainda disse que não falei para ouvir o mesmo. Sua besta. – bateu-se na testa. – Ele ia dizer que não se sentia como eu, e eu toda arrogante já imaginei o contrário. Pateta.

A.J. ia se xingando pelo caminho, quando, para sua surpresa, deparou-se com uma comoção de pessoas à frente. Quase teve um infarto.

Todas as pessoas que lhe eram importantes estavam ali. Seus funcionários, desde os da limpeza de trilhos até Marie, ao lado de Ling que sorria abertamente. Ana, a esposa de Greg, Daniel de muletas ao lado de sua mãe, que para surpresa de A.J. estava sorrindo. Doutor Sheldon e ao seu lado Nádia numa cadeira de rodas, acenando feliz, com Sam atrás dela sorrindo. Ellen, como não podia deixar de ser, em prantos com Winter a ampará-la. Roy Mustang com Riza, o general estava com aquela expressão de que não perdera, o que fez A.J. olhar dos lados, desconfiada de onde é que ele metera o tal guarda-costas que prometera arrumar. E Al, que sorria de orelha a orelha. A.J. ainda olhou dos lados, talvez Ed por ser tão nanico estivesse perdido no meio de toda aquela gente, mas um aceno negativo de Al deu-lhe a certeza de que ele não estava mesmo ali.

A.J. diminuiu a marcha da locomotiva e tocou a sineta em saudação, acenou para todos, sorriu, um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos, mas não parou.

Ao chegar ao cruzamento, ouviu ao longe um apito. Pelo jeito o trem que vinha do sul estava atrasado. Quando a máquina despontou na curva, A.J. tocou o sino da Fumacenta em saudação. Ed, que nesse momento estava na parte da frente da locomotiva ajudando a colocar mais carvão na fornalha, parou surpreso ao ouvir. Olhou rápido pela janela e deu de cara com A.J. de boné encarando-o de olhos arregalados ao reconhecê-lo. Viu a boca dela se mexer ao gritar seu nome, mas por causa do barulho não pode ouvir nada.

- Maldição! – ele gritou. Jogou a pá que segurava e saiu correndo por cima do vagão de carvão, caiu e quase afundou, mas desistir não fazia parte do sua personalidade. Ergueu-se e subiu as escadas do próximo vagão pulando de um para o outro como um atleta em uma competição.

Quem estava no chão, estava de boca aberta ao ver a performance de Ed. Al gritava encorajando o irmão. A.J. estava petrificada, não sabia bem que reação ter ao ver Ed fazendo todo aquele malabarismo e o motivo para tal.

Quando Ed chegou ao último vagão do trem que ainda estava em movimento deu um salto e aterrissou no chão com os joelhos dobrados, bem em frente à Fumacenta. Ele ergueu-se lentamente, os cabelos que a louca corrida se encarregara de soltar, caíram-lhe sobre o rosto, ele tirou-os com uma das mãos e colocando ambas na cintura encarou A.J. que o fitava com a cabeça para fora da janela ainda de olhos arregalados.

- Aonde pensa que vai sem mim? – ele perguntou com os olhos flamejantes.

- Sem você? – ela perguntou abobada.

- Achou que iria sozinha?

- Sozinha?

- Você parece não ter palavras hoje. – ele disse aproximando-se devagar da locomotiva.

A.J. observou enquanto Ed subia pelo lado da Fumacenta onde ela estava, ficando frente a frente. Ele encarou-a e passando a mão pela janela puxou-a pelo pescoço dando-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. A.J. que já tinha prendido a respiração quando o vira dar aquele salto, achou que fosse desmaiar.

- Agora sou eu que falo. – ele disse conseguindo se enfiar pela janela e ficando frente a frente com ela. – Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu conheço. Você é uma surpresa a cada dia. É decidida, às vezes faz maluquices, mas sabe ser responsável quando necessário. É autoritária, mas eu gosto disso. – falou sorrindo. – Tem fraquezas como todo ser humano, mas isso não faz de você uma pessoa fraca, mas forte por admitir que não é perfeita. – ele fez uma pausa e passou suavemente a mão esquerda pelo rosto dela. – Mas é perfeita para mim. – disse baixinho cumprindo a promessa que fizera quando ela estava no hospital.

A.J. sorriu e pegou a mão direita de Ed, pousando-a no próprio rosto, para que ele acariciasse como tinha acabado de fazer com a outra.

Ed puxou-a pela cintura, ao que ela passou os braços pelos ombros largos, e encostou sua testa na dele.

- Conhecer você... Eu nunca imaginei que uma coisinha tão pequena pudesse mudar tanto a minha vida.

- Quem você está chamando de pequena? – ela perguntou, dando um leve aperto no pescoço dele.

Ed sorriu.

- O meu lugar é onde você estiver. Então não pense que está exigindo algo de mim. – Ed segurou o rosto de A.J. com as duas mãos, fazendo-a encará-lo, não queria que houvesse dúvidas.

- Eu amo você. – disse sério. – Amo tanto que quando você não está perto chega a doer. Não sei em que confusões você pode estar, e tenho calafrios imaginando em que perigos pode estar metida. E não pense que é a resposta ao seu amor, já que eu a amaria mesmo se você não retribuísse. – disse com um sorriso. Entendeu?

Ela acenou que sim. Depois inclinou a cabeça em dúvida.

- Talvez você pudesse repetir o começo. – pediu inocente.

Ed sorriu.

- Você é a pessoa mais forte que conheço.

- Isso foi bom de ouvir. Mas foi depois disso.

- É decidida?

- Foi legal também...Mas não... Mais para frente.

Ed deu uma risada e ergueu-a pela cintura fazendo A.J. soltar um gritinho de surpresa.

- Que você é uma peste, que vive me infernizando a vida e...

- Você não disse isso... – ela riu alto.

- Eu amo você. – Ed falou de novo.

- Isso. – ela falou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. – De novo.

- Quantas vezes vai querer ouvir?

- Até chegarmos em Banzae e depois até irmos para Tula e...

- Ahã... – ambos viraram-se rapidamente ao ouvirem alguém próximo a eles. Deram de cara com Roy Mustang. – Eu tive que interromper, estava ficando muito meloso. – ele disse sorrindo irônico.

- Ah Lança- Chamas, se manda, tá atrapalhando. – Ed resmungou com um punho cerrado na direção do General.

- Só vim abençoar o feliz casal.

- Não estamos casando Roy. – A.J. disse meio embaraçada.

- Vão viver em pecado? – ele perguntou severo, mas de repente sumiu da janela. – Por que você fez isso? – Ed e A.J. ouviram-no reclamar, foram até a janela e viram Riza explicando que o puxara porque havia um inseto suspeito escalando a perna dele, ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para os dois irem embora.

A.J. engrenou a Locomotiva e devagar ela começou a se mover.

Al andou ao lado da máquina e acenou com um sorriso animado.

- Eu não demoro para voltar. – Ed gritou.

- Não se preocupe. Cuida da A.J.

- Pode deixar.

- O Roy acabou conseguindo o que queria. – A.J. resmungou.

- O quê?

- Um guarda-costas.

Ed sorriu, e não disse nada. Abraçou A.J. pela cintura e tocou a sineta da Fumacenta.

- Eu também consegui o que eu queria. – ele disse beijando-a na bochecha.

- Não Ed... Eu que consegui. – ela retrucou retribuindo o beijo.

- Eu consegui primeiro. – ele não daria o braço a torcer.

- Mas você conseguiu porque eu disse que o amava primeiro.

Ed estourou numa gargalhada.

- Você não vai me deixar ganhar?

- Ah, nós estamos competindo? – ela perguntou inocente. – Tá bom. Eu te amei primeiro e você conseguiu o que queria primeiro. Tá bom assim?

- Eu posso me acostumar a fazer concessões.

- Essa é a idéia. – ela falou com um sorriso animado.

- Eu te amo. – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Ed beijou A.J. e pensou que isso era muito bom, teriam muitos e muitos mais beijos.

A.J. enlevada pensava exatamente a mesma coisa.

_FIM..._

**N.A.:-**

YUHUUUUU...EEEEEHHHHH...HUHUHUHUHUH...

Soltando fogos de artifícios, estourando champanhe, pulando pela sala animada...

Acabou... Enfim, Uma Luz na Minha Vida está completo.

Demorou mas saiu...

Espero que todos que acompanharam tenham gostado da história. Eu não matei a A.J., mas foi quase... eheheheh...

Foi um pouco complicado esse capítulo, talvez tenha ficado um pouco cansativo, mas eu queria colocar alguns flashbacks que acredito eram importantes para a história.

Não vou comentar o capítulo, deixo ao cargo de vocês, ok?

Agradeço à Marjarie e Carol por terem me acompanhado com essa fic, me dando dicas, idéias, lendo e palpitando... Meninas está fic é tão minha quanto de vocês. Muito obrigada!

Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram e que mandaram reviews e às que não mandaram também, espero que tenha curtido a fic. Sei que demorei horrores para terminar, mas está aí... Mais um projeto concluído é como uma missão cumprida.

Para quem estiver interessado, não planejo fazer continuação dessa fic... Por enquanto. Tenho planos, mas isso é para um futuro meio distante, e talvez nem se realize...

Mais uma vez muito obrigada por ficarem comigo.

Beijos e até uma próxima.

Rô


End file.
